Undeniable Attraction
by rensei-chan
Summary: Yuki's good at a lot of things but when it comes to handling the other Sohma in his school he seems to be the worst. In the end will they surrender to their budding feelings? Or will they completely deny it? AU, KyoxYuki. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Obeying Authority

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. Never will. If I did... let's just say Kyo and Yuki would be messing up Shigure's house in a completely different way.**

**Author's Note: To get any confusion out of the way, Kyo and Yuki have the same last name in this story but they are in no way related to each other.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Obeying Authority**

To say I was excited that the new school term was beginning would be a hilarious exaggeration. Albeit being the top student and newest President of the Student Council, school held little interest to me. There was nothing exciting that made me eagerly await the next school day. The only good thing about school was that I was finally a senior and in a year this would all be over.

"Yuki-nii!" I heard my sister call at my door and groaned in reply, reality sinking in that today was the start of the new school year.

"What?" I muttered harshly.

"It's time to get up! Do you know how it would look if the Student Council _President_ were late for school? Not good, so I suggest you get your ass out of bed and come down to eat breakfast." I heard her stomp away, muttering about "insufferable older brothers" whilst I swung my legs to the side of my bed leaning over with my elbows on my knees, grounding my palms into my eyes to get them to start working.

Getting Mimi angry in the morning was the last thing anyone ever wanted to do. You could try her patience until finally she'd just snap and go ballistic.

I got dressed as fast as I could given how exhausted I was, I was never a morning person, and went to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth.

A few minutes later I walked downstairs and groggily sat at my usual seat at the table, murmuring a "good morning" to everyone already there, hearing a "Finally" from Mimi.

"Ah Yuki! My lovely brother! How are you this morning?" That was my older brother, Ayame. He was an out-there flamboyant fashion designer who really didn't care about what other people thought of him.

I sighed, already used to his cheerfulness. "I'm fine."

Ayame smiled and seemed to be waiting for something else. I, however, didn't know what that was so I merely kept quiet. Unfortunately that didn't seem to be what Ayame wanted so he promptly banged both of his hands on the table.

"Aya-nii! Behave yourself at the breakfast table! Gosh, after all the work I put into this meal."

"Mimi, it's Yuki's fault!" Ayame whined.

"What's my fault?" I asked Ayame with little feeling, looking up at him for the first time that morning.

"You didn't ask me how I am this morning, Yuki? Have you forgotten your manners? I'm sure I taught you differently!"

I sighed and then promptly asked him how he was. "I'm great! And do you know why?"

"Why?" I asked, monotonously. Already tired of the whole situation.

"Because my little brother is starting his first day as President of the Student Council! Taking after his older brother! I'm so proud!" he practically sang as he smiled from ear to ear.

My lips twitched into a smile of amusement at my brother's over-excitement. My brother, although he could annoy me at any given moment, always had this infectious personality.

Before I could reply, the door to my brother's room opened. "Ayame, you are definitely way too cheerful this morning." _As if he isn't cheerful every other day. His personality should be illegal._

My brother's eyes lit up with glee as Hatori made his way to the table. "Ha'ri! Well, I have reason to be, Yuki's starting his first day as Student Council President today!" Ayame squealed in response.

Hatori looked at me and smiled. "How nervous are you?"

I scoffed, "Not nervous at all." _Lies. Okay, so I was a bit nervous but not in the least bit worried. I had been prepared for this position and I was going to do my damn best to make sure I would be the best president Kaibara High School had ever seen so far._

Hatori stared at me knowingly before gladly accepting the bowl of rice Mimi passed to him and started eating.

Hatori was Ayame's boyfriend. Had been for the past 10 years. This was our family. Although it wasn't the most conventional one, it was the one we were grateful to have.

Our parents died in a plane crash 3 years ago and ever since, Hatori's been living with us. Being 15 at the time I didn't really understand how the death of both our parents could've affected our lives. I guess we were one of the lucky ones.

My parents, or well my father at least, was the owner of a very successful company. If it hadn't been for all the money they had saved up for us over the years we would never have been able to continue living in such luxury.

Hatori and Ayame had met 10 years ago when Ayame was visiting my father at his office one day.

Hatori had been accepted into university on a sport scholarship, even though he had been wanting to study business, but had gotten injured 5 months prior to the end of high school and the scholarship had been withdrawn. Although his injury had been taken care of, he had been told that he could no longer perform as well as he had before and that excessive training may cause more damage to his legs in the future.

Hatori's family hadn't been able to afford the tertiary education fees and recently after Hatori finished high school he begged my father to let him work for Sohma Industries. My father had agreed but had told him that he would need to work his way to the top.

Ayame had met Hatori 2 days after he started working for my father and 3 months later they were dating. At first my parents weren't very accepting and after lots of non-stop arguing my father had threatened to let Hatori go but Ayame had said that not only would my father be losing an employee with amazing potential, he'd be losing a son too.

My father, although strict, had always been a family man and, not wanting to lose Ayame, begrudgingly accepted Hatori and Ayame's relationship. From then on, my parents had begun to be more accepting to their relationship and ultimately our family grew more close.

By the age of 23, Hatori had worked himself into one of the top positions of the company. He was well-respected and he'd almost become a part of the family. Hatori was like my father's right hand man. Whenever there was a problem in the company, my father would rely on Hatori to fix it.

Ayame had no desire to carry on in my father's legacy and neither did I, that's why it came as no shock to us when Hatori was labelled as the heir to the company and as a part-guardian, along with Ayame, to myself and Mimi.

"Do you guys need a lift to school?" Hatori asked, breaking the silence.

"It's cool. The guys are picking us up." On queue the doorbell rang and Mimi got up to answer the door.

"Hey guys, come on in, we're just finishing up breakfast."

The guys made their way to the table and Sou immediately took a seat next to me. "Woah, Mimi-chan really out did herself this morning," he said as he grabbed my bowl of rice and started eating it, "lucky me."

I snatched the bowl out of Sou's hand and sent him a glare, "Don't eat my food, idiot. If you want, get your own bowl."

I smiled as Seiji took the seat next to Hatori and opposite Sou whilst Aki sat at the head of the table.

"How's Mom and Dad?" Hatori asked as he passed Seiji a plate. Hatori was Seiji's older brother. Both looked almost exactly alike except for the eyes.

Whilst Hatori had green eyes, Seiji had one green and one blue. Hatori's hair hung over his left eye while Seiji's hung over his right. Long story short Seiji got bullied when he was younger for having two different colour eyes, one attack went a bit too far but fortunately Hatori was there to save the day, unfortunately he got slashed over his left eye and the eye was left almost completely blind.

I tuned out again while Hatori and Seiji continued their conversation.

Shortly after my parents passed, Seiji, Sou, Aki and I formed the band _Perdi_. They had wanted to do something that would take my mind off the whole situation so we hadn't really gone into it with much thought to fame but we had become quite popular over time. We never did anything huge, just small parties for friends or the like.

Seiji was the leader of some sort, cool-headed and stoic, always keeping us all in check, Sou was the loud out-going one and Aki was the shy and quiet one. How we all came to be friends has become unknown to even us, we're all completely different but I guess that's what just makes us all the more special.

"-ki-nii. Yuki-nii! YUKI-NII!" I was abruptly pulled out of my musings and was faced with an irate-looking Mimi.

"What's up with you today? You've been out of it the entire morning?" Mimi placed her hand against my forehead, "Do you have a fever?"

I took her hand off my forehead, stood and ruffled her hair, "Don't worry. It's nothing."

She immediately set to make her hair right and sighed, "Fine, whatever you say. Let's just go already."

* * *

I stared up at the huge sign outside the building reading **Kaibara High School** before walking through the very large glass doors. _Well this is nothing special._

I looked around, catching sight of the reception desk and making my way to it.

"Morning, I'm Sohma Kyo. I'm starting here today."

The elderly lady looked up at me and smiled. "Oh yes, I've been told to send you over to the principal's office."

She got up from her seat and walked around the desk. "Follow me, Sohma-san."

I followed her around the corner and was led to a door reading **Principal's Office**. _And I couldn't walk myself because I'm what? 2 years old? Come on!_

She opened the door and motioned for me to enter. I entered without hesitation and I heard her close the door behind me.

Immediately after the door shut, I was brought into a strong hug. "Kyo-kun! Look how big you've gotten!"

I struggled to get out of his embrace. "Gure.. I c-can't... breathe.." He suddenly realised me from his hold and I bent over taking in quick but deep breaths.

"Sorry! I got carried away!" He said as he tried to rub my back.

I hit his hand away and glared at him, "You stupid mutt! You could've killed me!"

"Now you're just exaggerating Kyo-chan!"

"Don't call me Kyo-chan!"

"Phew, nii-san never mentioned you'd grown into such a hot-head."

"Leave my father out of this, this is all your fault!"

"My fault? What did I do?"

"You're the one who persuaded him to let me move here while he went away for his training! I would've been fine by myself!"

"Now now Kyo-kun, calm down. Wouldn't you have gotten lonely without anyone there? I'm the only family you've got besides your dad, the least you could do is rely on your uncle while he's gone."

I didn't stop glaring at him, "This year would've allowed me to gain more independence! Now you've taken that away too, you idiot!"

Shigure merely laughed, which made me more annoyed, and sat down at his desk.

"That's why you won't be living with me."

I stared at him with confusion. "What's that supposed to mean? You're not giving me a place to stay even though this was your idea?"

Shigure shook his head, "I'm allowing you to stay in the dorms!"

"...What?"

"Since Kazuma-niisan said you'd probably like your freedom while you were here, we decided that you'd be fine living in the dorm rooms. We've taken care of all the costs, and nii-san has given me money to give you every month as an allowance."

"Dad... he did that all for me?"

"Well of course he did. You're his one and only son, why wouldn't he?"

I was taken aback. I never knew my dad paid that much attention to me, I've never once spoken to him about wanting to live alone.

"Thanks then... I guess."

Shigure beamed at me from his desk and handed me a piece of paper.

"What's this?" I questioned and took the page hesitantly.

"Your class schedule of course."

Just at that moment there was a knock on the door, my uncle's grin never leaving his face as he shouted, "Come in!"

* * *

We got to school in record time. Sou and his driving skills.

After quickly finding out which class we were in, Seiji and Aki headed to their class while Sou and I headed to ours, Mimi having left us the moment we walked through the gates to meet up with her friends.

Reaching our classes we quickly took up our usual seats. I sat in the last seat and Sou sat in front of me. Ever since we started high school we always sat at the back next to the window.

Just as we were about to get into a conversation about practice that afternoon we heard the intercom go off.

"This is an announcement for Sohma Yuki. Would you please head to the principal's office immediately? I repeat, would Sohma Yuki please head to the principal's office immediately, thank you."

I sighed and dropped my head to my desk, "First thing in the morning? You gotta be kidding me." Sou laughed in response, "You've got to be the most unenthusiastic Student Council President I've ever known."

"Whatever."

"Gosh, to think everyone likes you so much when you're so morbid all the time, you little emo. It's got to be that all-mighty attitude you put on in front of all the teachers."

"Fuck you, how can I be rude to my elders? It's called obeying authority, maybe you should learn to do it sometimes."

"I don't think anyone else could pull it off with as much charm as you do, _Prince Yuki_." Sou baited as he battered his eyelashes mockingly.

I flipped him off as I got out of my seat and made a start to the principal's office. _Wonder what the hell he could want?_

As I made it to the reception area, I smiled automatically. "Morning, Taira-san. Aren't you looking stunning on the first day of school."

The elderly lady blushed and smiled a little, "Ah, Yuki-san, you're just flattering me."

"I'm an honest person, Taira-san, you should know that by now. Can I just head on in?"

"Certainly, Yuki-san. The principal's expecting you."

I gave her one last smile and turned around the corner, my smile slowly dropping from my face. _Just another day, now that I'm the Student Council President I have to act as an example to everyone... That's gonna be tiring._

As I got to the door I knocked firmly, hearing a gleeful "Come in!" as a response, I opened the door and closed it behind me, making eye-contact with the principal immediately.

"Yes sir, you called?"

"Yuki-kun! Dashing as always I see." The principal seemed to have this permanent grin on his face. It was slightly annoying.

"Thank you, Sir. As I said before, you called, was there something you needed? If not, you should probably know that shortly I've got to make sure everything runs smoothly for the Opening Ceremony this morning and I was going to use the remaining time to get settled in my homeroom classroom."

"That's mean, Yuki-kun." The Principal said as he pouted. "Are you saying you don't have time for your dear old principal?" Sudden movement of a head made me aware of another presence in the room as a second later an insult was thrown at the principal.

"Language, Kyo-kun. Language."

I'm sure I never managed to keep the shock off my face because a second later the principal started laughing.

"See Kyo-kun! You've scared him off already!"

"What the hell? I don't even know the guy!"

"Well get to know him because he'll be your guide for the next week."

The stranger and I spoke simultaneously.

"What? But Sir, with all the upcoming admin, how am I going to be his guide?"

"WHAT THE HELL! I DON'T NEED A GODDAMN GUIDE! DO I LOOK FIVE YEARS OLD TO YOU!"

We both stopped speaking and looked at each other. The stranger moved his glare from Principal Hayato to me. I stared back at him defiantly, not willing to lose eye contact first.

"Okay boys, enough with the staring contest, let me explain."

Reluctantly we turned our heads to the principal.

"Yuki-kun, this here is my nephew Kyo-kun. He got here this morning, and he'll be living at the dorms. I just wanted to make sure he got started okay and I thought you'd be the perfect person to do that."

"I mean no disrespect Sir but isn't it possible to get someone else to do it? I'm in no position to baby-sit."

"What the fuck! I'll kick your ass right here, right now, fucker!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun's got a black-belt in Karate.. and Judo.. and Kendo now that I think about it."

"Whatever, I could still kick his ass with an arm behind my back."

Pissed off by this guy's attitude. I swiftly made my way forward and before he knew it I had his left arm pinned behind his back. "I'd like to see you try."

Kyo struggled to release his left arm before attempting to strike me in the stomach.

"Okay, that's enough. Let him go Yuki-kun. I don't want my office to be destroyed."

"My apologies Sir." I stepped away from the seething Kyo and stood up straight with my hands behind my back.

"Kyo-kun, it's not like you have to follow him around or something, if you need help or you get lost on your way to class just ask Yuki-kun and he'll help you."

Kyo glared one last time at his uncle and headed straight for the door, "I told you I don't need a damn baby-sitter!" promptly shutting the office door with a loud bang.

I heard the principal sigh behind his desk.

"Excuse him, Yuki-kun. He's new here and although he's adamant about not wanting any help could you keep an eye on him please? He's my precious nephew. I just want to make his stay here a bit better and a bit easier."

I looked thoughtfully at the principal for just a moment before replying, "Sure thing, Sir. I'll make sure he stays out of trouble."

Once again that idiotic smile made its way back onto the principal's face. "That's what I like to hear. Off you go now, wouldn't want to be late for your duties, now would you?"

I turned and walked to the door, my hand stopping on the handle when I heard the principal speak again. "Get to know him Yuki-kun and you'll see you have more in common than you think."

I spared the principal one last look before making my way to the classroom again.

_I seriously doubt I'd have anything in common with that idiot._

* * *

**Please review! It would mean a lot especially since this is the first time I've ever published something on this site!**


	2. One Thing in Common

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. Never will. If I did... let's just say Kyo and Yuki would be messing up Shigure's house in a completely different way.**

**Author's Note: Once again, to get any confusion out of the way, Kyo and Yuki have the same last name in this story but they are in no way related to each other.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: One Thing in Common**

I hadn't seen Kyo at all during the Opening Ceremony, _not that I was looking for him or something_.

Sou and I made our way back to our classroom to get through some notices and general warnings of "being well-behaved as this is your last year and you should all set an example to the younger years" and the like.

5 minutes into the teacher's speech the classroom door opened and in walked Kyo.

The teacher didn't seem to be taken aback by his sudden entrance and soon told him to introduce himself.

"What's up? The name's Sohma Kyo." A look of shock came over my face as I discovered his full name.

_So I guess we have a total of one thing in common._

After his short introduction, Kyo seemed to make his way right to the back and sat down in the seat next to mine.

Sou, who was sitting side-ways with his back against the wall, turned to me. "That the principal's nephew?" I nodded in affirmation, "They look nothing alike."

Kyo suddenly turned to the two of us. "If you want to know about my damn history, the least you can do is ask me to my fucking face!"

I sneered at him while Sou just laughed, "No need to get uptight man. I'm Sano Souichirou by the way."

Sou held out his hand and surprisingly Kyo shook it. _I was sure he would shrug it off or something._

He turned to me expectantly with an eyebrow raised.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked harshly.

"Don't you have the fucking decency to introduce yourself, huh?"

I glared at him, introducing myself anyway, eager to see how he'd react.

"Sohma Yuki."

I smiled as a completely blank look covered his face.

"Surprised?"

His look quickly masked into one of disgust.

"I hope to whatever deity there is out there that we're not related."

I sent him a fake smile. "Don't bet on it."

Kyo and I seemed to engage in a glaring battle again but Sou quickly broke the silence.

"So Kyo, why are you suddenly here at Kaibara High?"

Kyo never broke the gaze as he replied, "My dad's gone abroad for training in China."

"Oh? What training?"

"Martial Arts."

"That's awesome, you know, Yuki here's got his bl-"

"I know." Kyo cut Sou off harshly.

"Oh... you know, you don't really know anyone here, do you wanna have lunch with us or something?"

Kyo finally broke the glaring contest and answered, his voice filled with disgust. "With you and _him_? I don't think so."

Sou smirked, "Now now, come on. You don't want to have lunch alone now do you? There'll be girls."

"Pfft, don't lie Sou. There are no girls."

"Now why did you have to tell him. He'd never have known otherwise!"

I saw Kyo's eyebrows raise and a look of amusement cross his face. _I guess I am supposed to be helping this guy out. Urgh, I hate being told to do something._

"So? Are you gonna eat lunch with us or not?" I asked him, nonchalantly.

"Whatever."

"You're gonna love hanging out with us. We're awesome." Sou said, his voice full of pride.

"Wow, if that's not flattery then I don't know what is." I drawled lazily.

"Sano! Sohma!"

Our attention was suddenly brought back to the teacher. "Keep quiet in class you two!"

"Sorry Sir." I replied while Sou saluted with a "Righty-o!"

We heard our teacher sigh before carrying on with his lecture. _It's not like we haven't heard this talk a thousand times. We got the same one last year. And mid-year. And at the end of the year. Do they think we're deaf?_

As homeroom came to an end, the classes were a bit messed up since it was the first day back and it was all about initiating the first years into high school, we headed to our usual spot outside for break, Kyo following behind us almost hesitantly.

I groaned and brought my fingers up to the sides of my head in order to massage my temples. I felt an arm snake around my shoulders as Sou leaned in, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing." I lied swiftly.

"Don't do that, Yuki. I've known you since we were 10 years old, don't think you can hide when you're troubled."

I sighed and looked behind us, Kyo watching us carefully, almost scrutinizing us.

I turned back and whispered my response, "It's nothing really. Just... this guy, he gets on my nerves."

Sou laughed, ruffling my hair a bit. "I'm gonna have to point this out to you dude, but.. most people get on your nerves."

I hit his hand away from my hair, "It's not like that! I've only just met him and I already feel like strangling him sometimes. No one's been able to annoy me this much since... since... well, you!"

Sou smiled down at me,_ Sou beats me by 2cm in height, now that I think about it, Kyo's taller than Sou.. dammit Yuki get your head out of the gutter!_, "Well you won't have to deal with him alone, I'll always be there to get in the way if need be."

I stared at Sou as he leaned closer to my face, his head turning a fraction so he was closer to my ear, "You gotta admit it though, he's hot, don't ya think?" I pushed Sou away from me.

"I hate you." I mumbled as Sou just laughed.

I told my friends and family that I was gay 5 years ago. Supposedly that makes me liable to think that every guy I see is hot. _I haven't even dated anyone before_.

"Aww, now don't be like that Yuki, just pointing it out you know?"

"Well I don't want it to be pointed out to me, I'm fine with where I am now."

"Ya? And where's that? A virgin?"

I glared at Sou before gaining my cool, "Well we can't all sleep with the entire female population at Kaibara High now can we?"

"Ouch Yuki, that one hurt." Sou said, feigning hurt by holding onto his shirt right above his heart. "Besides, we all know that I'm never the one who goes after them, they all come flooding to me."

"You disgust me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Right at that moment, we saw Seiji and Aki hanging about outside their classroom.

"Aki!" Sou shouted before attempting to glomp him. He was promptly stopped by a firm hand against his face.

"Seiji! I just want to hug him!"

"Well get your hug somewhere else."

"Stingy."

Seiji looked over at me, concern taking over his features.

His forehead connected with mine and I stared up at him until a second later he removed his forehead from mine.

"No fever... are you okay?"

"Did Mimi set you on me?"

"No. Does she have a reason to?"

"No, it's just that she thought I had a fever this morning too."

"Well you're looking a bit pale."

"... Seiji, you've known me for 9 years now, you must've noticed that I'm always pale."

Aki's soft voice spoke up, interrupting our chat.

"There's someone glaring daggers at you, Yuki..."

Without turning around to see, I answered Aki. "Ya, he does that sometimes."

Sou turned around to drag Kyo over to the group. _Well doesn't he seem madder that usual._

"This is Sohma Kyo. He's the principal's nephew. We told him to join us for lunch since he's new around here."

"Same surname... you guys related or something?" Seiji mused.

"No." came both of our replies.

"Okay... I'm Minami Seiji, and this here is Kanzaki Akihiko." Aki waved in response.

After the introductions we made our way to the senior field.

We immediately went to sit down on a nice grassy patch and, almost immediately, Sou spoke up again.

"So, I've been wondering.."

_Oh boy_. I lay face down on the grass, half-listening to Sou while at the same time enjoying the sun beating down on my back. Sou continued, "If you're the principal's nephew, why isn't your surname Hayato?"

"My dad and Uncle Shigure have different fathers. When my dad's mom got remarried she took the surname of her new husband while my dad kept his father's surname."

"Oh... well that makes sense. Are you staying with the principal then?"

"... My dad thought that I'd want my freedom so they planned for me to live in the dorms."

"Woah, that's so cool! I've always wanted to live in the dorms!"

"Why?"

"There's this super hot care-taker... wait, haven't you met her? Her name's Honda Tohru, 22, super friendly, long brown hair, cute brown eyes."

"I only got in this morning."

"So you haven't even seen the dorms yet?" Seiji asked, pure curiosity in his voice.

"Well I only found out I would be staying there this morning anyway."

"Wait then dude, shouldn't you be jetlagged or something?" Sou asked confused.

"Nah, my hometown's about a day's drive from here. I drove her on my bike and kind of stopped along the way to get some sleep. I'm a morning person so I'm used to being up for long hours before coming to school. It'll probably hit me this afternoon though."

"You mean to say you haven't slept today yet?"

"Well after I went to the airport to see my dad off 2 days ago, I kind of just got on my bike and drove here so that I could take my time and be here this morning. The last time I slept was... yesterday afternoon? I went to my damn uncle's house this morning only to find out he'd left already."

I looked up from my spot on the grass, finding Kyo's eyes almost at once.

The whole group seemed to be staring at him, speechless.

After a moment's silence I spoke up. "Well I'd never be able to do it."

There were murmurs of agreement as I sunk my head back down onto my arms and closed my eyes.

_Morning person... pfft, there's no such thing._

* * *

I stared at Yuki as he let his head drop down onto his arms again.

_Damn, I need to get this dude out of my head._

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I was asked another question. "So we're the first people you've met?" I nodded in response. "Lucky us." Sou smiled.

_These guys are the most random bunch of friends I've ever met. That guy Minami Seiji, the fucker who put his forehead against Yuki's, was that strong but silent type, it was as if he were the peace-maker while Sou was this rowdy, outgoing guy, not to mention that quiet guy Kanzaki Akihiko. I think I've heard him speak 5 lines since I got here and then let's not forget. Sohma fucking Yuki. I'm not sure what it is but everything he does or even what he doesn't do, manages to piss me the fuck off._

"So I'm guessing you haven't heard of the dance then?"

"The dance?" I asked, _this better not be one of those stupid school dance stuff where you have to ask girls out as a date. Hate those damn school dances._

"Yip, it's like a school party, except not. You gonna come?"

"Ya.. no. I'm not a school dance type of person."

"Like I said, it's not really a school dance."

"Well elaborate then cause I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

Sou snorted, "Well, practically the whole school comes but it's at my dad's club."

"Your dad owns a club?"

Laughing, he replied, "Yip. Ever since I can remember."

"And? What kind of party is this?"

"Well no one really knows the theme yet since I kind of only thought about it this morning but it's a masquerade dance party."

I pulled my face. "Masquerade? Are you serious?"

"Ya, well a modern sort of one. Basically just dress your best and at the door you'll be given a mask to wear. I have 2 older brothers and ever since my oldest brother's been at the school there hasn't been one year when there hasn't been a Sano brother at Kaibara High and each year the oldest brother at the school will organize the beginning of the school year party. This year will be the last though cause I'm the youngest."

I nodded slowly, sort of understanding it all. "Why do you guys do it though? Isn't it troublesome?"

"Well it can be sometimes but it's nice to organize so we don't really mind. It happens every year on the first Friday of school and this year's no different. It's more of a way for everyone to get to know each other."

"Well then what's with the mask theme?"

"A twist. I mean, it's all nice to just stick with your friends and sometimes you don't approach people cause you've heard something about them when in reality they may turn out to be someone who's surprisingly very similar to you. It's easier to get to know people. Don't you think?"

Yuki lifted his head from his arms again, turning over onto his back and stretching, allowing a little skin to show when his uniform lifted up. _Fuck you Kyo! Stop looking!_

"I, for one, think it's a brilliant idea, Sou."

"Well of course you would Yuki. It'll give you the chance to let go again."

I raised a curious brow at this, "Let go?"

Sou laughed, "Ya, you should see this guy whe—"

Before Sou could finish his sentence Yuki had tackled him to the ground with his hand over Sou's mouth.

"Shut up, Sou!"

My amusement peaked when the two started fighting. No punches were thrown, it was more of a wrestling match. About 3 minutes later, Yuki had Sou in a vice grip, with Sou's head in a headlock.

Sou started beating his fist on the ground, "Okay, okay! I give!" Yuki got up off Sou and just as Sou was going to grab his legs, he did an impressive back flip successfully getting out of Sou's reach.

I saw a smirk come over Yuki's face as he stared down at Sou. "You forget who you're dealing with Sou."

"Ya? Well, I could always tell Kyo about your first club experience as payback."

A complete look of shock overtook Yuki's features. "Shut the fuck up, Sou!"

"Why? Are you embarrassed your reputation's going to go up in shambles?"

"He's the principal's nephew!" Yuki hissed.

_Wow that's nice to know. I'm going to be treated differently just because I'm the principal's nephew?_

"Exactly." came Sou's smug reply.

"Fine, if you're gonna play it that way. I guess you wouldn't mind me telling dear old Shin-nii what you did last year over New Year's? I'm sure he'll be thrilled to find out."

I watched as Sou immediately went quiet.

"You promised."

"Did I? I simply can't recall."

"Okay guys, cut it out. You're gonna scare the new guy away." Minami's deep voice broke through the verbal fight.

I hadn't even noticed that the guy was still here, he and Kanzaki were just sitting there in their own world, silently talking to each other.

"You guys are more amusing than I thought." I mused.

I thought I had done it in my head but I had obviously said it out loud as all eyes were on me now. I started getting a bit irritated at the silence until Sou ran up to me and hugged me.

I tried, in vain, to get him off me, "What the hell dude, get off me."

Minami smirked at me, "Well I think you're going to fit into this school just fine, Sohma."

* * *

**Please review!**

**I'm not entirely sure if I should be continuing with this story if no one likes it, so at least let me know if I'm wasting my time updating. If I don't get too many reviews I might stop so please tell me!**


	3. Guess Who's Back

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. If I did... let's just say Kyo and Yuki would be messing up Shigure's house in a completely different way.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my first 2 reviewers KuraResa and mousecat :) Thank you so much for reviewing, it made me really happy :)**

**This chapter was going to be longer but I decided to cut it here rather and have the next chapter more focused, sort of. Hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Guess Who's Back**

Just as I thought, by the time school ended that afternoon, I was exhausted.

During the day my uncle had told me to take my luggage to his office and from there he'd gotten someone to take it to the dorm.

Glad that I could just go to the dorm and get to sleep as soon as I could, I fetched my bike outside and drove the little way to the dorms.

The dorms were separated into 2 separate buildings, one for guys and other for the girls, connected in the middle by a large courtyard with a fountain as a centre piece and benches scattered here and there all leading to a massive dining hall.

I had parked my bike near the entrance of the boys' dormitory and had made my way into the dining hall.

_Fuck this place is huge._

"Oh hi, you must be Sohma Kyo, right?"

I turned around only to come face to face with possibly the cutest girl alive. _This must be the chick that Sou was talking about._

"Er ya, hi. You're... Honda Tohru?"

She smiled happily, "Yes! You can call me Tohru. I'm so glad that you've come to Kaibara Dormitories. Your room is on the bottom floor, that's where all the seniors stay. Would you like me to give you a tour of the dorm or would you like me to show you to your room instead?"

"The room!"

She laughed good-naturedly. _Dammit Kyo! Stop blushing like a damn school boy!_

"I thought as much. Hayato-san mentioned you'd probably be tired after your trip. Have you eaten? I could make you something to eat if you'd like."

"You don't have to go out of your way, you can just take me to the room." I said almost harshly but her cheery disposition never faltered.

"Right this way then."

I followed her out of the hall and into the main building.

We walked down the hallway until we reach Room 113.

Tohru knocked swiftly. "Hey Kazuki-kun? It's Tohru. I've got your roommate with me."

The door opened to the face of a guy with red hair and vibrant light brown eyes, "Ah Tohru-chan what a lovely surprise." He smiled swiftly at Tohru, lifting her hand to press a kiss against the back of it before holding out his hand to me as a greeting.

"So I guess we'll be spending a lot of time together then, I'm Shiba Kazuki but you can call me Kazu."

I shook his hand firmly, "Sohma Kyo."

His eyes widened, "Really? Related to Sohma Yuki by any chance?"

My eye twitched. _Does everyone know that damn kid?_

"Thankfully not."

Kazuki smiled, "Not a fan I see."

"He's nothing special."

"Ho ho. So where's your luggage?"

"Kazuki-kun... it's already in the room..." came Tohru's soft voice.

"So that's what that was. Thought it was a bomb or something."

I saw Tohru's eyes widen, "A b-bomb?"

Kazuki smiled and swung his arm over Tohru's shoulders. "Just kidding. Thanks for bringing him over Tohru-chan. I'll help him get settled in."

With an almost nervous smile Tohru left us and Kazuki closed the door behind me.

"So? What do you think?"

"It's something to get used to but it seems cool enough."

Kazuki laughed heartily before clapping me hard on the back. "Don't worry, we have loads of fun here, you'll enjoy yourself. Do you want me to take you around the place or has Tohru-chan already done that?"

I took off my shoes at the entrance and made my way into the room behind Kazu.

"Nah it's cool, maybe later though, I want to catch a nap first."

"What? First day back's got you that tired?"

"Nah, haven't slept for more than a day."

"Damn man, well get right to it then. I'll wake you up for supper and then take you around the place after."

"Thanks." I made my way over to where my luggage was on my bed, took the bags off and just collapsed onto it.

I heard Kazuki make his way over to his desk and put his headphones in. I could hear the faint hum of his song through the headphones and it acted as a sort of lullaby which soon had me falling into a deep sleep.

The last thing I could remember thinking about was a pair of soft, violet-coloured eyes.

* * *

I sighed as I lay back on the grass.

The week had gone by relatively quickly and it was now Friday.

_I haven't seen Kyo for 3 days._ I shook my head, hoping that Kyo would leave my mind already. Kyo hadn't been hanging out with us much after that first day. He'd preferred to spend more time with his new friends from the dorm.

_I wonder if he'll still be coming to the dance tonight. _I growled in irritation and flung my right arm over my eyes, noting that I hadn't gotten rid of him yet. _Damn it all to hell!_

My sun was blocked by a shadow and I looked up annoyingly into the eyes of Sou.

"What do you want?"

"And here I thought I'd bring you some positively amazing news, oh well guess I'll just leave again."

I could feel the sun fall upon my face again. _I need all the good news I can get._

"Wait." I could practically hear Sou smiling. "What is this _amazing_ news?"

"Guess who's back."

I shot up into a sitting position and stared at Sou with disbelief.

"Don't kid with me Sou!"

Sou merely wiggled his eyebrows and I couldn't help but jump up and hug him.

I pulled away and hit him lightly on the chest.

"Are you serious?"

"Yip. Came in this morning, he said he would come to visit during lun-"

Before I could hear more of what Sou said, I ran towards the doors and made my way to the entrance.

I practically threw the doors, leading to the outside of the school, open, bumping into someone head-on this time - both of us falling to the ground.

I groaned as my ass hit the floor. "Ouch... er, sorry about that."

I looked up to see who the unfortunate idiot who'd been at the end of my very unusual happy mood was.

_Oh fuck no._

"Dammit, how about you be more careful next time and look where you're going instead of bumping into people like that!"

I snorted, "Says the idiot who's at the entrance doors of the school when it's break-time."

He finally looked up at me, apparently as shocked as I was initially.

"Yuki?"

"The one and only."

That seemed to trigger Kyo's usual mood and soon I found myself lifted up by my shirt staring into angry red eyes.

"Bump into me again and I'll kick your ass once and for all."

I glared at him coldly and practically hissed my reply, "Really? I thought we'd already established who'd win in a one-on-one battle when we met in the Principal's Office. Need me to remind you again?" _Nice going Yuki. Make him hate you even more._

I saw Kyo's face go from annoyance to anger and then surprisingly to confusion just as I felt hands cover my eyes.

I couldn't stop the grin from appearing on my face and seconds later I felt Kyo's grip on my shirt loosen and then finally release.

"Haru?"

The hands left my eyes and I was turned around to face Sou's older brother, Hatsuharu.

"Hey there, Yuki. Not getting into any trouble, I hope."

I smirked, "Oh please, we all know who taught me exactly how to get into trouble, you loser."

"So what? Don't I get a hug?"

* * *

"So what? Don't I get a hug?"

_What the fuck? Who the hell is this guy?_

I don't know what it was, I hadn't even met the guy but I already felt like ripping his arms off.

I'd never seen Yuki being so friendly before, not even with Sou, as he practically fucking skipped into the guy's extended arms.

Finally the guy seemed to notice my presence.

"Oh sorry, was I interrupting something?"

Yuki blushed for what seemed like a millisecond before regaining his cool.

"No, not at all. Haru this is the principal's nephew, Kyo. Kyo – Haru."

He seemed to be studying me at first before he held out his hand, "How do you do?"

I looked down at his hand, not taking it. _Much better before _you_ appeared._

The atmosphere grew even more awkward as _Haru_ and Yuki seemed to realise that I wasn't going to shake his hand.

Yuki glowered at me before turning back to the fucker, taking the outstretched hand in his. "Come on, let's go see the others."

As they walked away, I looked down at their conjoined hands, my fists clenching at my sides, I felt like punching someone in the face, preferably someone who had black and white hair. My anger never left me as I looked up at the guy again who seemed to be staring at me with amusement, a smug smirk plastered on his face as if he knew something I didn't.

A few minutes later, after Yuki and the fucker had left, I realised I was still standing on the same spot. My anger peaked even more and I kicked the door in front of me, making my way angrily to the dojo on the campus.

_Fuck that fucker, this is all fucking bullshit!_

* * *

**In this story Hatsuharu's full name is Sano Hatsuharu and he's the middle son of the Sano family. I think it's pretty obvious as to why I didn't add his surname during his introduction to Kyo. If not, well you'll find out in the next chapter!**

******The next chapter will be the dance and more information about Haru and Yuki's relationship will be enclosed as well as other relationships between characters already introduced into the story and characters which haven't been introduced yet.**

**Please review!**


	4. Company It Is

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. If I did... let's just say Kyo and Yuki would be messing up Shigure's house in a completely different way.**

**A/N: I am aware that the legal drinking age varies from country to country but for the sake of the story I've made it so the legal drinking age is 18.**

Song: 'Dirty Picture' by Taio Cruz ft. Ke$ha

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Company It Is**

"I'm really sorry about what happened earlier."

Haru and I sat at the table in the large kitchen in the Sano household. Both of us eating ice-cream sundaes made by Haru of course since I would probably find a way to screw up something like sundaes.

Haru looked at me seemingly amused. "Do you have something to be sorry for?"

I blushed momentarily, "Not really... it's just that I... he..." I sighed, "Kyo's not the most sociable person."

Haru laughed, "Ya, I noticed. He's quite the feisty one." Haru looked at me questioningly. "Is there something you want to tell me Yuki?"

"What? No. Nothing."

"Oh come on, if there's anyone you can tell, it's me right?"

I groaned. Haru was right. If there was anyone I could vent to it would be him.

"Fine. It's not nothing." Haru nodded, waiting for me to continue. "I don't know what's happening to me. I can't seem to get that idiot out of my head. He's annoying the hell out of me."

Haru interjected, "Sou annoyed you at the beginning too, right? Maybe you'll end up being his friend. Just like what happened with Sou."

I shook my head, "It's not the same... it's not the same as it was with Sou. Sou would irritate me but never to this extent. Kyo doesn't even need to speak for my whole body to start becoming tense. The moment he walks in to a classroom or even the building it's as if I can _feel _him and to tell you the truth it's beginning to freak me out."

Haru smiled down at me, "I understand how it may feel now, Yuki, but I've got a feeling that there's more to all of this. Something you're unaware of or you may even know deep down but be too afraid to admit."

I looked at him, my face full of confusion. Haru continued, "Okay. It may not make sense. Have you actually spoken to him? One on one, I mean."

I thought about it, "Well ya, the first time I met him... though that was in the principal's office. A few times after that too but it mostly ended up in his having some sort of argument."

"Have you ever been alone when speaking with him? Having a proper conversation."

I shook my head. _Now that I think about it, I haven't_.

"I think it'd be a good idea to get to know this guy, even if it's just to figure out what he's got that's making you feel uncomfortable."

I shook my head again, this time more to myself. "That's the funniest part. It's not uncomfortable. Not at all. It's just... odd. Like I'm a puppet and he's the puppeteer and although he doesn't know it, every time he moves, I move with him."

I growled, _none of this is making any sense!_

I felt a soothing hand at my back, rubbing in circles.

I looked up to find Haru looking at me kindly as if he knew my inner turmoil. "I tell you what. How about you just forget about him tonight? Have fun, we'll party like we partied when I took you guys to your first club experience."

I laughed, "You're just a bad influence. How did you become the Student Council President?"

He smirked, "I was popular and I had the teacher's wrapped around my fingers. Easy as that."

"Well beware, I'll wipe your name as 'Commander' out of everyone's minds."

"Oh really, young grasshopper?"

I smirked, "Soon the student will surpass the master."

We both started laughing, our laughter interrupted by Sou's appearance in the kitchen.

"Well, what's got both of you in such good moods?"

I smiled, crossed my arms and leaned back in my chair, "Just telling Haru how I'll be surpassing him in the near future."

"Damn Haru-nii, Yuki's challenging you. What you gonna do?"

"Oh I'm not worried; my legacy at that school cannot be changed by Yuki. I was way cooler."

"Ya? Well did you know that Yuki's got his own fan club now?"

Haru's eyes went wide, "What?"

"Sou!"

Sou merely laughed, "What? I think it's awesome."

"Oh ya, you would. I don't particularly like having a group of girls stalk me."

Haru seemed to get over his shock, replying mockingly, "Oh? Would you rather have it be a group of boys?"

I punched Haru hard in the arm, "Ya right."

"Don't be fooled, it's not just a bunch of girls, Haru-nii."

This time Haru wasn't the only one who was shocked, "What does that mean?" we both asked at the same time.

Sou looked at me as if I were crazy. "You mean you don't know?"

The confusion on my face intensified, "Know what?"

"That there are guys in that fan club too."

I couldn't help it; my mouth fell open by itself.

"Believe it or not Yuki, you've become popular with both sexes."

"But... but..."

"Things have changed Yuki. The guys know you now, well not know know but they know enough about you to know that you're not trying to get every single guy's girl. They've realised they were wrong to suspect you from the beginning."

"Are you serious?" I asked disbelieving.

Sou smiled slightly, "Ya, Minagawa came up to me after school ended today and he actually told me to apologize for what happened between you guys during 1st year."

This time Haru spoke up, "Better late than never. Is he still misbehaving?"

Sou laughed, "Nah, I think he was too afraid after you beat his ass when we were in 1st year to even approach any of us again, well until now that is."

"Serves him right, actually thinking Yuki would try and steal his girlfriend and then spreading around all those womaniser rumours about him, that chick was a whore. She tried to seduce me too."

"Oo! Me three!"

The brothers high-fived and then turned to me realising that I hadn't spoken up for a while.

"Yuki? You alright?"

I looked up into Sou's worried eyes and smiled. "Finally."

He smiled back and ruffled up my hair. "Now that's a smile."

"Shut up." I said as I laughed and swatted his hand away from my hair.

"Okay, I'm going to get ready. You guys are always way too enthusiastic."

"It's not called enthusiastic when you get there on time, Haru."

"It's called being fashionably late, Yuki." He said matter-of-factly and with that he walked out of the kitchen.

"The party's starting in 10 minutes, Haru-nii! We have to pick up Seiji and Aki first so we're leaving without you!"

"Okay! I'll meet you guys there." He shouted back.

I scooped the last spoonful of ice-cream into my mouth, picking up both bowls and putting them into the sink. "Even though he knows where the club is, why do I have this feeling he's going to get lost again?"

Sou laughed, "I know, that's half the fun."

I shook my head at him in amusement as Sou grabbed his keys and we made our way to his car.

_Don't think about him, don't think about him, don't think about him_.

* * *

When we arrived at the club the hype had already started.

We parked in Sou's usual spot and made our way to the entrance, Sou ahead of us all while Seiji, Aki and I walked behind him in a row.

We walked up to the front, ignoring the long line of people and gained immediate entrance to the club, getting our hands stamped to show that we were 18 (and could drink) and grabbing a mask as we came in.

The masks were really cool. Black masks with slashes of white and neon colours.

A smile made its way across my face as I saw the amount of people at the party. There was just something awesome about not being able to recognize anyone.

The club was built so that upon entrance you were already on the middle floor. The bottom floor was the dance floor and was also the bar area and then there were booths on either side of the dance floor where people could relax. The middle floor was similar in that it also had a bar area albeit smaller and the feel was more private, and then lastly the top floor which was VIP.

We made our way immediately to the bottom floor. The music was booming and the crowds were already going wild.

"I really didn't think it would be this full already, it's only 22h40!" Sou shouted over the crowd.

"Well this is gonna be the last one ever, so I guess people are getting pretty hyped!" I shouted back.

Sou and I made our way to the bar while Seiji and Aki went to get us a table.

We got to the edge of the bar and Sou immediately leaned over, making eye contact with the blonde bar-tender.

"Arisa-chan! Can I get 4 of my usual please?"

The girl smirked, "Wow Sou, 4 at once?"

"Nah it's for Yuki too." He said, pointing in my direction. "And Seiji and Aki are back at the table."

She finally seemed to recognize me and gave me a big smile. "Well if it isn't the Prince himself. Why thank you for gracing us with your presence." She said, bowing slightly.

I blushed, "School's been keeping me busy, sorry for not showing up more often during the holiday."

"No problem, at least you're here now, right?"

"Hells yeah!" Sou said, draping his arm over my shoulder.

Arisa-san soon had our 4 drinks up and ready. Sou and I picked up the drinks and made our way to the table.

We had all had very noticeable clothing on so that we could find each other relatively easily. Although Sou had mentioned that the party was about meeting new people, since we were moderating the party so-to-speak we felt it necessary that we would be able to signal each other should trouble arise.

"Thanks." Seiji said as he grabbed the two drinks in Sou's hand and passed one down to Aki who was sitting at the end of the table and in the middle of the couch which turned in a semi-circle.

I sat down and passed the other drink in my hand to Sou.

"So, I got a request." Seiji's deep voice stated after a few moments of silence.

Sou and I turned our eyes to Seiji with delight and then back to each other, "Yay!" We shouted in unison, giving each a high-five.

" So when is this party?" Sou asked inquisitively.

"Only next month, but I was thinking we could come up with 1 or 2 new songs and then play 1 of the favourites."

We all nodded in agreement. "So when are we gonna start?" I asked.

"Well I was thinking we could start Tuesday after school. Aki and I are both free."

"Yeah I don't mind, my duties will die down as the weeks pass. I'll still be a bit busy but my Tuesdays are free."

"Ya, I'm free too."

"Well of course you're free. When are you ever busy?" Seiji said with a smirk.

I laughed in Sou's face which was slightly red out of embarrassment.

"Whatever, Seiji! I have stuff to do too, you know!"

"Really?" Seiji grinned, "Like what?"

Sou stuttered, "S-stuff... it's none of your business."

I joined Seiji and smirked. "Wanker."

Sou seemed to have no more words since he replied by giving me the middle finger.

I gulped back the last of my drink. "Anyone want refills?" I asked.

Sou nodded enthusiastically while Seiji and Aki merely shook their heads.

"Okay, I'll be back soon."

"Need me to go with you?"

I scoffed at Sou, "What do I look like? Some girl needing protection?"

Sou grinned, "Well now that I get a closer look..."

It was my time to pull middle-finger. "Screw you."

* * *

Kazuki and I made our way through the club entrance. _Finally. Fuck that line was long._

I walked to the edge of the railing over-looking the dance-floor. The club was packed. Kazuki and I put our masks on and made our way down the stairs. Kazuki seemed to be leading us to the bar when we got to the bottom floor.

He leaned against the edge of the bar and ordered two drinks from a blonde bar-tender and we stood there waiting, looking over the crowd of people on the dance floor.

_I wonder if Yuki's here already._ I shook my head, trying to get him out of my head and then promptly growled inside my head when I realised something else, _even if he is, he's probably here with that fucker._

Kazui shook my shoulder and I turned to face him, realising that we were no longer alone.

"I want you to meet someone. This is Nidou Kagura."

A busty brunet held out her hand to me. She had this stalker look in her eyes which made me almost regret shaking her hand. She held it firmly almost not wanting to let it go. I had to pull a bit harder to get my hand out of her grip but finally she released it.

"So, your name is?"

"Sohma Kyo." I answered, knowing exactly what her next line would be.

"Oh? Sohma? Are you related to the President by any chance?"

_It's always the same fucking question about the same fucking asshole._

"No." I answered, a sharp tone in my voice which I hoped carried the fact that I didn't want to talk about it any longer.

Kagura didn't seem to get the hint.

"Oh really?" She asked disappointedly. "What a pity? He's so beautiful and he's got brains too. I doubt there's something he isn't brilliant at."

I didn't know what happened next but words started flowing from my mouth without my realising it.

"Well the guy's so uptight so I really don't understand why everyone's got him on such a high pedestal. He's really nothing special. I've spoken to the guy and if anything he's boring at best."

Through the mask I could see Kagura's eyes go wide and then suddenly they narrowed almost ... passionately. "Ya definitely, he's nothing spe-"

Before Kagura could finish what she was saying, a loud "Woah" from behind us sounded and a glass slammed against the counter. Everyone in the close proximity to the bar-area seemed to have been caught by it too because when we turned to see what the commotion was about we realised we weren't the only ones staring at the blonde bar-tender who was gaping at the person in front of her who seemed to be downing another drink.

"...Prince? You okay?"

"I'm fine." The person replied curtly and then promptly turned around, bumping into Kagura and murmuring a soft "Sorry" before making their way through the crowd again.

Probably a second later the area around the bar seemed back to normal again and it seemed that only I was still stuck in a trance wondering who the stranger could've been.

"Kyo? Are you okay?"

I turned to Kagura, only noticing now that she was still there, "Ya. Ya, I'm fine. I wonder who that was."

"Who cares? Who would want to know such a rude and disrespectful person anyway?"

I nodded my head in half-hearted agreement, still looking in the direction that the stranger disappeared.

Kazuki grabbed my arm to get my attention again, "Come on. What are you spacing out for? We're gonna head up a level."

"Yeah, I got it. I'm coming."

I followed up the stairs after Kazuki. After we got to the top Kazuki and Kagura had met up with some more people, taking seats at the table. I stood against the railing my eyes following through the crowds trying to look for that stranger again.

_What the hell? I don't even know what or who I'm looking for. _I sighed turning my back and leaning against the railing instead, looking at Kazuki and Kagura socialising.

_Why do I feel like something's missing?_

* * *

I made my way back to the table, furious out of my mind.

_What the fuck does he mean "uptight"? I'm not fucking uptight!_

I could notice that voice from anywhere. It was Kyo. And the fact that it was Kyo and not some random guy seemed to infuriate me even more.

Sou caught sight of me, standing up at arrival. I realised briefly that more people had joined our table.

"Hey, what took you so lo- Where's my drink?"

"Drank it."

"You drank it? Then where's yours?"

"Drank that too."

Before Sou could speak up again, I interrupted him.

"Someone dance with me."

I realised the other two people who were at the table. It was Shinobu and Haru. Shinobu stood up quickly, "Well I won't mind."

I grabbed his hand and was about to make my way to the dance-floor until I heard Haru complain, "Hey! That's unfair nii-san! I want to dance with Yuki too."

Ignoring Haru's protests and letting go of Shinobu's hand I made my way ahead of the older Sano brothers and moving through the crowd, headed right for the middle of the dance-floor.

Shinobu finally made his way to me. "I haven't seen you for a week and I don't even get a 'hello'?" he inquired.

I smiled a little, "Sorry, Shin-nii. I was suddenly put in a really bad mood." I hugged him, "Hi."

I felt him hug back and laugh slightly. "So Ayame _has_ taught you manners."

I laughed slightly as I pulled away, "Why yes he has." I looked around suddenly noticing Haru's absence. "Where's Haru gone?"

"He's gone over to Rei at the turn tables. Something about knowing how to get you to smile again."

As if on cue, Haru made his way towards us. "And wait for it." He said with a smile on his face.

_I could dream of ways to see you  
I could close my eyes to dream  
I could fantasize about you  
Tell the world what I believe_

I finally realised what song was playing and a smile broke out on my face, my mood immediately lightening a bit even though I was still a bit angry at the remarks.

_But whenever I'm not with you  
It's so hard for me to see  
I need to see a picture of you  
A special picture just for me, yeah_

"My first club song." I said, awestruck.

_So take a dirty picture for me  
Take a dirty picture  
Just take a dirty picture for me  
Take a dirty picture_

_Just send the dirty picture to me  
Send the dirty picture  
Just send the dirty picture to me  
Send the dirty picture, picture, picture, picture, picture_

A wide grin broke across my face as my eyes closed and my hips moved to the beat on its own accord and as I got lost in the beat I faintly heard Haru shouting, "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

"_Whenever you are gone  
I just wanna be wit' ya  
Please don't get me wrong  
I just wanna see a picture"_

I sang along as my hips continued to move, Shinobu and Haru moving up close to dance up behind me and in front of me.

_Take a dirty picture for me  
Take a dirty picture  
Take a dirty picture for me  
Take a dirty picture_

My eyes opened again, my smile as clear as day on my face. My eyes travelled along the middle floor just in time to see someone turn around and make eye contact.

My smile slipped slowly from my face as my eyes met red ones. _There's only one person I know with eyes like those._

I could feel in my very being that the person I was looking at was Kyo.

Kyo seemed entranced by my movements and I could see him and his friend looking at me with intrigue in their eyes._ Not like they know who I am. Might as well show Kyo just how wrong he is._

Not breaking eye-contact I moved my hips more slowly with the slow part of the song returning.

_The dream of ways to see you  
I could close my eyes to dream  
Fantasize about this with you  
But the way is never seen, oh _

Kyo's eyes seemed trained on me and as I felt the beat of the song return I started to dance somewhat provocatively. Placing my index finger in my mouth and biting, watching Kyo's eyes narrow in on my finger, before removing it and smirking.

_Uh, snap, snap, snap_

_Whenever you are gone  
I just wanna be wit' ya  
Please don't get me wrong  
I just wanna see your picture_

It was as if Kyo and I were in our own world. It was like one of our glaring competitions except completely different. The air around us was like static and I wondered if he knew who I was, a small part of me _hoping_ that he did.

"_When you're all alone, boy  
I got something to give ya  
Will ya play along  
If I take a dirty picture"_

I sang, my eyes still completely trained on Kyo.

_Take a dirty picture for me  
Take a dirty picture  
Take a dirty picture for me  
Take a dirty picture_

_Send the dirty picture to me  
Send the dirty picture  
Send the dirty picture to me  
Send the dirty picture, picture, picture, picture_

_Snap, uh, snap, snap  
Click, click, snap_

Even as the song came to an end and the next song continued in its place, Kyo and I continued to look at one another.

Our eye contact was broken as Haru hugged me suddenly and then I felt Shinobu hug me too.

"Aniki, why are you hugging Yuki too?"

I felt Shinobu shrug against my back. "I felt left out."

I laughed and hugged Haru before turning around in the hug, albeit awkwardly, and hugged Shinobu too.

"Thank you."

Shinobu and Haru both smiled back at me, having let me out of the hug, and Shinobu answered, "Anything we can do to make Yuki-chan feel better."

I looked down at my shoes guiltily before sighing and smiling back up at them.

I took each of their hands and led the way back to our table.

_I've really got to put a lid on whatever's going in my mind about Kyo. I'm affecting even the people around me._

* * *

As I was leaning against the railing I saw Kazuki climb out of his seat and make his way over to me.

He stood next to me facing the same direction and watched the rest of the guys half-heartedly.

"What's up? Not having fun?" He asked softly.

I groaned, "It's not that... I've just got a lot on my mind lately and it's sort of pissing me the hell off."

I heard Kazuki laugh over the roar of the crowd, "Well who better to piss you off than yourself right?"

I snorted, _Yeah and a purple-haired demon._

We stood there in silence before we heard a voice which seemed to come from the dance floor, "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

I kept my eyes in front of me, Kazuki being the more inquisitive one turned around to face the dancing crowd.

The song that was playing was quite catchy and before I could control myself I was nodding slightly to the beat.

I suddenly felt Kazuki nudge me roughly. "Dude! Dude! Check this out, it's hot!"

I turned around and immediately made eye contact with the person standing dead centre in the middle, with someone in front and behind them, dancing to the beat, their smile fading a bit and I wondered briefly if it were because of me. _Oh ya right because they definitely know who you are, Kyo!_

"Damn, do you think that's a dude? He's got some hips."

I didn't answer, my eyes were way too enraptured by the person in front of me. The stranger seemed like a guy but if it were why the hell would I be so taken in by him.

I saw the stranger put their finger in their mouth and bite slightly. My eyes zoned in on those lips and I felt this strange urge to join the stranger on the dance-floor and having my body up against theirs instead of those other two bastards.

I saw the stranger smirk. Slightly irritated with myself that they seemed to know exactly what I was thinking.

_Why the fuck do those eyes look so familiar?_

The beat picked up again and the stranger moved their hips more seductively and almost deliberately as if purposefully trying to get a rise out of me.

_Yuki?_

My eyes didn't break contact even after my mind spoke the name. As the stranger danced more and more, the more I felt as if I knew them, as if it were Yuki dancing there.

_Are you stupid, Kyo? What the hell as gotten into you? What does that purple-haired ass have to do anything with the person dancing right now?_

I saw his mouth moving, singing along with the words of the song and the urge to have him – _have Yuki!_ my mind seemed to scream – moving against me came back even stronger this time.

We were in our own world now and as I noticed those violet-coloured orbs once more I couldn't deny that every fibre of my being said it was Yuki and the fact that I didn't mind it at all was entirely too odd.

The song came to an end and the next song picked up almost immediately, yet Yuki and I still held each other's gazes until someone hugged him and then a second later I saw him being hugged by the person behind him as well.

I watched Yuki hug the guy in front of him and then turn to hug the guy behind him and I swiftly turned around to lean against the railing again. I was seething. I felt enraged. More so than when I met that douche Haru.

I promptly turned around to see if one of the guys were Haru but realised that I was too late and that the trio had already made their way off the dance-floor.

I slammed my fist against the railing, Kazuki's voice breaking me out of my inner-rage.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?"

Kagura came up to me at that exact moment too. Clinging to my arm and uncaringly rubbing my arm between her breasts which just seemed to disgust me.

"Hey... why don't we get out of here? Just you and me."

I pulled my arm out of her grasp roughly. "No thanks. I'm just gonna get some air."

Kagura seemed ready to scream at the top of her lungs and attack me for rejecting her offer but Kazuki quickly sent her off to the group of friends again before following me quickly.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No! I just want to get some damn air!"

"Okay, just go outside, call me if you wanna go back to the dorm again." Kazuki said calmly and I felt slightly regretful that I had been so harsh with him.

I growled, "Sorry, okay. I just need some time to think. I'll be back soon."

I made my way through the crowd and out the door. I walked down a little way and turned the corner. I sat down against the wall removing my mask and breathed in deeply.

_I'm going out of my mind here. What the hell am I gonna do?_

"Hey there, we saw the way you were moving in the club. Wanna have some fun with us?"

I lifted my gaze from my knees and looked to the right of me. _What's going on?_

My eyes widened as I realised who they were talking to – a drunk Yuki, who seemed to be finding it hilarious that three huge guys seemed to be towering over him.

"Er, no thanks. I don't like to hang out with guys on steroids." I heard Yuki's reply.

The guy in the middle didn't seem to be finding Yuki's response as funny as Yuki himself was and he seemed ready to punch Yuki's face in.

_Oh fuck._

I stood up hurriedly and ran to Yuki, pulling him slightly behind me. "Is there a problem here?"

"_What_ are you doing?" I heard Yuki whisper harshly to me.

"I'm saving your ass, that's what I'm doing." I hissed.

The guys didn't seem to be very happy that we were no longer paying any attention to them and the guy in the middle pulled his fist back, seemingly ready to punch me.

I caught his fist with my left hand and punched him square in the stomach with my right.

"Muscles like yours aren't all that." I said, sneering down at him as he clutched his stomach.

"Fuck you, dude." His friend said and seemed to be ready to attack if he were told to.

"Leave them, they don't matter." The guy on the ground said and I looked at them a bit surprisingly. _Giving up so easily?_

As they were leaving, I turned to Yuki to ask if he was okay and before I knew it Yuki spun me so quickly around that I fell to the ground and ended up looking at the sky in confusion.

Yuki appeared above me again in a matter of seconds, offering his hand to me.

I took it, not entirely sure about what happened.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concern laced in his voice and his eyes.

"What the hell was that?"

"Never turn your back on your opponent. Did your dad never teach you that?"

I groaned, "The fucker raced back for me, didn't he?"

Yuki smiled slightly and I don't think I've ever thought of a guy as cute before but he seemed to be an exception.

"Ya, he did."

I turned around and looked at the three guys lying on the pavement.

"What the fuck?" I asked, looking back at Yuki for answers.

"You forget what I've got my black-belt for?"

I rolled my eyes, "I remember. Please don't mention it again."

I looked around and noticed he was alone.

"Where were you going and why are you alone?"

This seemed to turn his mood sour and I instantly regretted asking him.

"I can take care of myself, if you haven't noticed." He said, motioning down to the three motionless bodies on the floor next to us.

"Says the one who was laughing at them initially."

"Says the one who turns his back on his opponent during a fight." Yuki replied haughtily.

"Well I'll show you right now how I can beat _your _tiny ass!"

I saw Yuki get fed up and he was about to shout something back in response before he just stopped and took a deep breath and blew it out slowly.

"I'm sorry but can we continue this some other time? I'm in no mood to fight, especially with you."

"Says the one who knocked down 3 guys a few seconds ago." I replied with a smirk.

At this Yuki smiled and laughed a bit and I suddenly felt elated that I was the reason behind it happening.

"Now that's a different story."

We both ended up laughing and when our laughter died down Yuki spoke up. "So... I guess I'll see you at school or something?"

"Huh?" I replied dumbly.

"I... I was heading home."

"You were gonna walk?"

He seemed to blush slightly in response, "Yeah... My house isn't far from here. My younger sister, well she doesn't want to leave yet and I was going to wait for her but she managed to secure a lift with one of her friends and since I didn't want to bother anyone else, I insisted that I could take myself." He said, with an almost prideful tone. Adding the next part with humour, "I am a big boy after all."

I snorted at that, "Maybe in ego ya but definitely not in height."

He hit me on the arm playfully and mumbled, "Shut up." A definite blush overtaking his cheeks now. "It's getting late so I better go." Yuki tried again.

"It's barely midnight." I said, not sure why I was protesting.

"I'll have you know that my usual bed-time is around 10pm."

I laughed and then before I knew what I was saying, I just blurted out the first thing that was on my mind. "Want me to walk you home?"

Yuki's face went bright red, his eyes widening to the size of saucers and when I finally realised what I had said, my face seemed to mimic his.

"No! That's not what I meant!" I screamed out, eager to try and make my words disappear.

His shocked expression turned into one of confusion, "Is there another definition to 'Want me to wal-'" Before he could finish his sentence, I covered his mouth with my hand, not wanting to hear what I had said again.

His eyes widened again and I could practically feel his body tense up.

I removed my hand quickly, "Do you want me to walk you or not?" I blurted out, my voice full of embarrassment. _Fan-fucking-tastic Kyo, scream at him and make him hate you even more. He'll probably never say yes now._

"Er.. okay?"

I looked at Yuki confused. "You're okay with it?"

He shrugged, "My house is close by car but it's just a bit of a distance when walking. Company would be nice."

I think I was day-dreaming a bit because I could have sworn that I saw hope flicker in his eyes.

I couldn't stop the almost dopey smile from reaching my lips. "Company it is."

* * *

**A/N: So there it is. Please review to tell me what you think.**

**I was planning on writing more but somehow I felt as if this would be a nice end to the 4th chapter, don't worry I will be writing about their walk to Yuki's house.  
**

**I'm currently writing finals so although this chapter is a bit later than I would have liked, it is longer than my previous chapters. It may be a couple days till my next update but I've got a couple of days free before my next paper, starting from this Tuesday, so I'll try my best to write a bit more during that time. I know I'm ranting sorry, just thought I'd let my few viewers know that it's gonna be a rough couple of weeks for a bit since my exams stretch over 6 weeks and I'm currently only in my 2nd week (with 2 exams tomorrow! Eeek!). Anyway, I'll study hard and write when I can. Hope you guys continue to follow the story though. I'll try my best to update when I can :)**


	5. Deliciously Awesome Cappuccino Muffins

**Disclaimer: As I've said before, I do not own Fruits Basket and it hurts me deep inside so please don't rub it in :(**

**A/N: Sorry about this being a bit late. Regardless I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Deliciously Awesome Cappuccino Muffins**

Kyo and I walked in companionable silence for 10 minutes. I didn't know what to say to him at all. I was almost nervous but for the life of me I couldn't understand why.

"So... how did you find the party?"

I blinked in surprise, not having expected Kyo to speak. "What?"

"The party... were you having fun?"

I blushed, I wasn't sure if Kyo was referring to the dancing or not, he may not even have known it was me. "Er.. ya, sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Well... it started off good and then sort of spiralled down from there." I said with nervous laughter.

"Why? What happened?" Kyo asked with a genuinely concerned expression on his face.

I shook my head, not willing to allow those feelings of hurt resurface again, especially in Kyo's presence. "It was nothing, nothing at all."

Kyo seemed to want to inquire further but after a few minutes he huffed in surrender.

We were silent again and Kyo was once again the one to break the silence seconds later.

"So who's that Haru guy?"

I was caught back by his question and my heart fluttered at the question, "Just a friend..."

"A ... a boyfriend?" Kyo asked. I looked at him just in time to see him glancing at his shoes.

I sputtered, "_B-boyfriend_?"

Kyo's eyes lifted immediately to mine, his eyes widening with embarrassment. "I'm sorry! I just thoug- I assumed that you were... you know? ... Like that."

I suddenly got offended, "'_Like that'_? What the **fuck** is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing! I didn't mean it like that, you idiot!"

"_Idiot_? Is it in your nature to continuously berate me or is this fun to you?" I asked and before I knew it my mind went blank and I just started saying everything on my mind. "So what? I disgust you now? Fine! I'm gay! Is that what you wanted to hear? Fucking sue me!" I yelled and hurriedly walked away from Kyo, trying to escape from his very presence.

Kyo was practically hogging to catch up to me, after he stood in shock for so long. I was halted when a warm, big hand grabbed my elbow. "Yuki! I said it's not like that!"

Kyo was looming over me, his red blazing eyes staring a hole into my softer lilac ones.

"I don't care if you're straight, gay, bi or whatever. It doesn't matter." Kyo continued.

I immediately averted my gaze from Kyo's and I felt him let go of my elbow. Kyo's hand went to his face and he groaned.

I hugged my arms to myself and looked in Kyo's direction. "You're... you're not disgusted?"

Kyo hurriedly removed his hand and shook his head, "No! Why would I be?"

"Well... cause, you know, I like guys and stuff.."

Kyo snorted, "Are you disgusted by it?"

"How could I be? I've accepted it a long time ago."

Kyo smiled softly, "Well... if you're not disgusted by it then there's no reason for me to be, now is there?"

I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding and a weight seemed to be lifted from my shoulders.

"So... are we just gonna stand here or do you not wanna go home anymore?"

I shook my head in amusement, a small smile making its way onto my face before I started walking in the direction of my house again.

Suddenly remembering where our conversation left off before it got so horribly weird, I decided to clear up any misunderstandings.

"Haru, he's... he's not my boyfriend." I couldn't discern the look that appeared on Kyo's face at the news but I decided to carry on. "He's sort of like my mentor. I've known Sou since I was 8 years old and although I had known Haru, we only became close during the time when he was the Student Council President at Kaibara High and he sort of 'groomed' me into becoming the next President."

I watched as Kyo's face morphed into one of confusion. "Why did you mention Sou though?"

This time it was my turn to look confused, "Why wouldn't I? The only reason why I know Haru in the first place is because of Sou."

"Is Sou gay too? I could've sworn he was straight.. wow, that's unexpected."

"Sou's as straight as they get. What are you on about anyway?"

"But I thought you said Sou introduced you to that guy Haru."

"Well ya in a way, I mean I spend a lot of time over at Sou's house so obviously we met."

There was silence and I could practically see Kyo's brain work over-time.

"What are you not getting?" I said, amused.

"So what's the relationship between Sou and that guy?"

It finally dawned on me, Haru hadn't been properly introduced.

I snorted and then smirked at Kyo, "Well, if you actually _bothered_ to shake Haru's hand when you met him, you'd know."

I watched as Kyo's body tensed and he stayed speechless.

"Sano Hatsuharu."

"Who's that?"

"I'll repeat slower this time, **Sa**-**no** Ha-tsu-**HA**-**RU **."

It finally dawned on Kyo, "... he's one of Sou's brothers..."

"Ding-a-ling-a-ling. We have a winner!"

Kyo mock glared at me. "And you couldn't tell me straight out because?"

I linked my hands behind my back, practically singing my reply, "Punishment~" I looked back at Kyo and stuck out my tongue.

* * *

Yuki stuck his tongue out at me. "Serves you right for not shaking his hand."

_Sou's fucking brother... and he's not Yuki's boyfriend._ My mind seemed to purr in contentment at the new-found knowledge.

"The Sano brothers helped me through some tough times so.. I'm kind of indebt to them." Yuki added, and I noticed that his laugh seemed a bit sad.

"What sort of 'tough times'?"

Yuki's body tensed and I saw him take a deep breath as he forced his body to relax. "It's over now... so I guess I can tell you."

He became silent for a minute and I instinctively knew that he'd need the time to calm himself before he spoke.

"When I started out at Kaibara High I wasn't really popular."

Before I could help it I snorted. "Are you serious? I've been at that school for a week and I've been asked one question more than any other: 'Are you related to Sohma Yuki?' You're famous at that school. Everyone adores you."

Yuki promptly blushed in response, "It wasn't always like that." I remained silent, willing him to continue. "Close to the end of first year I was hit on by a girl in my class. I knew I was gay by the time I was 13 already so I politely declined her offer. Her boyfriend, in another class, heard about it from who knows where and came to the conclusion that it happened the other way around."

Yuki started walking again and I followed him, instead this time, next to him.

"Rumours started circulating around the school that I was a womanizer." He let out a sigh and continued, "All the guys started avoiding me and if I never had Sou, Seiji and Aki I think I may have gone crazy." He said with a sad yet fond smile and in that moment I could understand why they seemed like a close knit group. They protected each other, through thick and thin. "I became a person who wasn't approached by many of my peers and since I'm not very sociable from the start I never made any other friends..."

I didn't know what to say in response. I had thought that he'd always had it easy, that he'd always been the centre of everyone's attention.

"...You said earlier that it was all over now and that meant you could tell me about it. What did you mean by that?"

A smile broke out across Yuki's face, almost child-like. "He apologized!"

I laughed a little in response, "Who did?"

"Minagawa of course!"

I looked at him in confusion and amusement, "Yuki... I think you forget that I'm new at the school."

His smile faded but his eyes never dimmed, "Oh ya... Minagawa's the guy who started the rumours and who tried to hit me in 1st year."

"He tried to _hit_ you?"

Yuki looked shocked at my outburst but answered anyway, "Er... ya, he did but that was long ago." He said, almost as if trying to reassure me, and for some reason it worked... a bit. "Haru stopped him before he could... and then punched him. Minagawa had a black eye for about a week." He said, amused. "Haru would've been taken off the Council if he hadn't threatened Minagawa not to tell anyone for fear of more bruising."

I smiled at Haru's tactics and was almost impressed. _Almost_.

"Okay, so I might not like the guy much but... well played."

Yuki laughed good-naturedly. "Is that _respect_ I hear in your tone, Sohma-san." He said, mockingly with a fake shocked expression.

I fought to keep the grin off my face, "Shove off."

We laughed in unison. _I don't think I've laughed this much in a long time. Okay, so he's actually kind of cool but I'm definitely not telling him that anytime soon._

"My house is the first house around the corner so it's okay if you turn back now." Yuki said, and I hoped I wasn't imaging the hesitance in his voice.

_I don't wanna leave just yet._

"And leave the Prince to fend for himself, oh the horror. What will the people say?" I said dramatically and in mock seriousness.

Yuki chuckled and played along, "Well your duties will soon be completed and your chivalry well-rewarded, oh loyal sir."

We turned the corner, chuckling slightly and, hearing muffled voices, stopped, bringing our eyes up to see a couple outside Yuki's house. A beautiful woman with long silver locks was pressing a man with dark hair up against the side wall next to Yuki's front gate, much to the man's protests.

Yuki seemed as shocked as me but soon he made his way up to the unsuspecting couple who were now kissing passionately, the man's hands having found the silver-haired beauty's ass and seemed to be pulling her closer even though he had been previously protesting.

Yuki grabbed the lady's arm and pulled her away, whispering harshly, "What the hell have I told you two about indecent behaviour in front of the house? If you want to fuck, go upstairs to your own fucking room!"

* * *

To say I was pissed would be an understatement. _Out of all the times to find Aya-nii and Hatori making-out in front of the house, why did it have to be today? What a great fucking first impression of my dysfunctional family_.

Ayame grinned unashamedly, "Yuki! Welcome home!"

I glared at Ayame, "Don't '_Welcome Home_' me! What the hell are you doing?"

"Making-out, of course!" He said, with so much enthusiasm that I felt like hitting him with something.

I turned my eyes to Hatori. He was always the level-headed one, yet somehow whenever Ayame would seduce him in public he'd always have trouble rejecting him. "Don't you have anything to say for yourself!"

"Sorry, but you know how your brother gets when he wants something, I couldn't help myself."

Our argument was broken by a sudden outburst, "BROTHER?"

I looked back, remembering Kyo was still here.

I groaned as Ayame perked up at the newly discovered presence. "Oh! And who might you be?"

"Aya-nii meet Sohma Kyo. Kyo, this is my older, terribly annoying, brother, Sohma Ayame."

Ayame smiled sweetly and extended his hand, "How do you do? Same surname, that's interesting. Not related by any chance, are we?"

Kyo shook his head, shaking Ayame's hand, still a little shocked. "I... I could've sworn you were a chick."

"Thank you!" Ayame said and he wasn't even joking, he actually took the statement as a compliment.

Hatori held out his hand next, "Sorry about that being our first meeting and all, I'm Yuki's guardian, Minami Hatori." Kyo shook his hand next and by the questioning gaze on Kyo's face I knew Hatori was applying more pressure into the handshake than necessary.

I put my hand on Hatori's chest, pushing him away from Kyo and forcing their hands apart. "Okay, enough. You still haven't answered my question Aya-nii, why are you guys even outside? You do know that you're right outside the house, right?"

Ayame pouted slightly. "But Ha'ri looks so hot in a suit." He replied as if it were enough of an explanation but I didn't buy it.

"And you couldn't wait till you were inside the damn house?"

Ayame shook his head, defiantly. I growled, "I'm gonna kil-"

Hatori stepped in before I could say anymore, always the peace-maker, just like Seiji. "Enough Yuki, don't threaten your brother." He said sternly and I glared at him half-heartedly. "Ayame and I were just leaving, a few of our friends invited us out for a drink and thinking that you and Mimi were out we decided to take them up on their offer, Ayame just got a little... side-tracked."

"Fine, whatever. Enjoy yourselves." I said, giving up some of my anger and waving them off in a shoo-ing manner.

They were just about to walk away before I was glomped by Ayame.

"Be careful, Yun-Yun! I love you!"

Seeing that I was about to explode, Hatori grabbed Ayame's arm and pulled him away, making their way down the side-walk. "If you're gonna do it, just remember to be safe!" Ayame shouted over his shoulder.

I blushed in response. "We're not going to do anything, you idiot!" I shouted back at him.

Huffing in defeat and exhaustion, I turned to Kyo. "Sorry."

He laughed, "Why are you sorry?"

I looked at him as if he were missing a screw. "Did you not just witness that? My brother's just way too much. Having you see them like that from the get-go, it's so embarrassing."

Kyo's next words caught me off guard, "From the get-go? Am I going to be seeing more of them?"

"That's not what I meant." I hissed, and turned to the gate, my cheeks flushed.

I opened the gate and turned to Kyo about to thank him for walking me.

Upon making eye-contact, we stood there in an awkward silence, neither one of us moving.

* * *

"So, I guess this is when I invite you up or something?" Yuki finally said, swallowing nervously.

"I guess it is..." I replied, but never made any indication of moving. I was too busy thinking about various scenarios over in my head, wondering what the hell we would do if I decided to go up with him. If Yuki were a girl it would've been much different but instead of this being a visit to just another guy friend's house, it seemed more personal, more intimate.

I looked at him for a minute more before I heard Yuki chuckle, asking with an adorable smile on his face, "You coming or what?"

"Well since you're asking so nicely." I drawled sarcastically and made my way past Yuki through the gate.

Yuki pushed the gate close, locking it and walked up a couple of steps before walking along the pathway to the stairs.

I finally got a chance to look around, noticing only now how beautiful the house was. There was a large gate next to the front gate that led to double door garages. Surrounding the white house were plants of different heights, colours and shapes. It was like a gigantic garden.

I followed after Yuki, walking down the up the few steps and along the pebble-stoned pathway. The designs on the ground were amazing and there were lavender flower beds on either side of the pathway, making the image that more ethereal. I walked up the steps, which were made of large fieldstones, and onto a large patio, Yuki already onto opening the front door.

I heard Yuki open the door and disarm the alarm as I looked over the edge of the patio at the beautiful view of the garden.

Yuki came up beside me, "It was a hobby of my mom's. She designed the entire house." He said with pride.

"It's stunning." I said, because it truly was. No amount of words could describe the warmth this house gave off. The house was mainly white with grey pillars and a grey roof. The colour combination would usually give the feeling of detachment but the colours of the flowers and plants surrounding the house provided it with the brightness and warmth that it needed.

"Thanks." I turned to Yuki to find his eyes downcast. I had thought that I heard hurt in his voice and looking at his body language now allowed me to believe that I was right.

I wanted to ask him about it but the sudden contemplative expression convinced me not to.

"So am I getting a tour of your house or what?" I asked instead, with a smile on my face, hoping to restore his previous mood.

"Now is that any way to ask your superior?" He said, his chin raised in a show of feigned superiority.

I grabbed Yuki's hand, bending down to kiss it lightly. I smirked as I looked up at a blushing Yuki through my eye-lashes. "I deeply apologize, Sire."

Yuki's hand felt soft in mine, and just as I had thought, when my lips touched his skin it was even more so. _If his hand's this soft, I wonder how his lips feel_.

I let go of Yuki's hand as if it were on fire, missing the hurt look that marred Yuki's face. "Sorry but I have to go." I said hurriedly and was about to make my way back down the stairs when that soft hand grabbed my arm.

Yuki seemed torn at the fact that he had stopped me but his grip didn't falter.

"Please... Come inside. The least I could do is make you something warm to drink to repay you for your kindness."

I shook my head, "I've kept Kazuki waiting long enough. I shouldn't make him worry."

"Surely a couple of minutes wouldn't change anything. It's just a drink."

I could sense Yuki's stubbornness and I felt my resistance waver at the pleading in his eyes.

"... Fine. Just one cup."

"That's all I ask for." Yuki said as his hand slid from my upper arm past my elbow and down my forearm, his fingers lightly inter-locking with my fingers, beckoning me towards the door as we started walking with Yuki walking backwards. Our eyes were in a stern lock with each other's as if there were a pull between us that we didn't understand, as if the world we were living in would shatter if we didn't keep touching each other, feeling each other in some way.

* * *

I guided Kyo into the house, for some reason I hadn't wanted to stop touching him. I stepped over the threshold of the house and kicked the door close before offering Kyo a small smile and gently let go, albeit unwillingly, of his fingers.

"Now you can't escape." I said deviously, striving to get the mood back to normal lest we have an awkward night.

My smile grew as Kyo smirked. "And what's stopping me from merely turning around and walking through that door?" Kyo questioned.

"Me." I said without hesitation.

Confident that Kyo wouldn't back out now, I turned around, kicked off my shoes and made my way through the archway to my right, pass our eating table and into the kitchen a little ways beyond it.

A few minutes later I heard Kyo make his way into the kitchen.

I turned around and faced him with a sort of guilty expression. "So you know how I offered to make us something warm to drink?"

He nodded wearily. "Ya?"

"Well... Mimi's sort of prohibited me from doing anything in the kitchen besides wash my hands, pour cold drinks or water and microwave things." I said sheepishly.

"Which means what exactly?"

"Would you like a glass of juice?" I said, laughing. "I mean, _I'm_ dying for a cup of hot chocolate but last I tried _that_ on my own, well let's just say we're grateful only the cup broke," I said and then remembered something else, "oh and the kettle too."

Kyo burst out laughing at my last line, "You broke a _kettle_ trying to make hot chocolate?" He said disbelievingly.

"It wasn't my fault, okay! There was this cool music video playing on TV when I was holding it and when I was dancing it sort of fell... and broke. How was I supposed to know that it was a glass kettle? Don't kettles make it through that type of stuff?"

Kyo looked at me as if I were an alien. "And here I thought you were perfect at everything you did. To think your weakness would be the kitchen."

"So what? I don't need the kitchen to survive." I noticed Kyo's expression turn to amusement at my stubborn words. "Okay, so I need the kitchen to survive. I've tried. I really have. Everything I do in the kitchen leads to some kind of downfall. As we speak, this delicious cappuccino muffin mix lies in the cupboard and I can't even make it because Mimi said she'll make it when I 'deserve it' and Lord knows I can't make it by myself so I'm stuck with having to stare at it in longing instead." I said, hoping that Kyo would understand my anguish.

"Okay, okay. I believe you." He said, holding in another laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" I said when Kyo finally couldn't hold it in anymore. "I'm serious, it's all fluffy and yummy inside!"

My statement just seemed to make Kyo laugh even harder. I stood their pouting slightly. When Kyo finally calmed down, which was quite a while later, he explained himself. "I thought you were this stuck-up, pain-in-the-ass asshole who couldn't give a fuck about anyone else but himself," Kyo started and my heart constricted but I never said anything. "and here you are, in your own home, acting like a 5 year-old who can't make their own muffins. Do you know how amazingly hilarious this is?"

My pout increased, "Is that a compliment or are you insulting me? I am certainly not a 5 year-old!"

"It's a compliment. It means I don't find your personality so hideously annoying and against my will I have to admit that you're not that bad, Prince."

My mood lightened at the fact.

"Well you're not that bad yourself, Sohma-san."

Kyo snickered before turning his eyes on me again, "So are we making these delicious cappuccino muffins or not?"

I gawked at him, "Have you listened to nothing I've said tonight?"

Kyo smirked, "So what? You suck at cooking. That doesn't mean I do."

Both of my hands went to my mouth and my eyes widened with excitement. "You're going to make my deliciously awesome cappuccino muffins for me?"

"Well, you do want to eat them don't you?"

I nodded enthusiastically.

"Then I'll make them."

I frowned suddenly, realising the reason for Kyo's presence.

"Have you changed your mind?"

I broke out of my thoughts, "Excuse me?"

"About the muffins, have you changed your mind?"

I shook my head quickly, "No way! How could I ever?"

"Well, you frowned so I assumed..."

"Cappuccino muffins would never make me frown, the fact that _you're_ making them is." I stated.

"You really dislike me that much?"

My face morphed into one of bemusement. "I don't dislike you." I stated firmly. "It's just that, I'm supposed to be repaying _you_ and yet here you are making _me_ muffins, in my own home nonetheless."

Kyo's expression changed to a cheerful one. "Well, I'll just add it to your tab."

I snorted, "My tab? Is that right?"

He nodded earnestly, "I should start charging you interest at the rate you're going."

"Fine, add it to my tab but no interest!" _At least, this way I'll get to spend more time with him._ Shocked at my own thoughts I shook my head, earning a concerned expression from Kyo.

"On to the muffins!" I said cheerfully and went to the cupboard to fetch the muffin mix.

Kyo looked over the directions and scoffed, "This is like kindergarden stuff. Can you seriously not make this?"

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. Now's not the time to ponder over my inability to do anything kitchen-related. What else are we gonna need?"

Kyo smirked at me in amusement and I glared at him in response.

"Okay," he spoke up, looking over the packet again, "all we have to do is add the mixture, along with 2 large eggs, 125ml of cooking oil, 200ml of water, to a bowl and mix. It's that simple."

I stared at him, "That simple? Are you sure?"

He nodded, "It's that easy. And for extra flavour they say we can add 50g of chocolate chips."

"Even I can do that." I said, about ready to grab the mixture and start by myself but Kyo pulled the mixture out of my reach. "How about we not take the chance?" I pouted against my will. "No need to look at me like that, do you want your muffins to live or not?" I nodded, albeit sadly before gathering all the things Kyo would need and placing them on the counter along with two mixing bowls, a cup and a measuring jug as Kyo requested as well as pre-heating the oven to 180 degrees (Celcius).

I sat down in the high chair opposite Kyo's working space and rested my elbows on the table with my chin in my hands.

_Kyo making my favourite muffins in my house... never thought that would happen._ I watched intrigued as Kyo's hands worked swiftly and even elegantly. He was always this hard-headed and rough guy but my opinion immediately changed by seeing him in the kitchen.

"Do you do this kind of thing a lot?"

Kyo looked up for the first time since starting the muffins. "What? Enter someone else's house and start making cappuccino muffins?" He asked amused.

I rolled my eyes again, "No... I mean, cooking or baking or whatever."

He nodded slightly, his eyes moving down to concentrate on what he was doing again, "My dad and I... we live – _lived _– by ourselves, just the two of us. My dad worked hard in order to support us both. We weren't very well off at the beginning but it got better after my father's dojo started blossoming." Kyo paused but not enough for me to start speaking. "When I was younger I was quite the trouble-maker and I would never want to go to school because I would always be made fun of about my hair. I started skipping school and not caring about what the teachers thought. My dad got called into school a lot and finally he sat me down and explained my situation... The school was gonna kick me out if I didn't start pitching up for class again and getting my grades up. I realised then how much stress and pressure I was putting my father under and I knew I couldn't do it to him anymore so I... I vowed to change. I started going to school more, and I started involving myself more in the martial arts, helping my dad out at the dojo when I could."

He laughed and I realised the action was more to himself.

"My dad told me about his one past-time when he was a student. He never had martial arts so he would do one thing when we would get angry or frustrated. He would sit down and attempt to control his emotions and then he would start cooking or baking, whatever the occasion called for. He taught me everything I know about cooking and soon I had used it as a way to get rid of my frustrations too."

"Does it help?" I asked, truly curious.

"It does, but my dad said that it's never helpful to cook or bake when in a bad mood so I always have to calm myself down before attempting to cook."

"That's... actually pretty cool."

This time it was Kyo's turn to roll his eyes. "Okay, so we're gonna need a muffin tray and some Spray'n'Cook."

I hopped off from my seat and made my way to the pantry. "You're lucky Mimi likes to bake, otherwise Aya-nii and I would never store this in our house."

"Well _you're_ lucky your sister keeps this in the house otherwise you wouldn't be having your... what were they called again?" he asked teasingly.

I huffed in response, "Deliciously awesome cappuccino muffins. Everyone knows that."

"If you say so." He looked at me thoughtfully before asking, "Do you want to help?"

"Help? Are you sure you don't have short-term memory loss?" I asked, referring to my inability to do anything in the kitchen

Kyo laughed loudly and shook his head, "It's fine, I'm here. I won't let anything harm yo—The kitchen. Harm the kitchen."

"Are you sure? What if I mess things up?"

Kyo pulled at my hand a little, bringing me over to his side of the table, two spoons in hand. "I'll show you how." He said gently passing me a spoon.

I stood in front of the batter, slightly intimidated. _How the hell do I not mess this up?_ I felt, rather than heard, Kyo's chuckle against my back as he stood behind me preparing to help me, "Don't worry, I told you everything will be fine and it will."

I relaxed a bit, Kyo's breath hot against my ear. "What do I have to do?" I asked softly, unaware if Kyo could even hear me.

He took my hand, the one holding the spoon, in his and guided it to the batter. "Like this," he whispered and I shivered slightly, "Put the spoon in the batter and hover it over one of the holders in the tray." He held my hand over the first one and used his spoon in his other hand to help the mixture land inside. "See? Simple." Kyo stated, and I merely nodded in response, unable to do anything else.

We carried on like this, filling all 12 holders with the batter and then used the remaining batter to fill them all up. When Kyo deemed them perfect for the oven, he took them over and placed them inside the oven, setting the timer for 20 minutes.

I hopped onto the counter, picking up the mixing bowl of the batter and scooping my finger in, bringing it to my mouth and sucking the batter off, humming in appreciation.

"That's disgusting." I heard, opening my eyes to see Kyo standing a few spaces in front of me.

"It really isn't, have you ever tried?" I asked, and dipped my finger into the remains once again, holding my finger out to Kyo as if tempting him.

"I prefer my batter cooked, thank you very much."

"Oh come on! You won't know until you try."

Kyo seemed to think long and hard before closing the gap between us and taking my finger in his hand, much to my shock, and placed my batter-covered finger in his mouth after saying, "It can't be _that_ good."

I choked back a groan at feeling that talented tongue sweep skilfully over my right index finger. I didn't seem to do a good job of holding my voice down though because sooner rather than later, Kyo brought his eyes back up to mine, shock and slight fear apparent in his eyes.

"What the _fuck_ is happening to me?" He whispered harshly to himself and immediately ran to the door.

I heard light ruffling causing me to suddenly regain my composure and made for Kyo, "Kyo, wait!" but before I could stop him Kyo had already run for the gate, unlocking it and promptly running out onto the street and out of sight.

_Fucking genius, aren't you, Yuki? Congrats, you've just fucked everything up._

* * *

**Review please! Virtual glomps to all who do because they make me very happy :)**

**So I've fixed up the mistakes I could find. Hope everything's okay now.  
**

**Much appreciated, rensei-chan**


	6. 5 YearOlds Aren't Sexy At All

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket :(**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: 5 Year-Olds Aren't Sexy At All**

I didn't want to go to school.

Although I would blame it on my usual dislike for school in general and the monotonous manner in which my school life seemed to drag on, the main reason, well the _only_ one, was having to see Kyo.

After our awkward-yet-fucking-exciting-I-almost-came-in-my-p ants-but-obviously-he-doesn't-feel-the-same-way-an d-I-pushed-him-too-far encounter, we hadn't had any contact... _well he doesn't have your number so how would he get in contact with you? _**He knows where you live, I think it would be pretty simple.**_ But he does live in the dormitories, maybe that's stopping him._

"Ahh! Stop dammit!" I screamed to myself just as Mimi decided to enter the dining room precisely at that moment to my utter embarrassment.

"Yuki-nii... are you okay?" She looked at me, her face scrunched up in concern and worry for the disappearance of the last part of my sane mind.

"Ya, I'm fine. You ready? I was thinking we could walk to school. It's not that far."

At my sentiment she gave me another quizzical look before smiling, turning around and sighing dramatically, "Fine. Since you're obviously in need of my spectacular company, I'll walk with you."

I smirked at her, "Don't get ahead of yourself, Mimi."

Looking back over her shoulder she replied, "You know, Yuki-nii, ever since I was 8 years old, you would always ask me to go on walks with you whenever you needed to think through things that were troubling you. We haven't done it in a while so I was starting to think that you didn't need me anymore." She laughed and continued, "You're my big brother, I just want to let you know that I'll always be here whenever you need me, even if it's just for a walk where none of us talk." She sent another smile my way before heading up the stairs to fetch her bag. I started at the spot she was occupying before, speechless, until she returned. "Yuki-nii? Come on, if we want to make it to school at a reasonable time we're going to have to leave now."

I shook my head, regaining my composure. "Ya, I got it." I picked up my bag and made for the front door behind Mimi.

* * *

It was now Tuesday, school had just ended and Sou and I made our way to our usual practice room. It was originally a music room but had been forgotten about when one of the new music rooms got built which was bigger and better.

_Why the hell wasn't Kyo at school yesterday or today? Is he avoiding me?_

I walked into the room with Sou behind me and plopped onto one of the couches.

"What's up with him?" I heard Seiji ask Sou.

"Won't tell me. Keeps brooding but just says nothing's wrong. If you ask me, I think it's denial of some sort."

"Denial? About what?"

"Well that's what I want to find out."

I heard Aki's soft voice join in, "Well, Yuki will tell us when he wants to tell us, don't you think? Maybe he's just going through a rough patch. We should just be here for him."

"Well there's only so much I can take, Aki. He doesn't even pay attention in class anymore! That's supposed to be my job! Maybe someone swapped our Yuki with a different Yuki! That's gotta be it, that Yuki's an alien!"

"I can hear you, Sou and your theory's retarded."

'Well then come on! Pull yourself towards yourself before you lose yourself, dude!"

I stared at him blankly before laughing, "What the fuck was that?"

Sou practically skipped towards me, hugging me. "Yay! Yuki!"

I tried pushing him away but to no avail. "Okay, okay! Chill! Can we just start practising now?"

"That's what I want to hear." I heard Seiji say and we all went to our respective places, everything having been set up already, probably by Seiji this morning.

I took my stand at my mic and breathed in deeply. _Music is my only escape._

* * *

I walked around the school. Technically I wasn't supposed to be here. I had been 'absent' today so I was supposed to be sick.

Since I had had nothing to do, I figured I'd come and tour the school and since school ended at least one and a half hours I doubted I would get into trouble.

I made my way into the section of the school which seemed practically deserted as if no one had been there in a while.

I made my way to a window, opening it to get some more air flow in the corridor. _Talk about creepy. Not like I'm scared the school's haunted or anything, but is this weird part of the school really necessary?_

I faint noise made its way to my ears and almost in a trance, I made my way towards it. My feet stopped outside a classroom, the door slightly ajar.

The sound was more prominent now and I could now put a name to the noises I was hearing. _Someone's playing the piano._ The piano continued and a voice began to sing.

"_I wish you bluebirds in the spring  
To give your heart a song to sing  
And then a kiss, but more than this  
I wish you love_"

I peeked inside the classroom trying to get a closer look. The song was sad and reminiscent but the voice itself was soft and soothing and I immediately felt drawn to the presence sitting at the piano.

I couldn't see much from my position but I could make out one thing. A boy's uniform and slender fingers running across piano keys.

"_And in July a lemonade  
To cool you in some leafy glade  
I wish you health  
And more than wealth  
I wish you love_"

I slid down the side of the door, sitting down and continued to listen to the voice, making sure I was absolutely silent lest they stop. I felt my body relax and my eyes closed involuntary.

"_My breaking heart and I agree  
That you and I could never be  
So with my best  
My very best  
I set you free_"

There was a familiarity in the voice that enveloped me in warmth.

"_I wish you shelter from the storm  
A cozy fire to keep you warm  
But most of all when snowflakes fall  
I wish you love_

_But most of all when snowflakes fall_

_I wish you love_"

The voice stopped while the piano continued and I knew the song was coming to an end but I didn't want it to. The piano came to a stop too and I just sat there for a few minutes bathing in the afterglow of the performance.

"Kyo?"

I looked up into big violet eyes. "Yuki? What the hell are you doing here?"

Yuki looked around curiously before making eye contact with me again, "Well.. actually I think that's my question. This is the old music room... Wait, how did you even get here?"

I stood up from my seat on the ground, dusting myself off. "I was taking a tour of the school."

"At this hour after school after being absent?"

I blushed turning my head to the side, "Well, ya, it was the perfect time since otherwise I would've been caught out."

Yuki laughed and I felt myself staring at him. _I should probably apologize for Friday.._

"I'm—"

"I'm sorry!"

My gaze snapped up to Yuki's, "Why are _you_ sorry? I'm the one who ran out."

"Well... I shouldn't have done that, I mean, I was just playing... I didn't think you'd actually... li-lick it off." Yuki said and flushed bright red, suddenly finding his shoes very interesting.

_Even after having time to think I haven't actually figured out what's going on but the way he is now... isn't it okay just to give caution to the wind and go along with whatever's happening? I think if.. if it's Yuki... it'll be okay._

I smirked, "Well, I'm never one to back down from a dare." Yuki's lavender eyes made contact with mine again and I could see the pure shock in his eyes.

A smile made its way across his face, against his will it looked like because it seemed as if he were fighting it and not doing a good job, Yuki shook his head and gave a short laugh.

"I'll keep that in mind next time." He said almost shyly, although it seemed as if there was another meaning, I never bothered to look deeper into it.

"You're really good."

"Good at what?"

"Singing?" I said unsure, looking in the room to see if anyone else was in it.

He started giggling, "No, no. That was me. Sorry, I just forgot what was going on before I spoke to you. Thanks... by the way."

"No need to thank me, you've got talent. Ever think of starting up a band?"

Yuki laughed out loud that time, and although it sort of annoyed me not knowing the reason he was laughing, I stared down at him in amusement, waiting for him to regain himself.

"Okay, Yuki. Pull yourself towards yourself before you lose yourself."

I looked at him as if he'd just spoken a foreign language, "What the fuck?"

He smiled widely, "Sou said it to me this morning when he thought I was losing my mind."

"Losing your mind?"

His smile faded a bit and he shook his head, "It's nothing, long story."

Yuki invited me into the music room and whilst I was looking around he sat down on one of the couches in the room. I made my way to the couch sitting on the opposite side, moving my body so I was facing him and leaned against the couch.

"Was it part of the reason you were singing that song?" I asked suddenly, and I didn't know if I was crossing a boundary by doing it but honestly I just had a desire to know.

"My mother used to sing that for me, whenever she thought I was having a hard time." He said as if it was enough of a reason but I didn't understand.

"She doesn't sing it for you anymore?"

Yuki's face fell a bit and his smile turned sad, heart-broken almost.

"She... My parents passed away 3 years ago..."

I froze. _Shit. Shit. Shit!_

"I... um..." I started, unsure of what to say.

Yuki bit his lip, shaking his head more to himself. "It's okay... I'm okay with it now." There was more silence but Yuki continued, wanting to get something off his chest. "I... I had a fight with her, the day before she... you know, passed. Over something as stupid as shoes." He said, snorting almost in disgust. "We were talking over the phone, and she had said she would buy me this pair I had always wanted but supposedly she couldn't find it at the shops and I had the audacity to tell her she hadn't looked hard enough. My father and mother had gone oversees for a business trip which they had extended into a bit of a holiday trip as well. When we found out... that the plane had crashed, I—" Yuki shook his head and his eyes started tearing a bit, he breathed in deeply, willing the tears away before continuing, "Later in the day their luggage arrived, they'd sent it separately to the house. Amongst it were the things they bought for us... In her luggage we found the pair of shoes... It was exactly what I wanted... and I didn't even feel an ounce of want for it after that. I... all I wanted was my parents, you know. I would've gladly given all the gifts, all my possessions if they could just have arrived back home safely. I cried every single night for months. I mean, if I... If I had just been more appreciative towards her then maybe..."

I kept silent. What could I possibly have said to him? He was hurting all this time, carrying everything on his fragile shoulders.

"Look, Yuki, I... I know it must be hard to have lost your parents, but you've got to understand that nothing was your fault. Children have stupid fights with their parents all the time, there's no way you could've known what would happen."

"How would you know anything?"

"I lived _alone_ with my Dad, remember?"

Realisation dawned on Yuki's face, "When did she..."

"When I was born..." I said softly, "There were complications during my birth. She never made it."

Yuki's hand went to his mouth and his eyes released the tears that he had tried to hold at bay. "I'm so sorry." Yuki croaked.

I grabbed Yuki's wrist and pulled his hand away from his mouth. "Don't be."

"But Kyo—"

"Can I tell you something I haven't told anyone before?" Yuki never said anything, he just nodded slightly. "At first when I could actually understand what had happened, I would cry myself to sleep every night thinking I was responsible." I heard Yuki gasp but I carried on, "If my Dad hadn't practically mentally beat the idea out of my head, I would probably have caved... but I learned something important from it all. I have no control and I didn't have it back then either. Just like you, I would've gladly given anything to change what had happened but... life doesn't work that way. My dad told me that my mother had always wanted a child, that if it meant saving my life 'Ayu-chan would've done it all over again.'" I said fondly, "Parents... they have this unconditional love for their children and I swear on my very soul that your mother had it for you."

* * *

I couldn't believe my ears. I had been ranting off about my mother when Kyo hadn't even had the chance of meeting his.

"Sorry... that you had to tell me that."

Kyo snorted, "Believe me, if I didn't want to tell you I wouldn't have. That and you're very easy to talk to."

The corners of my mouth lifted slightly, I wiped the tears from my face hastily, suddenly embarrassed that I had let Kyo see me in such a horrid state.

"Wow, this is embarrassing."

"We'll take it as pay-back for Friday."

"How is that even the same thing?"

"Do you know how embarrassed I was after licking your finger?" He said, averting his gaze and I smirked a bit.

"You did look like you enjoyed it."

I was met with Kyo's blazing gaze, "I did not!"

I continued teasing, "I think otherwise."

"Well who was the one who moaned!"

_Shit, I hoped he hadn't heard that._ "I-i-i... It wasn't my fault! You just did that thing with your tongue and then I..." I said, getting softer and softer as I spoke.

Kyo and I sat in silence, _why if this isn't awkward, what could be?_

"By the way, about what you said earlier... I'm in a band already."

"Really? Holy shit. With who?"

"Sou, Seiji and Aki actually."

Kyo stared at me, expressionless. "I should have expected that." He said monotonously and I laughed in response. "What are you guys called?"

"Perdi."

"_Perdi_? Does it have any meaning behind it?"

"It's Latin for 'I have been destroyed/ruined.' The guys kind of forced me into it a few months after my parents died. Supposedly they couldn't handle seeing me 'wallow' anymore."

"Did it help?"

"It does. Even now, whenever I have a problem, it all seems to disappear when I sing."

"Wait... you said the band's name is Perdi?"

"Yes... so?"

"You guys are the ones we're getting for Kazuki's surprise party next month."

"Ya, Shiba Kazuki.. what do you mean 'we'?"

"He's my roommate at the dorm. Shortly after I arrived and got settled, the rest of the guys told me about the surprise party. I mean, I'm his roommate so I'm kind of in charge of distracting him when things get on the verge of leaking out."

"I see... so... you're gonna be there, I guess?"

"Well, obviously."

I nodded and looked at him with a look of indifference plastered on my face, "Right. Stupid question."

"So why are you here all by yourself? Where are the other guys?"

"They've left already, I was just killing some more time. I didn't want to go home yet."

"I see. Oh ya, how did those 'deliciously awesome cappuccino muffins' come out?" Kyo said, and I knew he said the name mockingly.

I glared half-heartedly and then sighed in dismay, "They burnt."

Kyo shook his head, "There's a reason I put the timer on you know."

"I know, but I didn't hear it. After you left... I was listening to music on my iPod and I never heard the buzzer."

Kyo snorted in disbelief, "After all my hard work."

"I helped out too, you know!"

"Fine. After all _our_ hard work." Kyo said smirking at me. "5 year-old," he muttered as he stood up.

"I'm not a 5 year-old!"

"Actions speak louder than words," He taunted, pointing at my stance.

Confused, I looked down to see that my hands had found their way to my hips and I was indeed standing like a 5 year-old who hadn't gotten their way. I abruptly dropped my hands and huffed in annoyance.

_5 year-olds aren't sexy at all._

* * *

**Review please! Virtual glomps to all who do because they make me very happy :)**

**Thank you for reading!**


	7. Being Surrounded by the Fated

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket**

Song: 'Marry You' by Bruno Mars

**A/N: Hope you enjoy. Also! (Before I forget _again_) Thanks to all those who reviewed. I can't begin to explain how happy they make me.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Being Surrounded by the Fated**

It was Tuesday again and I didn't know what I was doing making my way to the old music room but here I was – walking pass the familiar creepy corridor again.

Instead of hearing the gentle sound of the piano like I had last week, I heard loud voices escaping the room in its place.

I smiled, the one voice was recognisably Yuki's... but the other one, a somewhat childlike and sweet voice made its way to my ears and I had no idea who it was.

Slightly irritated at the fact that someone else was there instead of me, I made my way sneakily to the door which seemed to be opened widely this time instead and peeked in to find a very unexpected sight.

Yuki and a small girl with cute light brown pigtails and a yellow summer dress sitting on a big picnic blanket, books sprawled around them, singing along to a song on Yuki's iPod it seemed.

"_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready._

_Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you._"

As they sang the last line Yuki lightly touched the girl's nose causing her to giggle.

"_Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you._

_Just say I do,  
Tell me right now baby,  
Tell me right now baby._

_Just say I do,  
Tell me right now baby,  
Tell me right now baby._"

They sang together in such harmony, Yuki and the girl singing alternate lines. I couldn't help the smile that came on my face as I leaned against the door, unnoticed by the two occupants.

"_Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you._"

As the song ended, I clapped my hands in praise.

"Bravo, bravo." I said, smirking as I walked into the room. The girl looked back and forth between Yuki and I as Yuki stood up to greet me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was bored." I lied effortlessly, _like I'm going to tell him I wanted to see him. Pfft._

"Oh. Well... this little princess," Yuki said, motioning to the girl who now stood next to him holding onto the side of his shirt lightly, "is Aki's sister."

I crouched down so that I was at eye level with her and smiled, "Hi, my name's Kyo. What's yours?"

"Hanabi." She whispered.

"Hanabi? Well that's a really cool name. Not like Kyo, Kyo's such a boring name, don't you think?"

Hanabi made eye contact with me briefly and shook her head, burying her face in Yuki's shirt before responding, "..I like it."

"Well I'm glad then." I said and reached out to rub her head. The girl was adorable. Sweet and shy and for some reason I thought she would be just like her brother and not speak very much.

"Sorry, Kyo. She's shy, usually she's really _really _loud. She can speak enough for both her and Aki." He said, laughing slightly as the girl hanging on him blushed.

"What were you guys up to?" I said, as I stood up again.

"Homework." Yuki supplied and I looked at their picnic blanket.

"Seems cozy, do you guys need any help?"

Yuki smirked, "From you? I hardly doubt it."

I glared at him, _if Hanabi weren't here I'd punch the asshole!_

"Calm down," Yuki said hastily picking up on my sudden animosity, putting his hand on my arm in hopes of soothing me, "It was just a joke."

My eyes followed the path from Yuki's pale hand, up his arm, pass his shoulder and that slender neck, pass his rosy-pink lips and to his captivating amethyst eyes.

At once my anger dissipated. As if Yuki had this invisible hold on me and if he willed it, I would do it. Irritated at the mere thought that he could control me like that, I shrugged his arm off as casually as I could so that it wouldn't seem if something were wrong.

"I'm calm." I said, breathing deeply to emphasize the fact.

"Yun- niichan..."

Yuki looked down at Hanabi again and smiled gently, a smile I've never seen him use on anyone before, "Yes Hana-chan?"

"My homework."

Yuki laughed and took the hand that was holding his shirt in his, leading her back to their positions on the blanket before turning his head to look over his shoulder at me, "You can join us if you want." I saw Yuki's eyes light up with an unreadable emotion, one which beckoned me closer, and without answering I made my way to the blanket sitting next to him and facing Hanabi.

"What homework are you doing?"

"It's math."

I pulled a face causing Hanabi to chuckle softly and I snorted in response.

"Maybe we should get _Yun-niichan_ to help you with that one instead." I said to Hanabi, feeling Yuki's elbow hit my ribs (probably at the way I had said Yun-niichan), _fuck that guy's got one strong elbow_.

"Hana-chan's really good at math so I doubt she'd need my help anyway."

For the second time that day I saw Hanabi beam up at Yuki.

"Is it okay if I do it on my own Yun-niichan? I'll call you if I need help."

Yuki smiled and nodded, "You're so hard-working, Hana-chan. We'll go sit over at the couch so you can concentrate, okay?"

Hanabi nodded enthusiastically before seeming to immerse herself in the work laid out before her as she settled into a more comfortable position – namely, lying on her stomach.

Yuki got up and made his way to the couch with me following him. We sat down and settled into relatively the same positions we had been sitting in the week before.

"Where's Aki?"

"He's working part-time. He picks Hanabi up from Elementary School after school and yesterday he was speaking about how bored Hanabi looked just sitting there so I said I'd look after her since I'm free anyway." He explained, I barely paid attention from the moment I heard that Kanzaki spoke of his own free will.

I was woken from my musings by Yuki's waving hand in front of my face.

"Earth to Kyo! You in there?"

"Funny." I said monotonously, "I was just caught off guard by the fact that Kanzaki spoke." I said, voicing my thoughts out loud this time.

Yuki laughed good-naturedly, "He does speak you know. He's just silent. He's more of a listener so he tends to keep quiet and let everyone else do the talking. He's an observer."

I nodded, "I don't think I've heard him speak more than 5 times in my life."

"Well that's Aki for you. The more he gets to know you the more he'll speak in front of you. He's weird like that, not sure what it's about."

"Onii-chan's really self-conscious about insulting people so he doesn't speak much because he's scared of offending them."

"Offending them?" I asked Hanabi inquisitively.

"Onii-chan always says things straight out. He'll tell you exactly what he's thinking without sugar coating it. It's a bad habit, Mom said he would get scold out a lot at Elementary school for doing it and she'd always have to come in and apologize to parents because of what Onii-chan would say to their children." Hanabi said, matter-of-factly. "Onii-chan's gotten better though... ever since Sei-niichan became his friend, Onii-chan would always try to hold it in instead of saying it right off the bat."

I nodded in understanding before staring at Hanabi in wonder. "Are you really Kanzaki's sister?"

Yuki started laughing silently behind his hand before he laughed out loud and clutched his stomach soon after, unable to control himself any longer.

Hanabi stood up and huffed, "Yun-niichan is mean!"

"S-sorry Hana-chan," Yuki blurted out between laughs.

"Kyon-niichan tell him to stop laughing!"

I froze, "Ky-Kyon...nii-chan? Is that supposed to be me?"

Yuki's laughter grew harder and I didn't know whether to do what Hanabi said and make him stop laughing or start laughing myself.

"Men." Hanabi huffed and made to walk out of the room.

Yuki suddenly controlled his laughter and worry laced his voice, "Where are you going?"

"The ladies' room." She said swiftly and walked out almost elegantly.

After a moment's silence, Yuki spoke up, "I have too much fun with her."

"How old is she?"

"Six. The most grown-up 6 year old you'll ever meet, I assure you." Yuki stated.

"I think I can believe that." I replied, sinking back into the couch and closing my eyes.

Yuki didn't speak either and both of us where enveloped in sheer silence.

"How's dorm life?"

I replied, keeping my eyes closed, "It's good I guess. It's nice having someone make your meals for you, I didn't expect the dorms to have a house keeper. I mean, we have to clean our own rooms and stuff but Tohru does all the cooking so it's really cool cause she's a good cook."

"I see... Honda Tohru, right? She's a beauty isn't she?"

I opened my eyes slowly, turning my head in Yuki's direction, watching him fiddle with his fingers in a show of nervousness that seemed to remain unexplained to me. His voice had seemed distant and hesitant.

"I guess she is sort of cute." I watched as Yuki's head bent further, his fringe covering his eyes. _But not as cute as you_. I clenched my eyes close, I'd been accustomed to hearing all these sappy thoughts about Yuki but that didn't mean I had to like them. "Do you think she's cute too?" I asked suddenly, aware that Yuki was gay, just wanting to see what his reaction would be.

"Well... even though she's not my type I can definitely see that she's cute... is she..." Yuki started but he paused, as if contemplating whether to carry on or not.

"Is she?" I inquired.

"... Is she your type..?" Yuki asked, and if I hadn't strained to listen I would've probably missed it.

"My type?"

Yuki nodded, keeping his head bent.

"...I can't really say, I don't really know if I have a type or not."

Finally my eyes met those fascinating ones, "You don't know if you have a type or not?"

Albeit against my will, it was happening again. I'd never tell anyone something like what I was about to tell Yuki but for some reason, if Yuki asked I would not hesitate to answer.

"I'm looking for one person. That person who makes you see everything differently, the one who makes you wonder what the hell you've been doing with your life before them." Yuki's eyes stayed intently on mine even as I asked the next question, "What are your views about relationships?"

"I'm not sure. I'd like to think that there's only one person out there for me, but the logic is skewed. There's a chance you may never meet the person you're 'destined' for. Mimi and I joke about it sometimes... we call it 'being surrounded by the fated'. My dad met my mom 2 months before his arranged marriage was scheduled. My grandfather didn't approve so my parents eloped... luckily father was skilled and had business knowledge, along with some help he managed to build the company and we didn't live facing any financial difficulty. Hatori and Aya-nii have been together for 10 years and I swear they still act like a newly-wed couple, we'd come in to the lounge to find Aya-nii just cuddling with Hatori and just relaxing against one another in front of the TV. Being in contact with that many people who've had their happy endings – their perfect partner... what are the chances that I'd find mine?"

I saw the raw emotion in Yuki's eyes and I could see the hope and desire to be wrong in his eyes. He wanted – he _deserved_ – his happy ever after. The sadness intertwined with that emotion caused me to do what I did next.

I reached across and swept some of his hair out of his eyes, "You'll find it."

"How can you be so sure?" Yuki emphasized, hurt marring his features.

"I can't... but if there's a God out there," I started, shaking my head as I continued, "then he'd never be able to let you keep this expression on your face."

Yuki's eyes widened and a faint blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Yun-niichan, Kyon-niichan... are you going to kiss?"

Yuki and I broke away from each other quickly, both standing up at Hanabi's unexpected entrance.

"NO!" We both shouted, earning a sceptical look from Hanabi.

I cleared my throat whilst Yuki replied, "It was nothing! I just had something in my eye and Kyo was getting it out."

Hanabi studied us closely, "That's the oldest excuse in the book Yun-niichan. I'm 6, not 2 but oh well, until next time."

Yuki's shoulders slumped in an indication that Hanabi was probably telling the truth.

"I'd better go now." I said, trying to escape anymore awkward situations.

"But Kyon-niichan, aren't you going to walk me to Onii-chan's work?"

"Hana-chan... I thought I was going to do that." Yuki interjected.

"Well, I want both of you to do it." Hanabi said, staring at us with hopeful eyes.

Yuki looked towards me, biting his bottom lip in what seemed like hope too. I sighed, "Well, come on then, what are we waiting for?"

"Yay!" Hanabi shouted as she moved to gather all of her books.

Yuki made his way over to me, "She really likes you."

"Weird thing, she's known me for about an hour."

"Well she's a good judge of character."

Hanabi made her way pass us and waited outside the classroom. I went to stand next to her, watching Yuki as he closed all the windows inside the room, switched off the lights and locked the door, pocketing the key.

"Off to Onii-chan we go!" Hanabi said, as she grabbed one of each of our hands and pulled us out of the music room.

* * *

"Kyon-niichan?"

"Hmm?"

"I want ice-cream."

I watched as Hanabi effectively twisted Kyo around her finger to get exactly what she wanted.

We made a slight detour to the ice-cream shop across the road, all three of us making our way into the shop.

Kyo and I were still holding Hanabi's hands but she let go as she ran up to the freezer keeping all the different flavours. "There are so many! I don't know which one to choose..."

I walked up to the counter, already knowing what kind of flavour I wanted, "One scoop of—"

"Coffee! In a cup!" Hanabi finished.

I laughed, "What she said."

"One scoop of coffee ice-cream in a cup coming up." The worker said and walked towards the freezer to scope a ball of ice-cream up.

I turned to Hanabi, "Have you decided what you want yet?"

"Bubblegum!" She announced happily and I laughed, "One bubblegum for the little lady. Cup or cone?" The man asked.

"Cone."

"Hanabi, manners."

"Please. In a cone, _please_." Hanabi corrected and the man laughed a bit.

"Coming right up."

I grabbed my coffee ice-cream off of the top of the counter and started eating. My eyes searched around for Kyo. Finding him up against the glass much like Hanabi had been.

I walked over to him. "Have difficulty choosing?" I murmured, half teasingly.

"There are too many flavours." He mumbled in response.

I laughed in response, "You don't have to have them all at once. We can always come again." Kyo looked at me with what seemed like amusement and I realised the meaning behind my words. "You. _You_ can always come back again."

Kyo seemed to make up his mind and told the worker what he wanted. "Turkish Delight please."

"Yun-niichan, Yun-niichan!"

I turned to Hanabi to see her pointing up at the ice-cream she couldn't reach. I picked it up from the holder and handed it to her, walking to the till with Hanabi behind me.

Before I could pay, Kyo stepped in. "Let me get it, she asked me for ice-cream it's only fair."

"But I ordered too."

"You have a tab, remember?"

"That tab's never going to end. I'm going to end up owing you my soul."

"Better me than the devil, right?" Kyo said and this smirk, almost tainted with a hint of fatal and subconscious possession (one I wouldn't mind being entangled in), made its way to Kyo's face.

_Right now, I'm not so sure._

* * *

It was the day of the party and the band was picking me up in a few minutes. Problem? I still didn't know what to wear.

"Yuki-nii, are you serious? The guys are coming in 5 minutes! It's not like you're meeting a guy there or something! Just put on some damn clothes!" Mimi shouted. I was standing in her room asking her for advice on what to wear whilst she lay on her bed reading a magazine.

"It's a performance, Mimi! I have to look my best." I stated, picking up some of the clothes I had brought to her room and placing them in front of me as I stood in front of the full-length mirror in her room.

"You know Yuki-nii, Aya-nii may be flamboyant and get mistaken for a girl more times than should be seen as healthy but he knows more about fashion than me, regarding men and women, given the fact that it is his profession, why don't you just ask him?" She asked me, raising her eyebrow in question.

"I saw him not too long ago, straddling Hatori on one of the chairs at the kitchen table. I don't think I want to interrupt... _that_."

I saw Mimi's face cringe in disgust from the mirror. "Seriously? At the table, where we eat our meals? Gosh, have the decency to take it to your room why don't you. Disgusting."

"I completely agree with you but on the other hand they haven't seen each other for 2 weeks. Hatori's been on a business trip."

Mimi nodded, "Still. I bet Ha'ri-nii isn't even out of his suit yet. He only came in, what? 10 minutes ago?"

I nodded my head in agreement as a grin broke out of my face. "I'm sure he hasn't come in yet." I said in mock gossip.

Mimi made fake vomiting sounds, "Gross, Yuki-nii. Who's been teaching you all of this filth?"

I pulled my tongue out at her from the reflection of the mirror and carried on putting different shirts in front of my torso.

Mimi heaved a great sigh, "Okay, let's just get this over with." She stood up from the bed, picking up some clothes which I laid out at the foot of it and made her way next to me, holding the clothes in front of me. "Sorted."

I looked at the ensemble in the mirror. Tight black jeans with a fitting grey t-shirt with the band's name at the back and on the front, the band's image – a side view of a black Pegasus outlined slightly in red with flames surrounding it. Aya-nii had made the entire band different t-shirts with 'Perdi' and our band's symbol and image on it when he was bored one day and we'd made it a habit of wearing the t-shirts for formal gigs. Though when I say formal I mean, gigs where we played at people's parties. The band was quite laid back in regards to what we wore, going very casual because that's what we were comfortable with.

"Those jeans are really fitting, are you sure? It's not saying too much?"

Mimi shrugged, "You were the one who wanted to look good. All I can say is that the crowd will not be looking at you because of your singing."

_Would Kyo bother looking too?_ I blushed at the thought entering my head. "Thanks, Mimi. I am in your debt."

"Hells yeah." she said as she scoffed.

I laughed, putting the clothes on. I turned around away from the mirror once I was fully dressed in order to face Mimi who was once again reclined on her bed with her magazine. "How do I look?"

She gave me a thumbs up without even looking, "Smashing."

"Mimi!"

"What?" She screamed in response, finally lifting her eyes to take a look at me. She 'hmm'ed and told me to do a full turn slowly. By the time I was facing her again she had a grin on her face. "All I can say is that I'm a genius."

The doorbell rang at that precise moment and I quickly grabbed the remaining clothes off of Mimi's bed, running to my room to merely throw the clothes inside without a care and then raced down the stairs, sliding on my socks to the front door.

I opened it, seeing Aki standing alone outside.

"Hey Aki! I'm just going to put my shoes on. Are the rest waiting in the car?"

Aki nodded in response and made his way to the lounge area.

As I was hurriedly making my back to the stairs, I turned to Aki walking backwards, "Oh yes! Whatever you do, don't go into the kitchen. Hatori came back from his trip tonight." I said, as if it explained exactly what was going on.

I vaguely saw Aki blush as I made my way up the stairs 2 at a time and ran to my room, grabbing my shoes and my black jacket as well as my cellphone, wallet and house keys before making my way down the stairs again and stopping at the entrance to put my shoes on.

"Yuki, you look really good today."

I turned surprised eyes to Aki, "Thanks, Aki."

He smiled, "I'm glad you're doing better. Did something good happen with Kyo?"

I blushed in response keeping silent for a long while before I groaned and replied, "Aki... you're way too observant."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize, it's not that. I just don't want too many people to know." I opened the door and we made our out and to the car. "I'm not even sure what this thing with Kyo is so I don't want to jinx anything."

"What do you think it could be?"

I shook my head, "I have no idea... I mean, I like spending time with him but I mean, I like spending time with you and the guys too. I think he may just turn out to be a really good friend. I mean, I don't think he could... you know, want anything with me... or anything."

"I think that ther—" Aki's response was interrupted by Sou's impatient bellow from the car. "Come on, guys! My skills can only take us so far!"

Aki sighed and made his way ahead of me, and I felt as if I had missed something really important. I pushed the nagging feeling to the back of my head and made my way to the front seat with Seiji and Aki at the back.

_There's no way this can be anything... at all._

* * *

We arrived with a few minutes to spare and made our way through the back of the venue.

Kyo met us at the back, ushering us inside.

"Hey guys, you can set up on stage, the curtains are closed. Kazuki doesn't know about you guys yet, the party's started so he's mingling but you guys are his ultimate surprise."

Sou and I nodded in response as Aki and Seiji were already setting things up.

"We'll try and be quiet." Sou said and we made our way to the stage. I turned my head around briefly to see Kyo looking at me weirdly. _Was he just checking me out?_ I turned my head forward again and shook the thought of my head, _Yeah right._

I walked up the few stairs leading to the stage from the back and helped set up.

As I was fetching the mic I heard Sou wolf-whistle and turned to see who he was looking at when I saw him looking at me.

I looked at Sou bemused, "What?"

"Yuki, you're looking hot!"

My look changed from confused to blank in a second and I raised an eyebrow, "Seriously, Sou? I hardly doubt your over-exaggeration needed a wolf-whistle."

"No, seriously! Like... hotter than before, don't you think so too guys?"

"I, for one, definitely agree. Is there someone here you're trying to impress?" came Seiji's reply and I blushed at the question.

"No."

"Yuki, you're such a bad liar. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Shut up, Sou! Let's just get this set up, please?"

"Ooh, touchy, I see. Prince Yuki has a crush." Sou sang teasingly.

Thanks to that measly comment I tackled him to the ground without a hint of remorse. Before I could add some serious damage to his body we were pulled apart by Seiji.

"Yuki!" Seiji shouted, well as loud as a shout could be when trying to keep quiet.

"What? He started it!"

"Well be the mature one and let it go. We have a gig to start. Now go apologize."

"Fine, whatever. Sorry, Sou." I said without feeling.

"Apology accepted!" Sou said, with more vigour than was necessary given the fact that I was still slightly irritated.

_One day, he'll be missing his favourite appendage. I guarantee you that._

* * *

**A/N:**** Okay, so this may be a very arb chapter, but it'll go somewhere I promise!**

**Please review :)  
**


	8. Let It Be Me

**Disclaimer: Furuba still doesn't belong to me :(**

**Songs: **'Let it Be Me' by Ray LaMontagne and 'A Love That Will Last' by Renee Olstead

**Hope you enjoy :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Let It Be Me**

I've never seen someone that excited to see our band before. Kazuki was the loudest in the crowds, cheering at the top of his lungs.

I don't think I stopped smiling throughout the performance, thoroughly amused at Kazuki's reactions. Even the new songs we'd written had him shaking his head and jumping up and down.

As our song was coming to an end, I saw Kazuki make his way to the stage. Once the song was finished, he walked up onto the middle of the stage next to me, "May I use that for a bit?"

"Sure." I said with a smile, walking to where Seiji was so that Kazuki could have his spotlight.

Kazuki took a deep breath before speaking up, "How friggen awesome are they?" The crowd erupted with cheers. "So as the birthday boy I would like to ask a huge favour from the band, and I was hoping you guys would back me up." Kazuki said to the crowd before he looked at me straight on, "Pres, I know I said I was asking the band but this song is just performed by two people in this band."

I looked at the band a bit confused before looking back to Kazuki a hesitant smile on my face. "Sure, anything for the man of the hour, what is it?"

"When we were freshman I overheard the Pres and Minami-kun perform together in one of the classrooms, I know it was a few months before the band was even formed but that was when I became your fan and later on the band's fan and I was hoping that you would play it again tonight."

I looked hesitantly over at Aki, "I... er..." Aki nodded with a sad smile on his face, probably unnoticed by the crowd.

"Okay."

Kazuki beamed and jumped off the stage to stand right beside Kyo.

This was the first time I had properly looked at him, he was staring at me weirdly again but this time it seemed more inquisitive and almost scrutinizing.

Someone from back-stage brought out two stools and I sat on one while Seiji sat on the other one, an acoustic guitar now strapped to his body instead of his electric bass one before. Sou and Aki made their way off the stage, going to stand on the side of the hall in clear view.

I took a deep breath, knowing that this performance was close to my heart, and turned to face Seiji, mic in hand, and nodded for him to start playing.

"_There comes a time, a time in everyone's life  
Where nothing seems to go your way  
Where nothing seems to turn out right_"

I focused on my shoes unwilling to make eye contact with anyone else at the moment.

"_There may come a time, you just can't seem to find your place  
For every door you walk on to, seems like they get slammed in your face  
That's when you need someone, someone that you can call.  
When all your faith is gone  
Feels like you can't go on  
Let it be me  
Let it be me  
If it's a friend that you need  
Let it be me  
Let it be me_"

My voice cracked a bit and I felt Seiji's knee bump mine, my eyes moved from my shoes to his and I smiled sadly nodding to reassure him that I was okay.

"_Feels like your always coming up last  
Pockets full of nothing and you got no cash  
No matter where you turn you ain't got no place to stand  
Reach out for something and they slap your hand_"

I shook my head as I said that last line and made my gaze over to Aki's as I sang the next stanza, willing the fuzziness in my eyes to go away.

"_Now I remember all too well  
Just how it feels to be all alone  
You feel like you'd give anything_"

I felt my eyes starting to tear up and I tried to push them back, breathing slowly to control the growing emotions within me.

"_For just a little place you can call your own  
That's when you need someone, someone that you can call  
And when all your faith is gone  
Feels like you can't go on  
Let it be me  
Let it be me  
If it's a friend you need  
Let it be me  
Let it be me_"

I swallowed thickly, standing up with Seiji and bowing briefly when the crowd started cheering.

I turned to Seiji and was immediately brought into a hug, which if you knew Seiji was a big deal especially in front of a crowd. After I got over my initial shock, I hugged back, understanding that it was probably hard on him too.

The moment we heard a wolf-whistle, we broke apart and bowed again, before making our way off the stage to meet up with Aki and Sou.

I saw Aki approaching and I met him in a big hug.

Aki rubbed circles on my back, trying to provide more comfort for me._ Funny thing is, this should be the other way around_.

"Thanks, Yuki."

I released the hug and looked at Aki with bewilderment. "Why are you thanking me?"

"Just because." He said with a smile and made his way over to Seiji, hugging him too.

Sou draped his arm over my shoulder, "Aww look how cute they are." He pointed out, and I smiled noticing how Seiji nuzzled his head into the side of Aki's neck whilst simultaneously squeezing him.

"Pres!" I heard someone shout and I turned around to see Kazuki making his way towards us, "Thank you so much for making my birthday that more awesome."

I shook my head, "It was our pleasure."

"You guys could stay if you want, you know mingle and such?"

"Oh! I would love to!" Sou shouted, and I laughed in response.

"I'm feeling a bit tired so I'm gonna head back but thanks for the invite."

He nodded his head and lead Sou away to meet some people.

I turned around to see that Seiji and Aki had now parted and I smiled at them, "Kazuki-san said you guys could stay if you want."

Aki shook his head whilst Seiji answered, "Riza-san is working the late shift so we're gonna head to Aki's so that Hana's not alone."

"Okay." I nodded and the three of us headed on the stage again, the curtains now closed, to gather all the equipment again into Seiji's car. _That Sou, always wanting to drive everyone's friggen car, though he is the fastest driver in the band so I guess it's understandable._

Once the car was fully loaded I watched Seiji and Aki getting in, closing Aki's door for him and smiling at the way Seiji had leaned over to lock his seatbelt in place for him while his head was turned toward me.

"Are you sure you don't need a lift home?" Aki asked, concern laced in his tone.

"No, I'm okay, I'll get someone to pick me up." Aki nodded in response and I waved them off as they left. Reaching into my pocket for my phone to see what the time was.

_I haven't really spoken to Kyo at all... maybe I should at least say bye to him before I call Aya-nii._

I made my way inside again and collected my jacket that was hanging on the coat rack back stage. I was about to lead onto the stage again when I saw Kyo. I was about to call out to him before I saw someone running after him.

_Nidou Kagura. She's a senior, isn't she?_

I stayed silent, not making a move, wondering what was going on. I couldn't make out exactly what they were saying but one thing I could tell was that this Kagura-chick was laying on the charm almost as thick as the make-up on her face.

Suddenly I saw Kyo putting his hands on her upper arms and the next thing I knew, her lips were locked onto his.

My eyes must've widened to the size of saucers. I quickly turned away from the scene, a quick headache forming and a sharp pain growing in my chest.

I sunk against the wall, my hands clutching at the sides of my head, willing the ache to go away. I must've stayed there for a couple of minutes because the next thing I heard was a voice softly calling my name.

"Yuki?"

I looked up to stare right into the face of the person I wanted to see the least.

"Kyo..."

"What are you doing here? I've been looking for you."

_Ya right, whilst tongue-wrestling with the beast._

I stood up, an intense anger and deceit overwhelming my body and actions. Without even answering Kyo, I made my way across and off the stage, glad that the boar was no longer present.

Kyo made to snatch my arm but I forcefully pulled my arm out of his grip. "Leave me the hell alone, Kyo." I said harshly, quickly putting on my jacket and making for the door quickly whilst Kyo was still frozen in shock.

I got about 5 steps out of the door before I felt another tug on my arm.

Prepared to pull my arm out again, I turned to face my captor, "I THOUGHT I SAID TO— Haru? What are you doing here?"

Haru seemed shocked at my outburst but answered anyway, "I came to pick up Sou but the idiot just told me that he'd find another way home, even though I came all the way here... Yuki, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just.. get me out of here."

Haru's grip on my arm tightened a bit before I felt him pull me to his side with his arm around my shoulders. "Come on, let's go to my house."

I nodded and we walked the little distance to his car. I got in and as we were pulling away from the curb my eyes locked on Kyo's who was now standing at the back door of the building, a look of indifference on his face as he watched me disappear.

* * *

"So what's going on?" Haru asked from his spot on the couch in his room. He was watching me as I was pacing in front of him, nearly burning a hole in his carpet.

"Fucking asshole." I hissed.

"Whoa Yuki, I'm just trying to help-"

"No! Not you - Kyo! The bastard!" I interrupted.

"Kyo? The feisty one with the orange hair, did he do something to hurt you? Because if he did I-"

"He didn't do anything. It was probably just in my head the entire time."

"Yuki, you've got to stop speaking in circles because I have no idea what's going on and if you want me to help you I'm going to need to understand the situation."

I stopped my pacing and sighed, taking a seat next to Haru on the couch before spilling everything about what happened between Kyo and me. From the muffin batter where it all began all the way to the ice-cream parlour with Hanabi and then finally the reason as to why I was so upset - the kiss between him and the boar.

"He's been 'visiting' me every single week in the old music room ever since that night at the club and I... I just... I just thought..." I sighed, "Frankly, I don't know what I thought. I mean, we speak about all this crap, I told him I'm gay – one of the biggest secrets in my life and he can't tell me he has a fucking girlfriend?"

"Do you really think that's the issue here, Yuki? What did you think? That you gained a new friend?" Haru asked and I nodded my head at first but then shook it moments later.

"Well, I thought that at the beginning but then... why? Why, Haru? Why would it hurt so much when I saw him with _that bitch_?" I shook my head, "He was the one person I could talk to and I've known him for what? One and a half months? It took me almost a whole year to open up fully to you or any of the guys so why is he any different?" Haru placed a soothing hand on my knee and I turned my head to face him, "I don't want to do this anymore. I have no idea why he's the only who can pierce through all of my defences."

"Yuki... I think you know _exactly_ why he can. You're just too afraid to admit it."

I stared at Haru, wide-eyed, shaking my head. "It's not. It can't be."

"Why not?" Haru asked, a bit forcefully this time.

"I don't know!"

Haru shook his head, "You do, and you know it. So why won't you just admit it?" Haru insisted.

I couldn't take it anymore, I had to let it all out somehow, so I stood and faced Haru, tears brimming my eyes. "Because! If I... If I give Kyo my heart then he's just going to break it! And I can't handle that right now! Not after all the _fucking shit_ that's happened in my life! It's just like _she_ said, no one could ever love me, I don't deserve anyone's love! Kyo's just adding more proof to that statement! I'M WORTHLE—!" Suddenly I felt a sharp pain on my cheek and I looked up to find Haru standing there in front of me.

"You... you slapped me." I muttered, disbelievingly.

"Sorry Yuki, but I wasn't just going to stand here hearing you talk so much bullshit about yourself."

"It's not—"

"Don't you dare try to defend yourself right now! How could you speak about yourself like that?"

My head dropped in shame, "Kyo, even if by some miracle loved me back, doesn't deserve to have my past burden him."

"What are you talking about?" Haru sighed, almost exhausted, "Yuki? Yuki, look at me." Haru pulled my chin so that I could meet his eyes. "You are one of _the most_ _**incredible **_people I know. Your past is what _makes_ you. I, for one, know that I wouldn't have you any other way and if Kyo likes you as much as I think he does then he wouldn't shun you because of what happened to you when you were just a kid. Give him the chance to decide for himself. Yuki, you're so much stronger than this, so much stronger than what that _monster_ led you to believe. And if I know anything at all about you, it's that you never give up on what you truly desire."

I sighed and dropped my eyes, "I'm sorry..."

Haru grabbed my face, lifting it up so that I made eye contact with him again, "Why?"

"You're right. I shouldn't have said all those things. I've grown since that time and I shouldn't let it overpower me."

Haru smiled and nodded, "That's the way I like to hear it."

Haru sat down on the couch, pulling me to sit next to him. I laid my head on his shoulder thoroughly exhausted.

"You know, you didn't have to have to slap me that hard." I mumbled sleepily.

The last thing I heard and felt before I fell asleep was Haru's throaty laugh.

* * *

I made my way through to the music room again. _He might not even be here, you idiot_. I shook my head in annoyance, _It's worth a try._

The door was open again and I heard Yuki's melodious voice drift through the music room.

"_I don't want a just a memory  
give me forever  
Don't even think about saying good-bye  
'Cause I want just one love to be enough  
And remain in my heart till I die_

_So call me romantic  
Oh I guess that's so  
There's something more that you oughta know  
I'll never leave you  
So don't even ask  
I want a love that will last_"

I didn't want to interrupt but I knew that if I didn't do this now I'd lose the nerve to do it at all.

I knocked firmly on the door, Yuki's playing stopping abruptly and his eyes making contact with mine, his eyes wide with surprise.

I made my way over to him, "Can I?" I asked, motioning to the position next to him on the piano seat.

Yuki nodded robotically and I sat down next to him, feeling the warmth radiating off of his body.

"I wasn't going to come here today..." I said, matter-of-factly. "But... for some reason it just seemed wrong to not come by on my Tuesday afternoon, it's become a sort of ritual for me now." I said with a short laugh, running my hand along the stark white keys of the piano absent-mindedly.

Yuki hadn't spoken since I got into the music room and I turned to face him, finding his head down, his eyes staring intently on the keys below him.

"Is something the matter?"

Yuki shook his head, "Congratulations."

I laugh momentarily, "For what?"

"Finally getting a girlfriend." He said with a scoff.

"What does that mean? I don't have a girlfriend."

Yuki scoffed, "You don't have to hide it from me, Kyo. I saw you making-out with Nidou-san at Kazuki-san's party."

"Nidou-san?" _Who the fuck is Nidou... oh, shit. Kagura._ "Yuki, it wasn't like that—"

"Seriously, Kyo. Save it."

"Why the hell are you so upset? I don't even have to explain myself to you." Before I could take them back, the words were out.

I saw Yuki's shocked expression turn slightly dark before he spoke up again, "You're right. You owe me nothing." He said angrily, getting up from his seat and walking towards the door before stopping and turning around.

"You know what? I was going to leave but I think you should instead."

"Yuki—"

"No, I'm serious, Kyo. This is _my_ place of comfort and I won't have you destroying that."

"Why are you making such a big deal about this? I didn't do anything with her, she kissed me and I pushed her back but why the hell does it have to concern you, anyway?"

Yuki was speechless. He gulped as a visible sign of nervousness. Our eyes made contact and I saw the hurt in his eyes. A hurt so deep it seemed to be etched onto his very soul.

"Yuki." I said, making my way towards him only to have him flinch at my presence. _Fuck!_ I grabbed Yuki by his upper arms. "Are you scared of me now?"

Yuki's eyes dropped to the floor as he stayed silent.

The next thing I knew I was pulling him towards me, crashing my lips onto his, causing Yuki to squeak at the sudden contact.

I broke away abruptly and Yuki leaned forward as if seeking me again.

I pulled my hands away from him as if on fire. "Shit! Shit! Shit!"

I was about to make a run for the door when I felt Yuki's hand grab my arm.

"You're not just running away from this, Kyo!" He said hotly, the hurt that was previously in his eyes clouded by a fierceness I had never seen before, a fierceness I didn't want to face.

I tried pulling my arm from his grip but to no avail.

"Don't make me remind you how many black belts I've got."

_Shit, this little fucker_.

"What the hell do you want from me, Yuki?"

"The truth!"

I sighed, "About what?"

"Well firstly about why you kissed me." He said, almost as a whisper.

"I don't know." I answered stubbornly.

"Oh so what? You just thought it would be fun to play a practical joke on the gay guy?"

"No, Yuki! It wasn't like that!"

"Then what was it like, Kyo? Cause frankly, I'm having trouble believing anything else right now."

"Fuck! I said I don't know so I don't know okay!"

Yuki's hand manoeuvred my arm so that I was now facing him and placed my hand on his chest. "Can you feel that Kyo, I'm not a girl. So these games of yours-"

I felt my heart stirring at the feel of Yuki's grip on my arm. Not to mention the feel of Yuki through his white school shirt. I couldn't control myself any long, all of my inhibitions flew out the window. Grabbing him by his waist, I pulled his body closer to mine, nuzzling my head into the side of his neck.

"Wrong move, Yuki. You have no idea what I'm capable of." I said, breathing in his scent.

"What does th-that mean?" Yuki said softly, gasping at my touch.

"Do you know how hard it is to keep myself away from you?"

I felt Yuki shake his head at my question.

"It's as if I'm possessed. I'm not supposed to be like this." I murmured, pulling away from Yuki a bit, gaining some of my restraint back before I felt Yuki pull me closer to him.

"Don't go." he whispered into my ear. His breath ghosting over my ear sending shivers down my spine. I lifted my face a fraction to look at Yuki before I felt his lips on mine again. This time, so much more different than the first. I could feel Yuki completely.

I faintly heard someone enter the room but I couldn't bother with that when all I could think of was Yuki's mouth, his lips soft and eager against mine, the warmth of his skin radiating beneath my finger tips, in what seemed like an ironic contrast to his almost snow-like coloured skin.

We broke away for air and gosh didn't Yuki look delicious. I attached my mouth immediately to his neck, adamant in making a mark against that pure white skin.

"K-kyo...stop...ah.."

"Why?" I whispered hotly against his neck, "You don't like this?" I asked, nipping once again at his neck.

"Probably the op-opposite."

I pulled away from his neck, making eye contact with Yuki but in no way letting him go.

"What does this mean.. you know, for us?" Yuki asked, not skipping the point at all.

"I'm not interested in guys." I said suddenly, trying to make sure to Yuki that I wasn't gay.

"I hate to break it to you, Kyo. But this is kind of gay." Yuki said, amusement laced in his voice, motioning down to my hands around his waist pulling our bodies together.

"I don't know what the hell's happening to me but you're the only one who can do this to me and if you think I'm going to give that up because of some damn gender boundaries then you've got to be fucking kidding me." I didn't want to let Yuki go. This may be new to me, but I had this feeling that I just wouldn't be able to leave him alone and if that meant coming to terms with the fact that he was a guy then that was perfectly okay with me, and I guess that wouldn't be too hard to overcome seeing that Yuki was smoking hot.

"So what, we're going out?"

I smirked, "You just get straight to the point, now don't you?"

Yuki snorted, "I have one request though."

I looked down at Yuki quizzically, "Anything."

Yuki seemed to shuffle within my arms, "Can we... keep this on the down low?"

I laughed in response, "The gay guy wants to keep the relationship on the down low? Wow this is so ironic."

Yuki mock glared at me, hitting me lightly on the shoulder.

"I just... only my family and friends know about me being gay, I'm not quite ready to face the entire school just yet."

"You're preaching to the dude who kissed his first guy, you know?"

"Well... you're my first guy kiss too."

I looked at him disbelievingly, "Are you serious?"

"I was waiting... and stuff." He said shyly and hid his face in my chest.

My arms wrapped around his shoulders while his went around my waist.

"Lucky me." I whispered, kissing him softly on the head.

* * *

**A/N: I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I probably rewrote the last scene about 6 times... I don't think I did my mind justice because it just seemed so much better in there and in some ways so different but I'm happy with it so I hope you guys are too. Thanks to all those who reviewed and have added me to their story alert lists and the like. I appreciate it so much, you guys really make my day :) Thanks for reading this little story, you guys all rock!**


	9. I'll Be Your Cuddler

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Fruits Basket, it haunts me.**

**A/N: I'm so sorry that this chapter is late AND short. Been a busy week but regardless of my excuses, I hope you enjoy the chapter. It's fluffy :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9: I'll Be Your Cuddler**

It seemed surreal.

Kyo returned my feelings and even if perhaps it weren't on par with mine, he was at least willing to give a relationship with me a shot.

I practically floated on Cloud 9 the entire time he walked me home.

Upon entering the house, I leaned against the closed door and sighed in content.

_Oh my fuck... I'm dating Sohma Kyo._

A wide grin broke out on my face as I shouted joy inside my mind.

"Why do you have that creepy look on your face?"

I opened my eyes to see Mimi standing in front of the stairs with a red apple in her hand.

"Nothing..."

"Ya, right. It's not nothing, I haven't seen you this happy since forever. Ooh, is it a guy? It's a guy, isn't it?"

"..." _Shit, she's fast. I forgot Mimi could read me like a fucking book._

"Yuki-nii, you stud! Are you guys going out?"

I couldn't keep the blush off my face._ Might as well be honest._ "Yes..."

"Seriously? Since when? I can't believe you never told me!"

"Since this afternoon only! Mimi, stop talking about it, you're going to jinx it!"

"Are you crazy? This is epic. Oh my gosh, I have to tell Aya-nii."

_No! No no no!_ I saw Mimi make a run for what I knew was the direction of Ayame's office at home.

I ran after her, "Mimi! I'm going to kill you!"

"Aya-nii! Yuki-nii's got a secret!" Mimi said as she slammed the door to Ayame's office open.

"Ooh~ What is it? What is it? Do tell!" He said, his interest peaked.

I groaned and slid my hand over my face as Mimi spoke up, "Yuki-nii is officially dating his first boyfriend!"

"Oh my gosh! Seriously? Since _when_? Why don't I know about this?"

I groaned, Mimi answering all the questions. _Why are my siblings so annoyingly alike?_

"It happened this afternoon!"

"Are you serious? This calls for a celebration!"

I saw Ayame pick up the phone and promptly dial a number putting the phone on loudspeaker, "Aya-nii... who are you calling?"

Someone picked up and without a beat Ayame shouted into the phone, "Darling! Guess what? Yun-Yun got a boyfriend! We're going out for supper tonight, so you have to come home early okay?"

"_Seriously? Congrats Yuki._"

"Why's everyone so shocked?" I screamed in annoyance.

"Oh! I have a great idea, why don't you invite the boy with tonight?"

"Aya-nii, are you insane? We haven't even been going out for a day yet and you want to ambush him already? I'd like to keep him as my boyfriend, you know."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun." I stood my ground, shaking my head at his request, unwilling to give in to Ayame's crazy demands. "Yuki, come on." Ayame whined.

"Fine! But not tonight! I'll talk to him tomorrow and ask him so just chill!"

"Woo hoo! I can't wait to meet him, wait! What's his name?"

"...Kyo."

Mimi's eyes widened, "You're dating Sohma Kyo! He's friggen hot! I didn't know he was gay! All the girls in my year are in love with him!"

"He's not gay... he's... well," I blushed and said the next part in a whispered tone, "He said that... that I'm the only one who makes him feel like that and that I must be kidding him if he's going to give that up for some... 'damn gender boundaries'." I said, using air quotation marks, blushing from ear to ear when Aya-nii whistled and Mimi seemed to melt with a long 'awwww'.

"That's so cute! Aww, I love him already."

"Aya-nii, you haven't even met him yet." Mimi stated with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yes I have! Ask Yuki."

Mimi and Ayame turned expectantly towards me, waiting for my confirmation. "He did. While he and Hatori were making-out in front of the house no less!" I said, irritated at their first meeting all over again.

"Aya-nii... again? What have I told you about making-out with Ha'ri-nii in public?"

Ayame sighed, reciting exactly what we've told him myriads of times before, " 'If you're going to make-out in public then at least don't rub yourself up against Ha'ri-nii like you want to hump him.' "

"_Guys... I'm still here._"

"Sorry Ha'ri! I'll let you get back to work. See you tonight! I love you."

"I love you too. Bye guys."

"Bye Hari-nii!"

"Bye Hatori!"

Mimi and I shouted in unison as Ayame ended the call.

"I've got so many plans to make." I heard Ayame announce as Mimi and I left his office.

_Oh crap, what have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

After the short Student Council meeting early on Wednesday morning, I made my way to the classroom. Upon entry I saw Kyo sitting with a bunch of his friends, laughing about what seemed to be some comedy show, his entire group of friends turned to my direction when I opened the door and I made instant eye contact with Kyo. "Hi." I greeted hesitantly.

"Hi." He said shortly, immediately turning back to his friends and continuing their conversation.

I stood still for a moment, hurt by the lack of emotion in his greeting, before making my way to my desk, which was currently occupied by Sou's head. Sitting down in my seat and sighing heavily.

"Yuki, you're talking too loudly."

I looked down at Sou, disgust plastered on my face.

"Please tell me you don't have a hangover again."

"I wish, my head's throbbing like... fuck."

I dropped my hand softly to Sou's head, running my hand along his soft locks in hope that I was helping soothe away his migraine.

I felt a burning gaze and turned my head to the side only to see Kyo paying a little less attention to his group and little more attention to me through the corner of his eye, an unreadable expression on his face. At Sou's groan of pain, my eyes snapped away from Kyo's and I continued to rub soothingly.

"Maybe you should head to the Infirmary. Rest before class starts and then see if you feel better after lunch or something. What did you eat for breakfast?"

"Nothing."

I stared down at Sou with suspicion. "And what did you eat last night?" I asked, removing my hand from Sou's head and crossing them over my chest.

"Well... I fell asleep early so... only coke?"

I glared at Sou as he lifted his head from my desk with a sheepish look on his face.

"Again? Seriously?"

"I didn't mean it! Ow, fuck." Sou groaned and clutched his head again.

"Come on." I said with a sigh, standing up from my desk.

Sou's face was contorted in confusion as well as pain. "Where to?"

"To Aki, all you need is some food in you."

Sou's face lit up, "I love Aki's food."

I grinned, "Who doesn't?"

* * *

To say I was a bit pissed off would've been an understatement. Kyo hadn't spoken to me the entire day. He hadn't even made eye-contact with me since that morning.

I was pacing the floor in my room when I heard Mimi shouting. "Yuki-nii!"

"Ya?" I shouted from my room.

"Would you just come down please?"

I sighed and made my way downstairs clad only in my pyjama bottoms.

"You sure are a bold one, aren't you?" My walking slowed down and I came face to face with none other than Kyo, Mimi standing beside him, smirking slightly she added in a whispered tone, "Your boyfriend's here."

I glared at her, "You didn't care to mention that before I came down half-naked?"

"I thought he may enjoy the sight. Anyway, I've got better things to do, you boys behave." She said, slapping me lightly on the ass, causing me to squeak, as she made her way pass me and to her room.

I glared at her retreating back before turning to Kyo with a blush on my face.

"Excuse me for a moment. Don't go anywhere." I said, backing up and making a run for my room, embarrassed that Kyo had seen me so exposed, literally. I ran into my room, pulled on a navy t-shirt and made my way back down, noticing that Kyo indeed hadn't moved an inch. I smiled at the notion before leading him to the lounge area and motioning for him to sit on the couch as I sat next to him, facing him instead with my legs crossed beneath me.

"What brings you over to this side of the neighbourhood?"

Kyo turned to face me and smirked, "Is it wrong for me to want to visit my _boyfriend _when we haven't seen each other for so long?"

"That's not what it looked like this morning." I said harshly, internally irritated at my outburst. _We haven't even gone out a day and we're already having a fight? Joy.  
_

Kyo's expression morphed from happiness to utter confusion. "What?"

"This morning... You barely greeted me fully before you were already turning your head away, ready to engage in another random conversation with your friends."

Kyo seemed hurt by the accusation and replied with one of his own, "You say this yet you _stroke_ some guy's hair for everyone –"

"I can't believe you! Sou's not some guy. He's my friend and he wasn't feeling well."

"But I'm your _boyfriend_." Kyo stated possessively and I couldn't stop the shiver of pleasure that came over me because of it.

He sighed next and lay his hand on my knee, "Sorry, I'm just... I was a bit jealous, I know Sou's just your friend and he's a great guy too. Do you forgive me? I didn't come here for a fight. I really missed you, you know."

I sighed too, "I'm sorry, it's just that... have you been avoiding me?"

"I thought that we were pretending that nothing was going on between us, wouldn't it be sort of conflicting if I suddenly started groping you in the passages? Come on, give me some credit. It was _really_ hard staying away from you today, even more so because now I know I can finally touch you." He ended, smirking.

"Oh, really?" I challenged, but Kyo didn't back down.

"Really." He whispered in response and moved in for a kiss

The kiss was sweet and chaste but I suddenly felt much better about the entire day and I knew it was because Kyo was with me at the moment.

"Why were you so mean to me though?" I asked, not willing to let things go just yet.

"Babe, you've never said 'Hi' to me before, most of my friends were curious about the greeting this morning, you've got to be careful. Act like you normally were before we were together."

There was a moment of silence before I spoke up, "I've really never said 'Hi' to you in the mornings before?"

"Never."

I pouted, "Sorry, my neko. I never realised."

"Maybe you could make it u—" Before Kyo could finish his sentence I had already pulled him on top of me, kissing him firmly on the mouth this time. I felt Kyo twist his body so he was in a more comfortable position, leaning on his elbows so that he wouldn't crush me.

I moaned at the feel of his tongue sliding against my bottom lip and I eagerly provided access. "Since I've been the one being mean I'll allow just one touch," I whispered hotly when we broke apart for air and I felt that familiar feel from yesterday enter my body once again, Kyo's blazing hot fingers creeping up the t-shirt I had put on just moments ago, his smooth lips attaching to mine a moment later.

The next thing I knew Kyo was sitting back on his haunches, my legs on either side of him, looking down at me curiously. "'My _neko_'?"

I snorted before answering, "You may not know it but you've always got these cats and kittens following you a way back when you walk around school."

"Shit, they were following me during school too?" Kyo asked, but the question seemed to be directed at himself instead and I laughed in response. Making eye contact with me again, he attempted to explain "Ever since I was a kid, I'd always have cats following me. I'd sit down at a park and suddenly there they'd be just staring up at me. I can't stand it. It happens especially when I'm in a bad mood..." Kyo trailed off and he averted his gaze.

I sat up a bit too and grabbed his face, forcing him to look me in the eyes. "I, for one, think it's utterly adorable." I smiled sweetly before kissing his softly on his lips.

"Well if I'm a neko then what does that make you?"

"Oh oh! I wanna be a –"

"Nezumi."

I pulled a face of slight disgust, "Why the hell do I have to be a _rat_?"

"You're more like a cute little mouse instead and I could easily eat you up."

I stared at Kyo, biting my lip to hold back a laugh. "That was so lame."

Kyo laughed and leaned in for another kiss, "But it's true." He said, taking my bottom lip between his teeth.

"You know, Ha'ri only did that to me after we'd been going out a week... and I had had to beg him for it."

At the sudden voice, Kyo and I broke apart.

"Afternoon, Kyo." Ayame said, smiling sweetly.

* * *

I was so shocked that I couldn't move. The fact that I even managed to form a coherent greeting was beyond me.

I watched as Yuki moved to sit normally on the couch and made his way closer to me leaning on me and placing his arm around my waist, snuggling into my side. "Shoo Aya-nii, you're spoiling our alone time."

Ayame took on an expression of mock hurt, "When did my Yun-Yun turn out to be so mean, Kyo is this your influence?"

I shook my head, "It comes naturally to him." I answered with humour.

Yuki hid his face in my chest and groaned. His next words directed at Ayame, "How many times have I told you to stop calling me that?"

"Yun-Yun is Yun-Yun. Anyway, you are coming to dinner tonight, right?" Ayame asked suddenly and I looked down at Yuki quizzically.

"I haven't asked him yet, Aya-nii."

"Well maybe you should have asked before you started making-out with him. You know, for someone who's never had a boyfriend before you're very... well let's just say you can't seem to get enough of him."

Yuki seemed to answer immediately, "That's because I can't." And with that he looked up at me, glancing at me through my lashes, "I still think I'm just having a wonderful dream and when I wake up he'll disappear."

Even though I knew Ayame was standing right there, I felt that, in that instant, I had to prove Yuki wrong. I leaned down and pecked him on his forehead, "You'll never have to worry about that, I'm not ready to let you go just yet."

Yuki's face lit up with glee and he smiled brightly. "Meine Neko." He said sweetly and in turn pecked me on the lips.

"Okay okay, enough. You never allow Ha'ri and me to be romantic in the house." Ayame said with a pout in Yuki's direction.

Yuki's face turned to Ayame in a challenge, "Is that so? Would you care to tell us what you were doing with Hatori in the kitchen this past Saturday?"

I furrowed my brows in confusion, "On Kazuki's birthday?"

Yuki smiled and nodded, "Ya. Before I went off to the gig, Hatori and Aya-nii here were engaging in... _amorous_ activities." After a few minutes it finally dawned on me and I couldn't help the blush from rising on my cheeks.

Ayame's eyes glazed over and I could practically see him thinking about it again, "Oh yeah, that was _really_ good."

Yuki made pseudo vomiting noises and Ayame smirked in response, "One day you'll wish you engaged in 'amorous activities' like that. Ha'ri's like a dragon-beast in bed."

"Eww, okay, enough. I think my ears have officially begun to_ bleed_."

I laughed at Yuki's exaggeration and answered the initial question leading to this very arbitrary and awkward topic, "I'd have to make a call to the Dorm to say I might be late but... I'm sure it'll be okay."

"Then you do what you need to do. I'll make sure Mimi knows to make for one extra person and to prepare a feast!" Ayame said excitedly before exiting the lounge area.

"Sorry, he's so boisterous sometimes." Yuki apologized, slightly exasperated.

I rubbed circles on his back, hoping to soothe him and to calm his mood as he resumed cuddling me.

"I never took you for a cuddler, Sohma Yuki."

"A cuddler?" Yuki asked bewildered, snuggling closer towards me and I laughed at the paradox of it all.

"Someone who cuddles." I stated and Yuki immediately made to move but I grabbed him, placing my arms around him firmly lest he should try and escape again, "I like it. Knowing that there's a side to you that no one else knows besides me... it's refreshing and almost endearing." I smiled down at Yuki who was now looking at me thoughtfully.

"Well then enjoy it, because as long as you're planning to keep me, I'll be your cuddler."

I could feel the smile on my face widen and I leaned down to meet Yuki's seeking lips in another kiss for the umpteenth time that day, both of us relishing in the bliss of it all.

* * *

**Please review!**

Fluffy? No? Well I tried XD

If anyone didn't know [and I'm pretty sure this may be redundant but oh well]:

neko: cat [JAP]

nezumi: rat or mouse (I chose mouse simply because it's cuter & Yuki's cute too) [JAP]

Meine Neko: My Cat [Meine being German & Neko obviously being cat in Japanese]

**Hope that this clears things up for anyone who may have been a bit unsure.**


	10. Unwanted Confessions & Long, Tiring Days

**Disclaimer: Fruits Basket doesn't belong to me, and it never will.**

**A/N: Firstly, sorry that this chapter's late. Secondly, sorry that it's this short but I really wanted to end it where I did. Lastly, I've changed a few things in the previous chapters but it has to do with the years in their high school. I've changed it so that there are only 3 years, like it should be in Japan, therefore Yuki, Kyo and the band are all in their final (3****rd****) year & all the other years would just shift down one (in previous chapters). There's no need to go back and re-read everything, just keep it in mind :) Thank you!**

**Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Unwanted Confessions and Long, Tiring Days**

Dinner had been... fun. Almost.

The dinner had started off as relatively quiet with the passing of the various dishes made by Yuki's sister, Mimi, which had then almost immediately turned into an interrogation on Ayame-san's part, interrupted here and there by one of Hatori-san's questions.

All in all I had an amazing time, especially seeing Yuki being himself to an extent that I couldn't even have imagined. I found myself becoming less and less bothered by the fact that he was male and more and more intrigued by his entire being. He was so witty and had a sarcasm that I couldn't help but laugh at. He was a complete misfit in that family but for some reason they all made each other so happy and they seemed perfectly imperfect.

I smiled as I thought about the dinner last night and just as I was about to come back to the real world, I bumped into someone, promptly grabbing onto their forearm to make sure that they never fell.

"Kyo-kun. Just the person I wanted to see."

I looked down, slightly annoyed that my name had rolled off a tongue that made it seem completely the opposite to how Yuki said it. Namely, it was unattractive.

My eyes were met with the burning image of none other than Nidou Kagura.

I immediately let go of her arm at the sight of her and she stumbled backwards slightly at the sudden release.

"Nidou."

"Oh come on, Kyo-kun surely you can greet me nicer than _that_."

I would've tried smiling at her but if I did it would've merely come out as a sneer and with the sheer stubbornness she had shown me when she forcefully shoved her mouth against mine at Kazuki's birthday, I wasn't brave enough to face her wrath which I was sure would trample over her gleeful demeanour at the sight of it. I merely put on an (obviously fake) interested face and asked her if she hadn't had something to do before I (unfortunately) bumped into her.

"Why I was looking for you, Kyo." She said and the sweetness in her voice made me want to regurgitate.

"And why would you be looking for me on a Thursday morning?"

"Well, we're dating and you've been avoiding me very cleverly these past few days."

I stayed unmoving for a minute, replaying her sentence in my mind before I gave up with a laugh, "I'm sorry, I must not be fully awake yet, I just heard you say that we're," I said, motioning between the two of us, "dating. Could you repeat your sentence quickly?"

She shook her head in what seemed like amusement and clung to my left arm to my utter annoyance. I managed to somehow pull my arm out of her death grip.

"I'm going to tell you exactly what I said at Kazuki's party. _I'm not interested in you_. So leave me alone."

"Why? We're meant to be together, I know it! It's fate!"

_Gosh, this is pathetic._ "My feelings for you will never change."

"All you have to do is give me a chance! I can make you feel the same way!"

"I told you to give it up! I will never love you!"

Kagura looked hurt at my blunt response but was determined to make me see differently.

"You won't know until you try! You could at least give _us_ a chance!"

"I can't!"

"Why not, dammit!"

"Because I'm going out with someone already!"

There was utter silence before an eruption of wolf-whistles and cheers came from my classroom. Apparently everyone had been very eager to learn about what was going on between me and Kagura and had been listening intently from the get-go.

"Kyo! You devil, you! You're going out with someone?" I could clearly hear Kazuki's voice amongst the crowd's and I groaned in response before turning to Kagura and staring intently in her eyes to get the message clear.

"It's true so _please_ leave me alone. I'm not interested in anyone else but the person I'm going out with at the moment." I bowed once in apology before slinging my bag over my shoulder and opening the classroom door.

Kazuki immediately made his way over to me, slinging his arm around my shoulders. "You're going out with someone, right? You can't deny it since you just told Kagura-chan off, so who is she? Is she pretty? Smart? Funny? Come on! Details, Kyo! Details!"

My eyes roamed the classroom briefly and I made eye-contact with Yuki amongst the crowd. Hoping he would see the apology in my eyes for almost ruining the secrecy and sat down in my chair, ignoring all the questions being asked around me.

_Shit, today's going to be a long day_.

* * *

I was on my way to a Student Council Meeting when I felt a tug on my arm and the next thing I knew I was pushed up against the wall in an unoccupied classroom by none other than Kyo who seemed to be hugging me as tightly as he could.

I could sense the distress radiating off his body so I encircled my arms around his waist in response, rubbing his back and nuzzling him in return with a soft sigh. "Rough day?"

"You have no fucking idea. Why won't people just leave me alone?"

I chuckled softly, "Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you _announced_ that you're seeing someone in front of most of the final years simultaneously rejecting one of the hottest girls in the school."

"So what? Although it happened by mistake, I didn't think it would spiral that much out of control. Do you know how many 1st years have chased me down yelling 'How could you?' I don't even know who those people are!"

I couldn't stop from laughing slightly and I was soon met with Kyo's murderous glare.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just... Mimi was speaking about how a lot of the girls' in her year are interested in you but I never thought that you'd have captured the hearts of our 1st years as well." I teased.

Kyo groaned whilst he hugged me for the second time that day, a bit less tight than before.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore, I just wanna hold you and forget about everything."

I blushed deeply, thanking any deity out there that the classroom was slightly dark, "How did you know I was going to walk pass here anyway?"

"I know which route you take to get to the Student Council room." Kyo stated almost matter-of-factly.

My body went stiff slightly, "Kyo... you know that that's creepy, right?"

"It's not like that! I was touring the school one afternoon in my first week here and I saw you walk past, after wondering whether I should follow you, you had already disappeared so I thought about what was around here and with the map's help I saw that the Student Council room was nearby.

"Like that's supposed to make me feel any better." I mumbled softly to myself.

Kyo laughed in response and he whispered into my ear, "Sorry. I felt like such a stalker afterwards but I couldn't help myself."

"Thank god you're my boyfriend, otherwise there would've been some serious trouble."

"Ooh, punishment? I love punishment." Kyo said as he moved in to nip at my neck.

"Kyo, your idea of punishment is way different." I said softly before gasping in response, "We can't do this. I'm going to be late."

"Just a few more minutes." Kyo said, leaning up and capturing my lips in a fiery kiss. I sighed in appreciation and snaked my arms around his neck, moaning softly.

We broke apart slightly, still incredibly close to each other. "Fuck, I love it when you do that."

"Do what?" I whispered as I bit his lower lip slightly.

"Moan so deliciously into our kiss. Like this." Kyo said as he expertly slid his mouth over mine and his arms wound around my lower back, hands spreading across it doing all sorts of things that made me melt into his arms and moan against my will, just like he'd wanted.

I felt Kyo's hand slide further down across my ass and under my thighs, lifting me so I could wrap my legs around his waist. He then walked forwards, pushing us both into the wall.

"I hate to –mmh– end this but I've really got to –ah fuck– go. Now, Kyo."

Kyo sighed and let me down, not letting go of me completely just yet.

"When am I going to see you again?" Kyo asked, looking me in the eye, his eyes fogged over in slight passion.

I chuckled, "Tomorrow. At school."

Kyo groaned again and hugged me one last time, mumbling about how it wasn't the same because he couldn't touch me and then let go seeming to put on a persona of strength. "Okay, I'm good."

I smiled at him slightly, amusement laced in my tone I said, "There you go, see you can hold out for less than a day."

Kyo's expression seemed to change to a torn one and a few seconds later he kissed me chastely on the forehead.

I pouted, "Is that all? I want a proper goodbye kiss."

"Nezumi, if I give you a proper kiss right now, we'd never stop." Kyo pointed out with a smirk, taking my hand and planting a kiss at the back of it, before he walked past me smacking me lightly on the ass before he opened the door and left, leaving me utterly speechless and completely hot.

* * *

I made my way over to the band and sat down with a sigh, I hadn't been able to see them for a while because of Student Council duties but luckily my Tuesday lunch period had cleared up and I was able to spend a little more time with them.

"Hey," Aki whispered to me and I looked at him quizzically, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay... why do you ask?"

"You know, with all this who's-dating-Kyo nonsense going on the past couple of days. I can't even imagine how stressful it must be for the two of you."

I stared blankly at Aki, my mouth opening and closing like a gaping fish.

"How did you... what?"

"I'm not sure if you realise, though you were pretty preoccupied at the time, but I saw you and Kyo kissing in the old music room last Tuesday. I ran back in because I forgot a textbook there and there you guys were. Are you guys not going out yet? I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry."

I blushed faintly, glad that Seiji and Sou were in a heated discussion.

"No... I mean, yes, we are but no, you're not prying. Have you... you know?"

"Told anyone?" Aki finished and I nodded in response. "No. I haven't even told Seiji. I thought that you'd want to tell us on your own terms but I just wanted to let you know that you've got at least one person to confide in if you're not ready to tell anyone yet."

I smiled sweetly at Aki, "Thanks, Aki. It's okay, Kyo and I spoke about it already, he's okay with friends and family knowing."

"What? So he's hiding his relationship with you?" Aki asked, slightly irritated and I shook my head vigorously in response.

"No! No, it's nothing like that. I'm the one who wants to keep it quiet. I don't want everyone finding out I'm gay just yet and well... Kyo's not really gay."

"It didn't look that way on Tuesday."

I couldn't stop myself from laughing at Aki's confused face. "I'm an exception." I said and Aki smiled at me in response, "I'm happy for you Yuki."

"Thanks, Aki." I sighed and then cleared my throat, successively gaining Sou and Seiji's attention. "I'm not going to hide this from you guys it's already been a week and you deserve to know. You've been there for me through everything so I feel confident that you guys will support me on this." I said, earning a hand squeeze of support from Aki. "Have you heard those rumours going around about Kyo dating someone?"

Sou and Seiji nodded their heads slowly, both visibly confused by the randomness of the subject.

"How could we not? It's been circling around like crazy. Supposedly he's going out with a busty woman from out of town." Sou interjected and I shook my head slowly.

"I know... who he's going out with."

Sou looked plain old shocked whilst Seiji merely looked inquisitive at my news.

There was a moment's silence before I spoke again, "Me."

The surprise that overcame Seiji's face easily showed that he understood but Sou's expression was just filled with bewilderment.

"What about you?"

I sighed in exasperation. "I'm the one Kyo's going out with."

A short laugh left Sou before he noted the seriousness of all our faces. "Wait. You're serious? The dude's not even gay."

"I know." I replied shortly.

"You know? And yet... you two are going out? Since when?"

"Since last week Tuesday."

"So he's interested in girls and you? That's not hard to imagine considering the fact that you loo—"

"Finish that sentence and you won't live to see 5th period." I challenged and Sou immediately shut his mouth by stuffing a piece of food from Seiji's lunchbox into it, earning a glare in response and a slight smack on the hand when he reached to do it again.

I looked at my friends quizzically before raising my voice about it, "Why are you all so calm?"

Seiji looked around, "Did something happen?"

"I just told you some really shocking news! And here you guys are; sitting around eating lunch as if nothing happened!"

"Well, of course you know we're happy for you, Yuki. I thought that was a given."

"You guys aren't put off by it?"

Seiji and Aki both pulled their necklaces with matching rings on from under their shirts with smiles on their faces. "As if we would be." Aki said sweetly, his other hand landing briefly on Seiji's knee before picking up something from the lunchbox and eating it.

I turned to Sou awaiting for his response. "Yuki, you're not seriously asking me this right? I've been hanging out with you guys since Junior High. Seiji and Aki have been together since then and we've all known that you were gay too. If I had a problem I would've definitely pointed it out by now."

I smiled down at my friends before following their lead and lying on my side, facing the food.

"I have the most awesome friends." I said suddenly and was promptly glomped by Sou in response, Seiji and Aki chuckling as they watched me try, in vain, to get Sou off of me.

* * *

Lunch break ended way too fast and soon Sou and I were saying goodbye to Seiji and Aki and made our way towards our classroom.

"Haven't you heard? Someone saw them together, I swear, I'm not making this up."

"It was only during lunch, it could've been anyone."

"Another person saw them together at a café close to the train station just a ways out of town during the weekend, why would they go through all the trouble of going out so far away when there are good enough cafés right here? It's fishy if you ask me."

"How sure are you about this?"

Sou and I looked at each other in confusion. "What are they on about?" Sou said, opening the door just in time to hear the next words loud and clear.

"I'm positive. Kyo's going out with the President's sister."

* * *

**Please review :)**


	11. Clarifications and Surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

**A/N: Merry Christmas to all my readers :)**

**The POVs change quite a bit but they're pretty easy to catch on to so I hope everyone finds it okay.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Clarifications and Surprises**

_"I'm positive. Kyo's going out with the President's sister."_

I froze immediately hearing the words, Sou stilling beside me as well.

I turned to the speaker and raised an eyebrow whilst trying to look inquisitive. "I'm sorry, I must've misheard. Could you please repeat that?"

The guy in question turned bright red before stammering, "P-president, I had no idea you were there."

I chuckled dryly before smiling innocently which just seemed to make the guy more nervous, "I didn't ask for an excuse. I asked if you would repeat yourself." I said, the smile plastered on my face throughout.

"There's been a rumour."

"Yes?" I prompted.

"That the girl that Kyo's going out with is your sister, President." He suddenly blurted and seemed to wince back in preparation for an attack.

"I swear, if I find out that you've spread this ru—" Suddenly a hand was put around my mouth and I was being dragged out of the classroom by an apologizing Sou, the sliding door of the classroom closing with a swift sweep from Sou's foot.

I was pulled a while longer and then promptly shoved into the boys' bathroom, Sou hot on my heels, locking the door after he made sure we were in the bathroom by ourselves.

"Are you fucking crazy?"

"What? I did nothing wrong. It's their fault for suspecting Kyo and Mimi of being together."

"And you trying to deny that rumour so vehemently is going to prove what exactly?"

"Well for starters, that they're not going out together!"

"So why would the older brother of the girl who Kyo's supposedly _not_ dating be trying to stop a rumour if he's not even Kyo's friend really?"

"Mimi's my sister why would I want a rumour like that to be going around?"

"Mimi's a big girl, Yuki. This isn't destroying her reputation or anything. It's not harmful at all. Why not just let people suspect something? Hell, _go with it_. Kyo would even be able to go to your house without people thinking anything strange about it. You could be closer to him at school with people just thinking you've become friends because he's dating your sister. Yuki, can't you see? It's perfect."

I absorbed Sou's words. Trying to see his side but even through all this I felt slightly betrayed, I thought back to what they said and something out-of-place clicked inside suddenly.

"What did that guy say again?" I asked Sou, wanting to get confirmation that my suspicions were incorrect.

"That Mimi and Kyo are going out..." Sou said slowly, seemingly confused at my question.

"No, what did he say specifically? What proof did he have?" I added.

"Just that someone saw them together during lunch the other day and... something about them meeting up at a café on the weekend." Sou stated, waiting to catch on to my thought pattern.

I scrunched my eye-brows in thought and shook my head, "This weekend... Kyo and I had made plans but he suddenly cancelled on me... Then I see Mimi about to leave and when I asked her where she was going and offered to walk with her to the station because Ayame had left with the car and she made a very sketchy and hasty response and hurried out before I could even say anything else."

It was Sou's turn to look confused, "That sounds very uncharacteristic of Mimi."

I looked up at Sou, fear suddenly taking over as I started pacing, my mouth running a mile a minute. "Sou, what if they're going out? What if the rumours are true? I mean, Kyo's not even gay, but with my sister? Now that's just low. I mean, I may not be as attractive as her but I have feelings too and he bet—"

Sou grabbed me roughly by the shoulders in order to still me and I looked up into his eyes, awaiting answers to all the questions I had asked.

"Yuki, calm down. They're not going out. I may not know Kyo very well but I know he's a good guy and we both know that your sister, that _Mimi_, would _never_ do something like this to you. Never."

I breathed in deeply and then let out a long sigh, "You're right. I'm over-reacting. There must be some rational explanation for all of this. I haven't spoken to Kyo for a while. His phone's been in for repairs and it's a bit dangerous to see each other at school. It's practice today, right? Kyo meets me after so I'll ask him later."

I nodded determinedly and Sou gave me an encouraging smile as we both made our way out of the bathroom and back to class just as the teacher walked in.

"By the way, you may not be a chick but you're _fucking_ attractive." _*smack*_

* * *

He never came.

Kyo never came.

I shook my head and pulled out my cellphone looking at the time only to prove that Kyo wasn't pitching

Before we had been going out, and we had that awkward encounter, Kyo still pitched on time. He wasn't coming and the thirty minutes that I had been made to wait just emphasized that point.

I looked solemnly down at the ebony and ivory keys of the piano before moving my fingers across them slowly.

I sighed loudly and got up, shutting the piano and picking up my things before routinely locking everything up. _Just when Aki's stopped working and I can have alone time with Kyo, he decides that he's not going to pitch. First the rumour about Mimi and Kyo dating and now this? What the fuck is going on?_

I made a slow journey towards my house and kept my eyes downward not willing to make eye contact with anyone at the moment, especially if I had to force a smile.

_We've been dating a week today... has he forgotten? This is supposed to be a time when we're all lovey-dovey but why has it turned out like this?_

With all the thinking I had made it to my house without even realizing it and I reached into my pocket grabbing out my keys.

_I was even planning on inviting him over since Mimi's going out with her friends and Aya-nii's got a meeting on tonight._

I made my way through the path and up the stairs, noticing the red rose petals that ordained the patio, making their own pathway towards the door. I looked left and right suspiciously. _Oh fuck. Did Aya-nii plan something for Hatori? Please don't tell me he's naked behind the door.  
_

I opened the door slowly, one eye closed. "It's Yuki. I'm home?" I said unsure.

After hearing no answer, I took my shoes off and made my way to the table in the dining room, gently laying my bag on it. I noticed a new path of rose petals and I nervously made my way along it, towards the kitchen, hoping that I wouldn't walk into the middle of something... _steamy_.

I stilled at the sight, eyes widening as I noticed Kyo standing behind a small two-seat table, smiling softly when he saw me standing at the threshold of the kitchen.

I opened my mouth with the intention of asking Kyo what was going on but the words wouldn't come out.

"So I never realised that I was corny and cheesy until I met you but we've been dating for a week now and I just... I wanted to do something special for you. So, although I never pitched up for our unofficial official meeting in the old music room this afternoon, something which I hope you forgive me for, I hurried away the moment school ended to come here so that I could cook you an early supper, with the help of your sister since I wasn't sure what foods you were crazy about and didn't want to make any mistakes."

I never took my eyes off Kyo whilst he was speaking and I could feel my heart thumping rapidly in my chest. _Oh my fucking gosh, he did all of this... conspiring with my baby sister, and making me worried as hell just so he could surprise me?_

I noticed Kyo stiffen at my silence. He turned slightly, motioning behind him, "I made those cappuccino muffins you lo- nnh."

I cut Kyo off, kissing him almost desperately. Kyo seemed to get over his shock and, wrapping one arm around my waist, brought me closer to him and gently took hold of my face with his other hand, making me sigh pleasantly as I leaned into his touch.

We pulled away after a few moments, Kyo resting his forehead on mine, "Does that mean you like it?"

I laughed in response, pecking him chastely on the lips. "I _love_ it." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck and gently nudged his nose with mine. "Absolutely love it. Thank you."

I felt Kyo's grip tighten on my waist and I felt him smile against my lips as I kissed him once again to show him how grateful I was, "It's my pleasure."

* * *

Three weeks later on a Friday afternoon and what was I doing? Riding on a motorbike with a blindfold on; holding onto Kyo for dear life.

An hour ago Kyo had come over to the house and had told me to put on my shoes before he promptly put a blindfold on me and without hesitation grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. I had nothing but the clothes on my back. No cellphone. No wallet. I hadn't even told anyone I was leaving.

"You know, neko, no one knows I'm gone and I don't have my cellphone on me. This is bound to end up in my brother calling the police on your ass." I shouted, matter-of-factly, over the loud noise.

I practically heard Kyo's grin in his answer, "Your dear brother's in on the plan and so is your sister. There's no reason to get all nervous, nezumi."

"And I have to wear a blindfold, why?"

"Because otherwise you'd know about the surprise before I could see your reaction and that's something I definitely do not want to miss. Don't worry, I'm only kidnapping you for a few hours."

I sighed and nuzzled into Kyo's back, seeking his warmth in the cold wind surrounding us. _I can complain all I like but truth be told, I'm ecstatic about this. Spending alone time with Kyo after so long? Nothing could be better._

I felt Kyo's bike slow down and I lifted my head off his back when we came to a complete stop. I couldn't see a thing through the black cloth covering my eyes but I could hear screams, cheers and laughter.

Kyo helped me off the bike and steadied me on the ground and soon after I felt Kyo stand behind me, pressing his body flush against mine before I felt his hands work on the knot binding the cloth over my eyes.

"Keep your eyes closed."

The blindfold was promptly replaced by Kyo's hands and I raised my hands to cover Kyo's in response, smiling like a child the entire time and biting my lip lightly in eager anticipation.

I felt Kyo remove his hands and I slowly opened my eyes.

_An amusement park._

I grinned at the new-found knowledge and turned around in Kyo's hold and smiled. "My oh my, we're just full of surprises, aren't we?"

Kyo leaned down and kissed me, seemingly uncaring that people were walking pass. I pulled back suddenly looking around to see a few girls had seen and were now giggling and blushing amongst themselves.

"Kyo, is it okay that we kiss? I mean, there may be people from our school here."

Kyo laughed in response and leaned down to kiss my forehead lightly. "Do you know how hard it was to find this place? I made sure to go to the place that no one would come to just so we could enjoy ourselves without any hesitation. There's nothing about school here, we can just be a normal couple. Who cares if these people see? They'll most likely never see us again anyway. This amusement park might only be here for 2 more days you know, it's small and not that well-known so they're thinking about tearing it down because they haven't received the publicity they had initially thought they would but they're still really cool," Kyo said and then added the last bit with a grin, "Believe me, I checked their website."

I laughed in response and wound my arms around his neck, kissing him in appreciation. "You're the best boyfriend I could've ever asked for."

"Hopefully I'll be the last one too." Kyo muttered and then we both blushed in embarrassment. "I-er-what I meant to say was-" I put a finger on his lips silencing him as I shook my head. "I quite like what you said before, so don't take it back."

I turned around and grabbed Kyo's hand, interlocking our fingers.

"Come on, I wanna go inside."

* * *

I watched Yuki's back as he pulled me towards the entrance and I smiled silently to myself.

The time we spent together right now was bliss. Every day, Yuki showed more of himself to me. His previously icy demeanour had melted over the past month we had been together and I felt myself becoming more in tuned to what he wanted and I realised that what pleased me the most was merely pleasing Yuki. When I saw Yuki's face light up, mine did too and when I felt like I was thrown in despair Yuki would always be beside me to make things better.

I caught up with Yuki walking beside him as I took our interlocked hands and, putting Yuki's hand over his head so that we were still holding hands, wrapped my arm around his shoulders.

Yuki smiled at me as he leaned into my side, seemingly glad for the close contact, before he looked forward again.

We got to the entrance and I smiled at the man at the ticket counter asking for two student tickets, both of us receiving bands around our wrists. I nodded in thanks before walking through the gate.

"So what do you want to do first?" Yuki's eyes lit up suddenly and just as he was about to speak we were interrupted by a loud growl. I bit my lip to stifle my laughter as Yuki turned as red as a tomato. "I'm guessing we should get something to eat first."

Yuki nodded his head slowly in agreement and I chuckled softly at his reaction.

_He's too cute._

We ate to our hearts' content and then practically walked around the entire amusement park taking every ride we possibly could before we realised that it was starting to get dark.

The place was almost deserted now save for a few people and I watched as Yuki looked back at the last ride we were on. Walking up behind him, I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind. "Nezu, we gotta go."

He turned in my hold and looked up at me with a large pout, "Do we have to?"

I laughed shortly, "Well, I promised your brother I'd get you back by sundown and it's an hour drive so ya we do." I moved my arms to snake around his shoulders as his wound around my waist in return and he snuggled into my chest.

"We hardly get to spend time together lately. People still think you're going out with Mimi, and although that allows you to visit us more frequently, you still have to make frequent conversations with her at school... so I don't get to speak to you much, only in homeroom and even then it's like we're monitored. It's just tiring, you know?"

I hugged him closer to my chest and laid my head gently on his, "I know, nezumi, but there's no reason to be jealous. You're the only one I want to be with, I wouldn't exchange you for anyone, even your sister."

"And what if I had a twin sister who looked exactly like me and had the exact same personality? Even then?"

I laughed at Yuki's tactics, "I'd still want you, even if you had a twin sister who was like your clone."

Yuki didn't laugh, instead I felt his arms tighten around me and I realised how sensitive he was about the subject.

"You know, you should have more faith in me."

Yuki lifted his face to make eye contact with me, "What?"

"I'm not going to leave you for some chick. Yuki, I like you and if that means that I'm going to have to date a guy then I'm cool with that." I added with a laugh, Yuki seemed unconvinced and I grabbed his face, carrying on, "I like you for being you and I can assure you that you're one of a kind. You're compassionate and caring, sulky and sarcastic. You get jealous of the most random people. You... you do this thing where you light up like a child on Christmas whenever you're happy or surprised and every day I spend more time with you I just realise how much more I like about you. I don't want to spend my time, like this," I motioned between us, "with anyone else but you."

It was only then that I noticed the tears which were streaking down Yuki's face. His hands unwrapped from around my waist and clung instantly to my t-shirt pulling me closer until our lips met.

When we finally broke for air, Yuki spoke up, "Why do you always know what to say?"

I chucked slightly and gave him a big squeeze, "It's not as if I rehearse this you know. You bring out the cheesiest side of me. If my friends saw this they'd laugh their asses off."

"At the fact that you're dating _me _or because of the cheesiness?" Yuki asked teasingly.

"The latter of course."

"'Latter'? Since when do you use words like 'latter'? Wow, I'm really rubbing off on you aren't I?"

I smirked before placing my hands lightly over Yuki's ass and squeezing a bit before bringing our bodies closer together.

"In more ways than one." I said before attempting to capture his lips.

"And he's corny too ladies and gentleman." Yuki snorted and allowed me to kiss him softly.

"You're such a bad influence."

"Ya, I deserve to be punished." Yuki whispered huskily into my ear.

I leaned my forehead against his, "Keep that thought in mind." I said, walking Yuki over to a nearby bench and telling him to stay put while I made a quick phone-call.

I made my way a little further down making sure that Yuki was still in sight but couldn't hear me.

I grabbed my cellphone out of my pocket and dialled, waiting for the person on the other end to pick up.

"Kyon! How are things going?" I mentally groaned at Ayame's nickname for me but decided to leave it this time.

"Everything's going great. But I have something to ask of you, Ayame-san."

"Shoot."

"I've... I've booked a room at a hotel. Could I get your permission to take Yuki there?"

"What are you planning, Kyo?" Ayame's voice got seriously suddenly and I felt my body tense at the formality in his voice.

"Nothing. I was planning to bring him back, I swear, but he... he made me realise that we really might not be given an opportunity like this again, an opportunity for us to just... be a couple in the eyes of the public. Our relationship is still hidden at school and I," I sighed loudly before continuing, "I don't want to waste this chance that we've _finally_ been given. It all seems so surreal right now. I promise you, I'm not going to do anything tonight. We're not ready for anything like that anyway, I just... I don't want this day to end just yet. I want just a few more moments alone with him."

I heard silence from Ayame's side and I held my breath, awaiting his answer, before I heard him exhale.

"Okay, you have my permission. Just take care of my little brother, Kyo. I'll hunt you down if you do _anything _to hurt him."

"That's nothing less than what I expect, Ayame-san."

"Great! Have an awesome time! Send Yun-Yun my love! Bye, Kyon!" Ayame's gleeful personality was back in a split-second and I smiled lightly at the protectiveness he had displayed only moments early before, pocketing my phone I made my way back to Yuki.

I was greeted by a sulking Yuki, his arms crossed over his chest in a display of defiance and his lip sticking out just slightly and in that moment I had never seen anything cuter.

I couldn't help but smile which just seemed to make Yuki more annoyed at my absence. "What was that about?" He said, his tone questioning.

"I was asking for your brother's permission."

Yuki's face immediately changed to one of bewilderment mixed with surprise. "What for?"

I stuffed my hands in my pockets and tried to adopt an air of nonchalance, "To spend the night with you in a hotel."

Yuki's face immediately blushed and his head dipped in an obvious sign of embarrassment. I leaned down and cocked my head to the side in an attempt to see his face, "What do you think?"

"I don't want to part with you just yet." He said softly and I smiled, gently capturing his hand in mine and led him towards the exit of the amusement park.

* * *

Ever since I told Yuki where we were going he hadn't said a word. It was a bit worrying but I told myself it was just nerves. On both our parts.

Parking on the side of the hotel, I locked up and walked up to the entrance and toward the front desk whilst Yuki seemed to plonk himself down onto one of the couches in the lounge.

"Evening, sir. How may I assist you?" The receptionist greeted, her eyelashes batting rapidly.

I flashed her a bright smile regardless in order to seem polite, "I've made a reservation."

Her eyes lit up, "Oh certainly, what, may I ask, is your name?" She seemed to stammer a bit before adding, "The name the reservation is under, of course."

Just as I was about to answer her with a joke, Yuki latched onto my arm and I thought I saw him give her an icy glare. The receptionist certainly recoiled as if she had gotten one.

I smirked slightly, _Fuck, he's so hot when he's possessive like this._

"Sohma." I answered.

The receptionist started typing quickly and nodded, "I've got your reservation right here, Sir." She added hastily and I saw her eyes dart from her computer screen to Yuki a couple of times. _Of course she's looking, it's clear that we're together, especially considering the fact that there's only one bed in that room._

"I'll get someone to get your bags."

I shook my head, "No need, we've got no luggage, we'll just get the key."

"Right away." She said, typing away and moving around the desk to get the key-card ready for us.

I turned my head to peer down at Yuki with amusement. He had obviously felt my eyes on him because a few seconds later he was looking up at me with those gorgeous amethyst eyes.

Our eyes seemed to speak to each other's and I could tell that he had basically sent a warning to the girl that I was taken.

I felt my body warm at the thought and I grabbed my arm out of Yuki's grip, much to Yuki's displeasure and much to the receptionist's interest, only to put it firmly around Yuki's shoulders and pull him closer to me. I leaned down, nuzzling Yuki in his neck before wrapping my other arm around his waist and giving him a tight squeeze.

I heard the receptionist clear her throat and I visibly kissed Yuki's neck before turning to her, grinning and signing one last document with a show of identification before grabbing the key-card. Yuki put his arm around my waist and lead us hastily to the elevator.

"You're so cute when you're jealous."

Yuki turned beet red and if I hadn't been paying such close attention to him I wouldn't have heard his next mumbled words, "Well, she had no place making all those disgusting pseudo-flirting eyes at you."

"Did you ever make flirty eyes at me?" I asked teasingly and Yuki's blush deepened.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, idiot."

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think, even if it's just 1 word.**

**Okay, so I know Kyo's pretty OC... and I might work on that but I kinda like my Kyo XD Oh and sorry if there are any mistakes, I'm way too tired to check at the moment.  
**

**Happy Holidays!**


	12. Between Sheets

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

**Song: **'Between Sheets' by Imogen Heap

**Thanks to all my reviews, wishing you all a Happy New Year!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Between Sheets**

Kyo opened the door and we both silently walked in. I made my way through the room, quaint but beautifully decorated.

Walking to the large double doors, I stared at it slightly while Kyo explored the rest of the room. After a few more moments, I opened them to reveal a large four-poster bed adorned with white, black and a-splash-of red bedding, quite similar to how the rest of the room looked.

I gulped and felt my heart speed up as I sat on the edge of the bed my mind racing with possibilities of what tonight held for the two of us. I leaned over, elbows digging into my thighs as I buried my head in the palms of my hands.

That's how Kyo found me.

"Yuki? Are you okay?" He asked softly as he sat beside me and gently rubbed circles on my lower back.

I turned to him and forced a smile, "I'm perfectly fine."

Kyo's hand came up to caress my cheek and I subconsciously leaned into his touch reveling in the minute sparks coursing through my body at the simple gesture, closing my eyes slightly as I felt a tiny bit of my anxiety dissipate.

"Nezumi, we're not going to do anything you're not ready for, okay?" He said and kissed me lightly on the mouth.

I looked up into his eyes and saw the honesty in that statement and I sighed in relief that Kyo wasn't one of those guys who would expect something so intimately of me without my consent. I snorted at my uncalled for worry and took one last look at Kyo. Kyo's eyes wandered from mine and I looked at him confusedly.

"Kyo?"

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you... and... shit, this never happens to me. Yuki... you've... oh fuck this! You deserve to know," Kyo grabbed my hands and stared straight into my now startled eyes, "I like you! A lot!"

I blinked rapidly in response and then laughed quickly, "I'm sorry, what did you say? I think I just hallucinated."

Kyo grabbed my face and my smile faded as my eyes widened in hope that I wasn't dreaming all that I heard, gulping nervously. "I'm in like with you, nezu." He said with slight amusement at his choice of words and I laughed shortly before looking at him again.

"Really?" I asked again, unable to fully comprehend that Kyo was confessing to me.

He smiled and nodded, "Really."

I felt a tear drop down my cheek and pulled away hastily from Kyo's hold, "I'm sorry, I'm acting like a—"

Just as I was about to get off the bed, Kyo tugged on my hand and pulled me down so that I was straddling him. "Don't apologise, frankly I think this part of you is adorable."

I encircled my arms around his neck and leaned into him, my head automatically going into the crook of his neck as I inhaled. "I'm in like with you too, you know." I mumbled and I felt Kyo chuckle. "I know, nezu."

I sat up slightly, pressing my lips against Kyo's slowly but with slight pressure, and soon I felt Kyo's hands roam across my back.

I broke the kiss, much to Kyo's dismay if the groan along with the way he sought my lips was any indication, and pushed Kyo back on the bed. I watched as Kyo moved towards the head of the bed and I felt a predatory smirk grace my features as I stalked towards him on my hands and knees.

"Fuck." He cursed and I tilted my head slightly, silently questioning him about it.

"Baby, you have no idea how hot you look, right now." He said, his chest seeming to rise and fall faster.

My smirk widened and I made my way back to him, "Why thanks, neko." I said just before I captured his lips roughly.

Laying my body on Kyo's I felt something hard against my leg. I pulled away from the kiss and looked at Kyo with a smile on my face, "You must be happy to see me."

Kyo smiled in return and pulled me down on top of him again, grabbing my ass in the process and grinding against my semi-hard crotch in response, "Very happy."

I moaned at the contact and went to kiss Kyo again, grinding against him in the process.

I gasped as Kyo's nimble fingers made their way over the expanse of my back, gently tracing his way up my spine with one of his hands, sending shivers through my entire body.

"Too many clothes." I whispered against Kyo's mouth and almost instantly my top was being pulled over my head by the hands which were already roaming over my back, I raised my hands in the air in compliance and made to rid Kyo of his t-shirt too.

Once Kyo's shirt was gone I looked down appreciating the sight in front of me. Kyo's chest was tanned and his muscle's where well-defined, such a contrast to my own pale skin and yet to me it seemed as if the colours were perfection against each other.

I ran my hands down his chest and watched as Kyo's body seemed to twitch in response.

"You're so beautiful." I looked up at Kyo's words and blushed slightly, my shyness from earlier making its presence briefly.

"You're not so bad yourself, neko."

Kyo smiled through a short laugh and the next thing I knew I was the one on my back, Kyo looming over me like I had him earlier.

Kyo looked down at me, lifting his hand before I saw it make its way to my chest. His hand halted and he watched me carefully, "Can I?"

I smiled, "You don't have to ask." I gently took hold of his hand and pressed it against my chest before pulling him down to me again, both moaning at the skin to skin contact.

Kyo leaned forward, nipping, sucking and licking at my neck. I groaned with pleasure and moved my head to the side in order to soften the noises leaving me involuntarily, unknowingly giving Kyo more space to explore.

I wound my hands around Kyo's back and then to his chest, my hands snaking lower and lower until I got to his jeans. I cupped Kyo's obvious erection through his jeans and Kyo's ministrations stopped suddenly, Kyo becoming like putty in my hands, groaning in the crook of my neck. "Fucking hell... Don't stop."

I moved my hand away and pushed it in past his jeans and his boxers, feeling Kyo's erection in the palm of my hand. I moaned at the feel of it in my hand and began to move my hand back and forth.

I could hear Kyo panting, sounds which were like encouragement to my ears, urging me to continue. Suddenly Kyo's hand was at my now incredibly hard member and I screamed out in obvious pleasure as Kyo's hand made skin-to-skin contact.

"Holy sh—" I whimpered as Kyo continued, my hand remaining still against Kyo's cock, forgotten in my sudden haze of pleasure. I started moving my hips in time with Kyo's hand movements, my hand moving with my body.

"Ah! Kyo.. fuck! Yes, right there." I panted as Kyo started removing my tight jeans in order to get more room. I complied all too easily and soon my boxers were all that was left.

Realising that I was the only one who was getting all the attention, I managed to gain the upper hand and turn Kyo on his back again.

"I don't want to be the only one that's feeling good..." I said suddenly and I moved back to come face to face with Kyo's jeans. I unbuttoned it, nervously at first before becoming more confident. I wanted this. I knew I did.

I unzipped Kyo's jeans slowly, making eye contact briefly to see that Kyo's eyes were now half-lidded, eyes filled with such intense passion that my heart started beating faster.

I released Kyo's hard-on out of its confines and stared in amazement, my mouth opening in anticipation.

I gulped at the size and hesitantly took it in my hand, gasping at the feel of it – of Kyo's – in my hand. I hesitantly moved my head closer to it and gave it an experimental lick. Kyo moaned and his hands immediately went to grip my hair as he sat up.

I held my hand at the base of his cock while I sucked gently at the head, eliciting delightful groans and gasps from Kyo's lips.

I never imagined that I'd ever be sucking someone's cock, but with Kyo... it was as if I were even enjoying it. I eagerly swallowed Kyo a bit deeper as his grip on my hair tightened attempting to move my head faster by bucking his hips upwards, unsuccessful as I held his hips down with my hands, my fingers sprawling out against his thighs, caressing them.

I pulled away, licking the underside of his cock while my thumb pressed against Kyo's slit.

"Fuck, Nezu. If you do that, I'm going to come soon." Kyo groaned, pulling me up and immediately connecting his lips with mine, regardless that I had just been sucking him.

Kyo hastily removed his pants as I slipped easily out of mine and we were soon back against each other, the only thing between us being our boxers, regardless we rubbed and bucked against each other.

Kyo's hand went tentatively towards my erection once again and I ardently reciprocated, grabbing his erection whilst inhaling sharply at Kyo's particularly rough tug.

I noticed Kyo looking down at our cocks before he looked up at me with an indescribable smirk plastered on his face as he whispered, "Come here."

I scooted closer towards him instinctively as if he had willed my body to do it with his words, our chests pressing together as he pulled me in for a lazy kiss pulling off my boxers which was joined later by Kyo's on the pile of clothes next to the bed. I smiled against Kyo's lips, practically mewling as Kyo started rubbing us together.

Kyo leaned back onto the bed and I cravingly followed him, my mouth meeting Kyo's, our tongues touching enthusiastically as Kyo and I moved together towards our orgasms.

I rode against Kyo, chanting his name in his ear as I got closer and closer. "Neko, don't stop. It feels... so fucking good." I felt Kyo's other hand make his way to my ass and squeeze slightly and I felt my body tense in response.

"I'm just touching, nezumi. We're not going all the way, so relax." He whispered into my ear and bit down on the lobe softly as his hand squeezed my ass in what seemed like appreciation.

I turned my head towards his neck as Kyo continued his ministrations and bit slightly on the exposed skin in front of me, hoping to leave a mark on that otherwise unmarred skin. I licked at the nip and sucked gently as Kyo started purring, the vibrations sending pleasurable shivers down my spine.

"Ah, fuck! Kyo... Kyo! I'm ..ah!.. c-coming. I'm coming!"

"Me too, baby. You feel so good against me, come for me, nezu. Come for me."

Kyo's seductive tone was the last straw as I thrust my cock a few more times against Kyo's in his hand and gasped, throwing my head back, "Nnn, Kyo!"

I felt Kyo's fist give a few more thrusts before I felt his hot come spill all over our stomach, mixing with my own.

I lay against him fully now, not caring about the stickiness between us, breathing heavily and overcome by the sudden exhaustion. Last thing I remember was feeling Kyo's lips kissing me lightly on my forehead as I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

I woke up to find Kyo snuggled against my back, one arm around my waist as I used his other one as a pillow, my hand laying in his as if it had been the way we had fallen asleep.

Suddenly remembering the state I was in when I had fallen asleep, my hand flew down to my lower regions. My hand came into contact with my boxer shorts and I realised that I wasn't feeling sticky.

_Kyo probably cleaned us up._ I thought with a smile and turned around in Kyo's hold, snuggling closer to his chest and breathing in Kyo's earthy scent.

I heard Kyo 'hmm' before he stretched out like a cat.

I closed my eyes, not wanting this bliss to end.

"Morning." I heard Kyo whisper as he brushed my fringe out of my eyes. "How are you feeling? Still tired?"

I shook my head, "Sorry about that by the way..."

"Sorry about what?"

"About falling asleep right after_ that_."

Kyo snorted, "Nezumi, you were tired, it's perfectly understandable."

"Still, you cleaned up afterwards too. Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

There was a moment's silence until Kyo's unexpected answer, "Sing for me."

I sat up at the question and looked at Kyo questioningly, "You want me to sing for you?"

Kyo chuckled as he sat up too, "Is there a problem with my request?"

I shook my head slowly, "No... it's just rare that you ask me to sing that's all."

Kyo smiled predatorily before he pushed me down and lay on top of me nuzzling his head into the crook of my neck, "I love the sound of your voice, nezu. Won't you sing for me?"

"Ya." I whispered shakily before picking out one of my favourite songs.

I breathed in deeply, Kyo's body acting as a comfort, before I began to sing, tracing lazy patterns on Kyo's back.

"_You and me between sheets  
It just doesn't get better than this_"

Kyo's silence, although uncharacteristic, was not awkward at all. The atmosphere seemed serene and almost warm.

"_The many windswept yellow stickies of my mind  
Are the molten emotional front line  
I couldn't care less I'm transfixed in this absolute bliss_"

I smiled as I realised how true the words were and how they seemed to pertain to Kyo and I's situation with miraculous precision.

"_Sweet sleepless, tumbling night  
Oh, and the morning on the your skin and loved up light  
Tracing patterns in the maze of your back  
Softly, softly the goose bumps like that_"

My hand continued their feather touches and Kyo kissed my neck softly, nuzzling slightly and breathing in deeply.

"_And then a kiss..._"

Kyo lifted his head up and smiled at me as we both said at the same time, "After brushing teeth." We laughed in response and Kyo leaned gently down, rubbing our noses together, before he got up and picked our clothes up from the chair in the corner of the room, handing my pile to me. I smiled brightly accepting the clothes before heading to the bathroom to wash my face.

* * *

Kyo and I had just returned to the room, having passed the blushing receptionist as she averted her gaze, after going to the store across the road to buy toothbrushes and toothpaste and a few things for breakfast.

I brushed my teeth quickly as Kyo took his turn in the bathroom after me while I sat in the lounge browsing through the channels absent-mindedly, waiting for Kyo before we ate and then made our way home.

Kyo walked into the lounge area and leaned in for a kiss, "Morning, nezu."

I laughed, accepting the kiss and smiled at him, "Morning, neko."

After breakfast we left the room, handing the keys in and thanking the receptionist, unenthusiastically on my part, before heading over to the parking lot and to Kyo's motorbike.

He handed me a helmet and got on the bike, steadying it as he got it started. He motioned for me to climb on and I easily got on behind him before he drove away from the hotel.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For everything. For organising something so magnificently beautiful. A day where we could just be ourselves without having to restrain anything or having to worry about what people think. It really was something I will never forget."

"I would do anything in my power to make you happy, Yuki. You should know that."

I didn't answer instead I merely smiled and held onto Kyo just a little bit tighter.

We didn't stop much and a few hours later Kyo was arriving outside my house, the road dead quiet in the early hours of the morning. Kyo stopped the engine and steadied his bike as he got off after me.

He walked me to the front of my gate as I rang the doorbell. Mimi answered in no time and opened the gate, probably sneaking a look through the window to see our interactions with each other.

"Do you wanna come inside?" I asked, taking hold of Kyo's hand while he interlocked our fingers and brought it to his lips in a chaste kiss.

"Albeit sounding very tempting, I've gotta get back to the dorms. I informed my uncle and Tohru about being away all day yesterday but I never told them that I'd be spending the night so I can't stay out any longer... Don't pout, nezumi. I'll never be able to leave otherwise."

"I'm not pou—" I argued but soon got cut off as Kyo took my bottom protruding lip between his teeth. The moment he let go, he crushed his lips with mine and I moaned, my knees slightly bucking but remaining upright in Kyo's strong hold.

"S'not fair." I mumbled, burying my face in Kyo's chest when our kiss broke apart.

"What's not fair, nezumi?"

"Having to go back to pretending after such an amazing day and night just yesterday..."

"We don't have to hide it, you know?" He said softly, taking hold of my face and stroking his thumb across my cheek.

"Would you be okay, Kyo? I don't think I could allow you to go through such a thing. I'm gay, I've known for a long time and I've come to terms with it but Kyo... you... you're straight still, you don't need this. You can still get a nice gir—"

"Yuki, I don't care." I looked up and saw him shaking his head slightly, "When are you gonna get it through that thick skull? I don't need or want anyone else but you right now and in case you never noticed that makes me gay too, you know?" I looked up at him worriedly and he smiled down at me, "Don't worry, I'm happy – no, in fact, I'm ecstatic about being together with you. I don't need a girlfriend. I've already got a _boy_friend."

I couldn't help the grin on my face as happiness consumed me from the inside.

"You always say the perfect things. Fine, I'll just have to survive. See you on Monday." I made to leave but Kyo grabbed my arm and pulled me right against him, our faces only an inch apart.

"Oh no you don't. I think I at least deserve a kiss for yesterday, don't you think?"

I smiled and rewarded Kyo with a kiss, then another... and one more just for luck.

"Don't go getting too used to things without me." Kyo stated and kissed me on the nose as he got onto his bike and after saying his last goodbyes, drove away from the house.

I sighed dreamily, unable to comprehend how something so adorably cute could happen to me, shaking my head after a few moments in hopes of clearing it a bit before I started getting ahead of myself and closed the gate behind me as I walked in, making my way along the pathway and up the stairs, aware that I'd be questioned the moment I stepped into the house.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Sorry I never got them to use the other L word yet but I think that although they have these intense feelings yet, Kyo especially hasn't realised that it's LOVE yet so we'll just wait for him to **_**come**_** to his senses, pun intended ;)**

**I know I never mentioned a helmet before but I just thought I'd mention it in this chapter to show that Kyo did think about safety and that they probably had it with them the entire time.**

**Sorry if the slight lemony bit sucked. It was my first time writing one so ya... *blush***

**Please review!**


	13. Late Night PhoneCalls

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, feel my pain.**

**A/N: So this chapter is disgustingly late and frankly I have no excuses. I've been feeling out of this story lately so it's partially lack of muse, partially for having no internet connection when I had actually decided to write, and partially because uni's started. RL's a bitch lately. I really hope that I'll have more incentive to write over the next few days, it's going to be hectic so stick with me! Please!**

**Thanks to all my reviews and to all those who have added this story to their Story Alert & Favourite Story lists. Love xx**

**Also there are a few changes to chapter 12 but none too serious, more of a continuity thing. Enjoy chapter 13!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Late Night Phone-Calls**

Going to school on Monday would possibly be the most anticlimactic end to the weekend I spent with Kyo. Scratch that, it WAS the most anticlimactic end.

The only positive thing about going back to school was the fact that I'd be able to see Kyo again and spend time with my friends. Who ever went to school for the love of homework anyway?

I reclined further into the soft seat of Sou's car and sighed, turning my head to the side to gaze out of the window at the houses passing by.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around to come face to face with a concerned Aki.

"Are you okay? Did something happen over the weekend?"

"It's nothing. Kyo just took me to an amusement park on Friday to spend some time together since we don't really get alone time and that's it."

"What? Isn't that a bit dangerous, what if someone saw?"

"Kyo made sure we went to a place that was not very well known so that we could avoid any... mishaps."

Aki remained silent for a bit before asking the question I was really afraid he would, "That's not all, right? Did something else happen with Kyo?"

My cheeks flushed immediately as my mind was bombarded with images of that night and I turned my head to avoid the rest from noticing.

Obviously I wasn't fast enough.

"Yuki... did you just... _blush_?" Sou asked incredulously.

"...no."

Sou gasped and hit my arm lightly, "You so did! What happened? What happened?" He asked excitedly and then gasped again, "Oh my god! You guys had sex! Sex, I tell you! Aki, our baby had sex! Ouch! What the fuck, Seiji? What was that for?"

"Calm the fuck down, moron."

Sou pouted before he turned his attention back to me again.

"So?" He started, as if conspiring, "You had sex didn't y- Ow! Dammit! Stop hitting me, I have to concentrate to drive, do you wanna die!" Sou shouted as he used one hand to reach out to the back in attempt to hit Seiji who merely laughed as he shifted to lean against the back seat far away from Sou's wandering hand, smacking it occasionally to irritate Sou even more.

"Boys stop." Came Aki's stern voice and the physical fighting immediately stopped, Seiji moving forward, sitting with Aki between his legs, hugging him and turning his face in Sou's direction to continue bickering which in turn gave Aki the chance to speak to me in peace.

I turned and could practically sense Aki's mind pondering over Sou's statement.

"We didn't have sex." I announced, Sou and Seiji's bickering coming to an immediate stop. I smiled softly and continued, "If anything he was quite... chivalrous. He knew that deep down I wasn't really ready and he... he understood."

Aki smiled at me before he placed his hand on my head lightly ruffling it, "That sure says something about his character, Yuki."

I smiled once more before turning to the front, "Ya, I know."

* * *

Seeing Kyo at school and not being able to touch him was surely going to be torture, one that was quite bittersweet.

I walked the little way to the classroom from my place at the top of the stairs of the 3rd year floor of the school. The Student Council meeting had run a bit late but the teacher had already been informed.

I opened the back door and casually strode in as the teacher continued to explain, slipping into my seat with ease.

Sou turned side-ways in his seat and plastered a grin on his face as he wiggled his eyesbrows. I furrowed mine in response and followed his path of eyesight right to Kyo who seemed to be looking directly at me. His eyes smiled in a show of morning greeting before he promptly turned to face the front again lest the teacher shout at us all.

I couldn't keep the small smile from gracing itself on my features and I quickly hid my face in the crook of my elbow in an attempt to diminish the growing blush from overtaking the natural colour of my cheeks. I could feel my heart thumping just that extra beat faster and I placed my heart on it willing it to slow down. I sighed and turned my head to the side staring slightly at Kyo.

Shaking my head to rid myself of any lingering thoughts, I faced the front fully intending to pay attention but I couldn't stop my eyes from straying to Kyo and to my surprise my eyes met with wandering red ones. I smiled slightly at Kyo before turning my head forward only to meet with Sou's eyes.

"How I never knew you guys were going out at the beginning, I'll never know. You guys are way too obvious." I smiled sheepishly in response while Sou just shook his head.

The bell rang loudly and the entire classroom stood and bowed to the teacher before we got ready to go to our first class.

Sou and I were one of the first people to make our way out of the classroom and just as we were about to descend the staircase I realised I forgot something.

"Sou, I've forgotten my pencil, I'm going back quickly."

"It's just a pencil, Yuki."

"It's my favourite one!"

"Fine, fine. I'll go on ahead, don't take long!"

"I won't!" I shouted over my shoulder as I made my way to the classroom. Just as I turned the corner I collided with someone, my body falling swiftly to the ground. I rubbed at my ass, looking up to see who the moron was. I looked up to see Kyo and three of his other friends.

An idea quickly made its way to my head, "Could you watch where you're going, moron." I said calmly and made to stand up before I clutched at one of my ankles, "Fuck, I think you may have sprained it."

Kyo scoffed as his other three friends remained silent. "Sprained my ass, there's no way that could happen."

I glared at him, "Are you saying I'm lying? How can I make it to the infirmary myself, I'm going to be late for class. You better take responsibility for all this."

I saw a gleam in Kyo's eyes as he said, "Fine." And swiftly picked me up into his strong arms.

Flushing at the position I immediately hit Kyo on his chest with my fist, "Put me down this instance, you imbecile!" _God, I'm never going to live this down._

"Well you said to take responsibility and that's what I'm doing, unless you'd like to _drag_ yourself on the floor to the infirmary."

"Damn you." I said lightly. Kyo began walking away from his friends who promptly said they'd tell the teacher what was happening.

As we made our way through the semi-busy corridors I hung my head down not wanting anyone to see that Kyo was carrying the President _bridal style_ to the infirmary.

As we neared the infirmary, Kyo motioned for me to open the door and he walked in calling out the infirmary teacher's name after he placed me down on one of the beds.

Kyo made his way out of the infirmary, searching the corridors with his eyes as I looked around the infirmary. There was no one besides us.

I heard the faint _click_ of the door and before I could think Kyo was making his way to me. I stood up, meeting his stride and soon we were chest to chest.

"Hi." I said, smiling softly as I wound my arms around Kyo's neck.

"Hi yourself." Kyo replied and slid his hands around my waist.

Who leaned in first for a kiss, we'd never know, all we _did _know was that we were soon involved in a very intense make-out session.

Breaking apart for air, Kyo walked forward and soon we were lying on one of the infirmary beds. Kyo's body went partially limp on mine as he nestled his face into the familiar crease of my neck.

"Why do you always smell so good?" Kyo moaned and I laughed slightly.

"Damn, I should try harder to smell bad."

Kyo snickered as he shook his head, "Not like that, it's more of your natural smell. Although you smell clean, this smell is entirely different. It's yours alone... does that even make any sense?"

I smiled and nodded, "You're the same you know. I can never get over your smell. Whenever I'm feeling even slightly anxious or stressed, all you have to do is hug me and I'll calm down. It's your scent mixed with the comfort you bring that can calm anyone down... just don't use it on anyone else but me."

Kyo lifted his head and smiled down at me, "I wouldn't dare."

I smiled back at him and leaned up, capturing his lips in mine whilst exploring across the expanse of his back with my hands.

Suddenly it clicked as to why we were there in the first place and I immediately pushed Kyo back, Kyo sitting up with confusion.

"I forgot my pe-"

Kyo rummaged around in his back pocket before pulling out my little grey fiend of a pencil.

"I saw that you left it and I know it's your favourite one so I took it before anyone else could. I mean, with the way this thing writes, anyone would be tempted to steal it."

I snorted and sat up as well, kissing him softly on the corner of his mouth as he passed the clutch pencil over to me. "Have I told you that you're the best boyfriend ever?"

"That you have."

"Well then, let me show you instead." I whispered as I reversed our positions and straddled Kyo in the process, leaning down to capture his lips with mine as I slithered my body up against his with ease.

* * *

"What took you so long to get to the class first period?" Sou inquired as soon as we had sat down on the grass of our usual spot during lunch break.

"Oh, er... I had to be taken to the infirmary."

Sou's eyebrow raised and I could sense that he wanted me to elaborate.

"It was nothing... just a minor thought-to-be injury. In the end it was not even a sprain."

Sou hmm'd and then after a few moments of silence asked who took me there.

I scratched the back of my head minutely before answering, "Kyo."

"Minor thought-to-be injury my ass."

I laughed softly, "We missed each other."

Sou sighed dramatically, "Teenagers."

"I'd like to bring to your attention that you're one yourself, you know. Mr. I-change-my-partners-weekly."

"Not anymore supposedly." Seiji stated as he and Aki sat down, Aki laying the gigantic lunchbox on the grass and opening it up.

"What?" I asked as I turned my head back to Sou who merely shrugged.

"With Seiji and Aki and now you and Kyo... I dunno. I just... I want to find my person too, you know?"

I looked to the ground and nodded my head, almost ashamed. Since Kyo I hadn't been spending as much time with Sou and the rest to the point where I didn't even know when one of my best friends made a drastic decision in his life.

I felt a leg against mine and looked up to find that Sou had moved to sit right beside me. "Don't go blaming yourself, Mister. I've just settled down. It's a good thing."

I smiled and knocked him with my shoulder, "That it is." I said, before grabbing a sandwich and lying back against the lush grass, soaking up the sun.

I felt a piece of paper land on me but as I looked up I saw no one at all, I saw Sou pointing in one direction and saw Kyo casually walking away, never looking back. I picked up the piece of paper and opened it up.

_So I got my phone sorted out, expect a phone call from me tonight._

_Neko._

I smiled slightly and stuffed the piece of paper in my pocket before reclining onto the soft grass once more.

I couldn't wait till tonight.

* * *

Mimi and I sat in her room, lounging on her bed trying to not think about how Hatori and Ayame were probably making babies downstairs. _They do it _**way**_ too much._

"You would think people would be smart enough to figure out I'm not the one Kyon's dating, you know?"

I mentally chuckled at the unfortunate nickname Kyo had managed to attain in the Sohma household... even _Hatori_ called him Kyon.

"Right, we've just been made to understand the mental capabilities of every single student at our school and apparently we're the only smart ones. That's a discovery." I drawled out sarcastically.

Mimi sighed, "Oh come on! It's so eeeeeasy to figure out! Believe me, I've seen it first-hand, you guys flirt even when you're not trying to."

I gasped, "We do not!"

Mimi laughed through her response, "Oh yes you do. The way he looks at you, if you were ice you would melt, better yet, you'd probably _evaporate_."

I blushed in response, unable to form a coherent response to Mimi's somewhat _passionate_ statement and thankfully I was saved from a verbal response by the ringtone that went off seconds later.

I reached into the back-pocket of my jeans and picked up without looking to see who it was, the ringtone giving it away.

"Meine Neko." I greeted with a smile even though it wouldn't be seen.

"Hi, Kyon!" Mimi shouted from her place on the bed and I promptly stood with a slight glare before leaving her room after hearing her shout one last thing, "Don't say anything I wouldn't say!"

"Well that pretty much gives us free reign to say what we want." I mumbled.

"I heard that!" Mimi yelled as I shut the door to my own room having just entered it.

A smile broke out onto my face against my will again and I listened carefully to the other end before my features morphed into a deep frown.

"Neko?"

No answer.

"Kyo? What's wrong? Can you hear me?"

"_Finally._"

I laughed in response, "Sorry, Mimi was being stupid, as usual."

I heard Kyo snort, "_Typical. Just kidding, that's not what I meant._"

"So what _did_ you mean?" I asked, flopping down onto my bed grateful that I had had the mind to change into my pyjamas already, though it was merely a cool pyjama pants and one of Kyo's t-shirts I had hidden once when he came over and things got... busy. He had only figured out that his sweater was a bit too tight for him by the time he'd gotten to the dorm.

I'd had the tendency to wear the shirt to bed whenever I could... which was practically every day. It probably got washed thrice or four-times a week so I could wear it regularly.

I heard a little shuffling before Kyo answered, "_It's been a while since I heard your voice._"

I snorted, "I read the notices every Monday assembly and if you haven't realised... it's Monday."

Kyo laughed again and I found that I could very well sit on the other line just listening to him laugh all day.

"_It's not that, it's... hearing your voice unshielded. So void of any restrictions... just you and your happiness._"

My felt heat warm my cheeks and I looked to the edge of my pillow, laying on my side in the middle of my double-sized bed.

"Is that your way of saying you missed me?" I asked teasingly.

"_I miss you._" There was silence on both ends before Kyo spoke up again, "_That's my way of saying I missed you._"

I chuckled and sighed contentedly, "I'm so glad your phone's finally been fixed."

"_Ya, now I can finally send you dirty texts again._"

"Kyo!"

"_Calm down, nezumi. I'm just kidding. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. Old music room?_"

"Yes." I stated enthusiastically.

"_I'll see you tomorrow then?_"

My face fell and I hesitated before giving Kyo my answer.

"_We can carry on talking you know, Nezu._"

"We can?" I answered back almost too suddenly.

"_Well until Kazuki comes back that is, he'd been getting suspicious before my phone broke because of the amount of times I would end my call the moment he stepped into my room, at least he thinks it's Mimi after that rumour spread around._"

"Ya... I really have to thank Mimi more for doing this for us."

I could practically hear Kyo nod on the other end of the line.

I sighed, "I really wish I could see you Neko."

"_I wish I could see you too_ –Click– _Nezumi._ _**Nezumi, who's nezumi? Ooh! You're talking to Mimi-chan again, aren't you? Gosh, Kyo! Have your phone for one day and you're already back to the late night phone-calls? You're quite on the ball there hey?**_"

I heard Kyo groan, "_I'll talk to you later, sweet dreams, nezu._"

I sighed, making my voice slightly softer lest Kazuki hear over the phone. "Sweet dreams to you too, Neko. See you tomorrow."

"_Definitely_." Kyo said and I could practically see that irritatingly handsome smirk begin to form on his face.

I heard the faint click of the phone-call ending and sighed again. _We'll never just be able to speak to each other without interruptions, will we?_

* * *

**There's a poll on my profile I'd like you to take if you could, regarding the story. Sorry for the shortness.**

**REVIEWS - they make me happy and jumpy and all in all make me wanna write more :)**


	14. Thus the Cookie Crumbles

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, feel my pain?**

**Thanks to all my reviewers :) You don't understand how happy you guys make me!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Thus the Cookie Crumbles**

"Where's Hana-chan lately?" Kyo asked as we lay on the couch, Kyo's chest pressed firmly against my back.

"Riza-san's got the night shift on Tuesdays now so she's free in the afternoons. After school Aki walks Hana-chan to the station where she meets up with their mom to go home." I explained and I heard an 'oh' fall from Kyo's lips in what clearly sounded like disappointment.

I felt myself smile at how close Kyo and gotten to Hanabi before I turned around in Kyo's hold, "Do you miss her?" I asked, gently laying my hands on either side of his face.

Kyo sighed and closed his eyes, leaning into my touch, "A bit."

I nodded in response and leaned in closer to him, our noses touching, closing my eyes just as Kyo had done moments ago. "I miss her too." I whispered, thinking back to all those times when Hanabi had allowed me and Kyo to grow closer, not only to each other but to her as well. The little rascal really had a way of growing on people in short amounts of time.

The arms which were snaked around my waist pulled me in closer and I eagerly met Kyo's descending lips, his hot breath against my cool skin making my body shiver in pleasure.

My hands travelled along his cheeks to the base of his neck, thumbs stroking, before I wrapped my arms around it, pulling him as close to me as humanly possible.

I sighed as Kyo slid his tongue against my bottom lip. Ardently complying, I opened my mouth and met Kyo's tongue almost instantaneously. I felt Kyo's hands slide beneath my school shirt and I gasped as his feverish hands met with my cool skin, his heat spreading all over my body like wild fire.

Kyo moved me onto my back, pressing my body into the couch with his own, one of his hands making a trail across one of my thighs to my knee, bending my leg, allowing him to press into me more easily.

Kyo and I broke apart at the sound of a shuffle, Kyo jumping off of me, worry and fear instantly marring our features. My heart started beating tenfold as I looked towards the source of the noise and back to Kyo.

"What if someone's seen?" I mouthed to Kyo.

Kyo turned around without answering me and made his way to the door. Peaking around the corner, I saw his shoulders drop, a clear sign of his relief. Before I could ask Kyo what was going on as he made his way back into the room, I saw someone walk in behind him.

I got off the couch just as Kyo sat down on it again and immediately ran to hug the visitor. "Haru!"

I felt Haru chuckle as he lifted me off the ground to spin me around, "Long time no see, Yuki."

"Where the hell have you been?" I asked when Haru placed me on the ground again, hitting him lightly on the arm.

"Well, campus started again so I've been busy."

"Oh yes, Sou mentioned something about that. He also mentioned someone named Reiko." I said, wagging my eyebrows.

Haru pushed at me playfully, "Shut up, you don't get to tease your elders." He said, though his tone said nothing about displeasure and I mumbled a response about how old and grey he really was with a smirk on my face.

I felt arms wrap around me and a chest warm at my back. Blushing slightly I lay my hands to rest on Kyo's, leaning back slightly into his embrace to show that I understood where he was coming from. Even though Kyo had nothing to worry about he was still a little wary of my relationship with Haru. I had no idea why it still bothered him especially considering the fact that we were now a couple along with the fact that I've never held _any _romantic feelings for Haru but nevertheless that fact didn't seem to appease him.

"Have I officially introduced you to my _boyfriend_, Sohma Kyo?" I asked Haru, smirking.

Haru moved his gaze from me to Kyo, grinning like a Cheshire Cat in Kyo's direction. "Finally promoted to boyfriend status, I see." Haru said amicably, clapping Kyo on his shoulder. "How long have you guys been going out anyway? Yuki," Haru paused as he mock-glared at me for effect, "has been _very_ evasive about his recent activities."

"I wanted to surprise you." I murmured to myself.

"Just over a month." Kyo said from behind me.

"And?" Haru asked expectantly.

I looked over my shoulder at Kyo whose face mirrored my confusion.

"And what?" I asked finally as I moved my eyes back to Haru, studying him quizzically.

"Have you guys... you know?" He asked, being very vague again. The moment I saw Haru wink was the moment I understood his question and previous innuendos.

I freed one of my hands from Kyo's hold and shoved at him before grabbing Kyo's hand again and wrapping his arms tighter around me, recoiling in faux-disgust. "Haru, you perv!"

Haru let out a throaty laugh and I heard Kyo's growl, obviously having just understood what was going on.

"As if that's any of your business!" Kyo shouted, irritation lacing his voice.

"Oh my. What's this reaction? _Have_ you?" Haru persisted.

Just as Kyo was going to say something even more embarrassing, I shouted out the truth, "No! We haven't, okay? So back off."

I saw the gleam in Haru's eyes as he continued to stare at the pair of us. "So defensive." Giving Haru one last glare, he raised his hands in the air in surrender, "Fine, fine. Touchy subject I guess."

"We're waiting..." I murmured lowering my gaze to the floor, not wanting Haru to think something was wrong between me and Kyo romantically, when it was something we weren't on edge about.

I felt a jerk in Kyo's stance and I looked up to see Haru's hand resting on his right shoulder, "Thanks," He said, in all honesty, his eyes having softened marginally, "For waiting till he was ready, that is. It shows how much of a gentleman you truly are."

I felt Kyo stand taller, his chin lifting fractionally to show that he spoke to Haru on the same level. "I'll tell you now, because Yuki values your friendship a lot and because you're probably going to be a major part in our lives since we're in a relationship now... I would never do _anything_ to hurt Yuki. If I ever do, you have my permission to track me down and make sure I pay for every stab of pain he feels at the cost of my actions."

My eyes widened almost comically and I lowered my gaze again, covering my eyes and blushing face with my fringe whilst simultaneously lacing my fingers with Kyo's to show that I felt the same.

"I didn't need you to give me permission but I'm glad you know that you'll be expecting a visit from me if anything does happen. Word of warning, you shouldn't be afraid of _me_."

"What does that mean?"

Haru smirked, "Well, I have an older brother who's _awfully _fond of Yuki too... not to mention the wrath of _The Dragon Fist_ that is Minami Hatori... and if you thought that was bad, wait till you get on Ayame-sama's bad side."

"Ayame-_sama_..." Kyo murmured, though the statement was said as a partial question longing for further information.

"Haru's an Aya-nii fan club member... basically. Aya-nii was sort of like a gang leader at his middle school, well you couldn't really call them a gang – they were just a bunch of middle-schoolers who followed Aya-nii around, they did tend to get into lots of fights though... Mom and Dad were sure it was a phase, which it was, but Aya-nii still had followers who'd continued to run after him even when he was in high school and had disbanned the mini-gang. He was known as _The Deathly Rose_ for being lethal whilst still having the looks of an innocent, untainted flower. It's funny cause it's actually one of the things Hatori loves about Aya-nii... he'd heard of him when he was in high-school and Aya-nii was still in middle-school but they'd never met. When Hatori found out about who Aya-nii was in middle-school and instead of freaking out, like Aya-nii had expected, they made out for the first time."

"And here I thought your brother was all 'Protect me! Protect me!'" Kyo mimicked in a voice that sounded way too like Ayame.

Haru and I snorted, "Well, Ayame-sama could take down Hatori-san in a heartbeat. It's so ironic since Ayame-sama makes it known that he's the submi-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll vomit on you." I said in all seriousness.

"I second that notion."

Haru smirked at us briefly, "Like little virgins."

"Hey!" Kyo and I shouted at the same time.

Haru laughed and immediately made his way to the door.

"You're leaving?"

"Ya, I've got an evening class. I just wanted to pop in to say 'hi'. Sou told me that you guys usually spend Tuesday afternoons here, just never thought I'd get a show out of it."

I pulled my tongue out at him, "That's for coming unannounced, you loser."

Haru held a hand to his chest, "You don't love me anymore, Yuu-chan?" He said as his bottom lip started quivering pathetically.

"Shut up, will you? I thought you said you had class."

This time it was Haru's turn to pull his tongue out before he turned and made his way out of the old music room.

"Later, virgins." He yelled with one last wave over his shoulder before Kyo and I watched him disappear from our view.

"I'll never understand how that guy works." Kyo sighed in exasperation.

"I've known him for how long and I still don't... though, if you're his friend then you can be damn certain that he'll have your back regardless."

"You know... talking about another guy while you're in your boyfriend's arms is utterly shameful." Kyo said teasingly.

I turned in his hold and looked up at him with my eyebrow raised, "Really? Well, how would you suggest I fix my little mistake?"

Kyo pretending to think about a solution, "I'm afraid there's nothing you can do, Mr. Sohma. You're just going to have to accept the consequences."

"Consequences, huh? And what would that be?"

"Punishment."

"Well I guess it would be '_utterly shameful_' of you if you didn't do what you needed to do." I said and Kyo 'hmm'ed in response before capturing my lips and picking me up, my legs winding around his hips with little persuasion.

* * *

"And that's how you get the answer." Yuki finished, leaning back in his chair.

I groaned and hit my head against the desk in exhaustion. "How in the hell was I even supposed to know how to _do_ that?"

Yuki's laughter filled the rooms and I felt his hand begin to rub circles on my back.

"Hmm... don't stop." I moaned, loving the feel of Yuki's fingers at the base of my back, the motion against my back providing a much needed comfort against the horrors that is homework.

"Have you finished your homework?" Yuki questioned and I groaned internally.

"Yes?" I answered wearily.

"Nice try." Yuki said with mild amusement and I felt his hand disappear.

"Nezu~" Yuki turned back to me at my whining and raised an eyebrow in question. "Can't we finish this _later_?" I pleaded.

"Oh no, you don't. Don't try to make those eyes at me, I'm not gonna give in."

I moved in closer to Yuki, nuzzling the side of his neck with my nose from my position in the chair next to him.

"Come on, we've been working for _hours_." I said, licking slightly at Yuki's neck in order to entice him to the dark side.

I heard Yuki's breath hitch but obviously he's been familiarized with my choice of evasion as Yuki turned around and placed his index finger on my lips.

"After this we can do what we want to so be a good boy for a little longer, neko." Yuki said, practically purring, excitement evident in his eyes.

He leaned in, leaving his finger on my lips, and placed a chaste kiss to the corner of my mouth. "I promise." He whispered, gently nudging his nose against mine with that hot look in his eyes.

Just as I was about to ask Yuki for one last kiss to get me motivated, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

I growled in annoyance and pulled my phone out of my pocket about to kill the person who would dare interrupt my time with my nezumi.

My eyes widened at the name before I opened the mail.

Yuki obviously noticed my shocked expression as soon enough he was asking what was wrong.

"It's... Nidou. She wants me to meet her somewhere in 10 minutes."

Yuki's expression soon mirrored my initial one, "Did she say why? That's awfully random. Something seems fishy."

I nodded in response, having thought the exact same thing, before my phone vibrated again, I eyes widened again and my heart nearly stopped beating. I swallowed thickly and turned to Yuki whilst simultaneously planting a smile on my face and slipping my phone back into my pocket.

"I'm... going to see what she wants quickly. I'm sure it's nothing serious." I said to Yuki as I packed up my things.

"You're _actually_ going to see her?" Yuki asked incredulously, blatantly displaying his bewilderment at my sudden change of heart.

"I'll see you tomorrow, ya?" I asked, not really expecting an answer as I kissed Yuki chastely on the lips and made my way out of his room, leaving him gaping like a fish.

I swiftly made my way down the stairs, greeting Mimi briefly as I walked past her leaving her as stunned as her brother at my sudden departure. I slipped on my shoes quickly and let myself out at the gate, practically running to the destination Kagura and mentioned in her texts.

* * *

I thankfully made it to the destination Kagura mentioned in time and immediately I was looking around trying to find her. She appeared to be waiting for me because soon I heard my name being called calmly from behind me, a figure stepping out of the shadows.

Kagura had a smug grin plastered on her face, her eyes dancing with excitement and coldness.

"Why hello there, Kyo-kun. What a pleasant surpri—"

"Don't fuck with me." I practically growled and made my way one step closer to Kagura.

"Ah ah ah," she said, waving her finger side to side, successfully halting me in my advances towards her, "You don't want to do _anything_ that would upset me now do you, Kyo-kun."

I gulped and settled for staring at her, the anger obvious in my features. "What do you want, Kagura?" I ground out, barely managing to hold myself back.

"Well, as I've said before, Kyo-kun. I want to be your girlfriend."

"I'm already in a relationship." I seethed, hoping she would finally come to terms with that little fact.

"Why yes I know... and like you've probably figured out from my texts, I know who that person is."

I decided to remain cool, there was no way I couldn't get out of this, "Obviously, you do. So does the rest of the school. Her name is Sohma Mimi. Would you like a personalized introduction? I'm sure she'd _love_ to meet you."

The grin which had been on Kagura's face turned into a smirk. "You can't fool me, Kyo-kun. I know full well who your real partner is... and it's not Sohma Mimi. In fact, I think it would be possibly her... older brother?" Kagura asked, faking question. "Oh, what was his name again?"

"If you do anything to-"

"Don't you _dare_ try to threaten me! I hold the cards! Not you!"

"Who would believe you anyway?" I asked, realising that she was probably just bluffing.

Kagura's eyes turned maniacal and she laughed briefly. "You see, Kyo-kun, I have the one thing that you cannot fight against."

Worry welled up inside of me, itching at me through the layers of my skin but I was determined not to let Kagura see me lose confidence.

"And what would that be?"

Kagura smirked again before she answered with one simple word, "Proof."

It was my turn to laugh, "Proof, you say? You got one of your friends to back you up, is it?"

"I've been tolerant of your unbecoming attempts to rile me up but you should start watching your tongue very soon, my adorable little Kyo-kun."

I sneered at her endearment and seeming to notice she soon changed the subject.

"Would you like to see perhaps?"

"See what?" I asked, my voice hitching a bit against my will.

"Why, my proof of course."

I stilled in my steps and could only watch as Kagura took out her phone and walked towards me, baring the 'proof' easily in front of my eyes.

My mouth went dry as Kagura showed picture after picture of Yuki and I in the music room this afternoon.

"What?" I croaked.

"I followed you."

I looked up at Kagura, unable to control the worry and minute fear that was no doubt plain as day on my face. Kagura seemed to take his as a sign to elaborate.

"I noticed that you've been acting weird lately. You've always struck me as a sort of... passionate lover, for lack of any other definition. I was beginning to think that you and this... this _Mimi_-girl were beginning to have some problems but then I noticed you would sneak out of the dorms every Tuesday afternoon. At first I would think that there was nothing wrong with this, especially if you were meeting up with your girlfriend but then I heard your dear 'girlfriend' chatting to her friends about going out on Tuesdays and about how that was one of her only free days."

I gulped and looked to the ground as fear for Yuki and for our relationship overwhelmed my body.

"You would think her boyfriend would want to spend every second of his time with her. At first I thought you were merely having an affair but then I followed you and," Kagura paused to laugh heartily as my stomach lurched at the unpleasant sound of the cackle I heard escaping her mouth, "what would you have it. Instead of an affair, I see you holding and making-out with her older brother! The Ice Prince and President of the Student Council no less! At first I thought I'd been caught when I knocked over that stupid bucket but thankfully that guy appeared and you were all too happy to ignore the disruption to think of it as anything else. When I went home I thought long and hard about it all and then imagine my surprise and utter excitement when I realised how good this could be for us!"

I looked up at Kagura again as if she had lost her mind, "_Us_? What the _fuck _are you thinking, Kagura?"

The amusement left Kagura's eyes and soon it was filled with menace and unrelenting anger, "I was thinking that we could finally be a couple! You have no fucking idea how hard it is to see you with that... that heartless bast-"

"You speak about my boyfriend like that one more time, and I don't give a fuck what happens to me, I'll rip your fucking neck off... regardless of your gender."

It was Kagura's turn to gulp and she stuttered in response, "You don't scare me, I could send this picture out right here, right now. Just one little button and it's sent." She seemed to regain her cool and her eyes turned hard one more time. "Then no matter what you've done to me, your 'relationship', or whatever you want to call it, with that little shit will be all over school. All because of you."

I backed off and seemed to realise I was left with only one option: listening to Kagura's demand. _I'll be damned if I let this happen to Yuki. He's already said he doesn't want to come out just yet. If this comes out it could damage him. I'm definitely not going to let that happen._

I stood up straight and inhaled deeply in attempts to calm myself down.

"What do you want me to do? I'll do anything."

Kagura smirked and I could see that she had me right where she wanted me.

* * *

**To be continued.**

**Reviews please! Sorry if there are horrid mistakes, I just wanted to post this as soon as I could.  
**

**I hope everyone enjoyed! I'm already started on the next chapter so hopefully I'll update sooner!  
**


	15. Dreadful Realisations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket :(**

**A/N: So I know I haven't updated in forever. Campus started and ever since I've been loaded with work and generally not knowing how to approach the story's situation since what happened in chapter 14. Anyway, I'm glad that I finally got to post this. Hope everyone's still eager to read.**

**Thank you for all the reviews – you all made me extremely happy :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Dreadful Realisations**

"So what? You want me to break up with Yuki? What is it?"

"Well like I've said before, I want the two of us to be a couple."

I nodded slowly, "Which means I have to break up with Yuki."

"You see... technically you would be broken up with him but, well... let's just not tell him."

My head started processing what Kagura was saying and I shook it as my head finally got the idea. "You want me to... to just... _not_ tell him I'm breaking up with him?"

Kagura smiled and I realised I'd finally caught up with her thought pattern.

"How would that even work?" I asked, a bit taken back by it all.

"Well, you pitch up to school with me on my arm and act as my boyfriend, I'm sure you'll come around some time soon, and then ignore him."

"I can't just _not_ tell him, he deserves to know, can you imagine how hurt he'd feel if I just left him alone?"

"Exactly!"

"What?" I asked, bewildered.

"Do you know how hard it was to watch you together with that chick and now her brother? I want him to feel what I did, even if it's just a fraction of it."

I gulped and tried to calm myself down, "How would you kno—"

"If I hear about you getting in contact with him in _any_ way, I'll send those delicious pictures faster than you can say his name. We wouldn't want to hurt the poor little Pwince now, would we?" She mocked, her lips forming a fake pout. "If this got out, dear old Yuki-sama would be shattered to shreds. No one will respect him anymore, he'd be broken and bullied for the rest of his existence at Kaibara High. All those little followers will turn their backs on him without a second thought. Do you know how mentally damaging that can be, Kyo-kun?" She asked and after a few moments of silence I realised she wanted an answer.

I merely nodded my head in agreement.

"That's good." She exhaled in what seemed to be relief and continued on talking, "I must admit, I was captured by his good-looks and his brains too, at first. Not to worry though, I'll show you his true colours in no time. I'll see you at school tomorrow, Kyo-kun. Remember, don't do anything stupid, I've got ears and eyes _everywhere_." She said, turning around and walking away, leaving me to watch her retreat in utter shock.

* * *

The next day strolled around far too quickly for my liking. From the moment I had woken up I just lay motionless on my bed, staring up at the ceiling while Kazuki woke up and started to get ready, pestering me every now and then about not getting ready like I was supposed to.

"Kyo! You've got a visitor so I suggest you put some clothes on."

"Oh, he doesn't have to do that for silly old me." My face pulled into disgust at the faux sweetest that was the sickening tone of Kagura's voice.

I reluctantly climbed out of bed and trudged my way to the chair on my side of the room, roughly putting my school clothes on. Kagura entered the room just as I had finished buttoning all the buttons on my school shirt, looking slightly pissed that she had missed the show.

"Good morning, Kyo-kun. Kazu-kun seemed to have run off in a hurry, he said where he was going but I wasn't really paying attention. So, have you decided yet?

I looked towards the entrance of the room and into Kagura's big brown eyes.

"Didn't have much of a choice in the first place, did I?"

"Oh, come on now, Kyo-kun. Sure you did."

I growled under my breath as I readied myself for school. When I was done I looked up to find that Kagura had not moved.

"What do you want, Nidou?" I asked harshly, barely catching the flinch Kagura had at the sound of my cold and detached voice.

"Well, you're my boyfriend, why wouldn't I come to see you first thing in the mo-" Kagura's sentence was cut off with a squeak as I cornered her against the wall, my fist clenching dangerously close to her face.

Leaning down close to make eye contact with her I started whispering menacingly, "You listen now and you listen good, you deceitful little bitch. You may be having me break up with Yuki but I'm in no way your boyfriend. I'm only doing this because you're blackmailing me. I'll go along with your plan right now because you're threatening the person who's been the best thing to me since God knows when but if you do anything and I mean any_-fucking-_thing **at all **to hurt him I swear you'll regret ever being born."

I pushed off the wall, picking up my school-bag and made my way out of the room. I heard Kagura's "Wait, Kyo-kun!" trail after me but I paid no attention knowing that she'd follow like the desperate bint that she was.

* * *

"Mimi, is everything okay with you and Kyo-kun?"

I looked up to see the worried expression of my friend, Nao. "We're fine, why do you seem so concerned?"

"So you guys haven't broken up or anything?" Nao asked in clarification.

I sent her one of my own concerned looks and shook my head slowly, "...No?"

Nao seemed to sigh in relief and her shoulders visibly relaxed. "Thank god, that means the rumours aren't true."

"Nao, what rumours?"

"I just heard a rumour going around that Kyo-kun dumped you for Nidou-sempai."

My eyes widened at the newly received information, "What?"

"Ya, it's been circulating around the school, but I'm glad that you've cleared up the misunderstanding."

I put a smile on my face for Nao, "Ya, I'm glad too. Hey, can you do me a favour?"

Nao smiled and nodded, "Sure, what is it?"

"Could you cover for me for a bit? I forgot that I need to ask my brother something important. I'll just be a sec, just let the teacher know if I don't make it back in time." I said, already starting to make my way to the door.

Nao nodded in agreement, waving her hand as she shouted at me as I left, "Say hi to Yuki-sempai for me!"

I rushed down the hall and up the stairs to the floor that I knew my brother's homeroom was located on. Opening the door and peering in, I caught sight of my brother chatting away with Sou and made my way towards him silently, after making sure no teacher was inside and luckily no Kyon either.

I tapped on his shoulder lightly, "Yuki-nii, could you come outside for a bit. I need to tell you something."

My brother stood up immediately, "Are you okay?" He asked hurriedly, lifting my arms up and seemingly searching for something, "You're not hurt, are you?"

I pulled one of my hands out of his grip and took his wrist in my hand instead, "Just come here for a sec."

Sou watched with amused eyes as I dragged my brother, who had started threatening non-existent people for hurting me, out of the classroom.

"I swear if some gruesome boy put his han—"

"Could you shut it for a moment? This isn't about me, it's about you."

Yuki-nii's eyebrows furrowed. "Me? What about me?"

"Have you heard any strange rumours this morning?"

Yuki-nii's facial expression morphed into disapproval and I knew he was going to start lecturing me before he even started, "Now, Mimi. You should know that ru-"

"Are you and Kyon okay?" I asked suddenly, interrupting him once again, not really wanting to hear another speech about the wrongness of rumours and gossiping.

Yuki-nii's ranting stopped mid-sentence and he looked at me with concern, a slight confused smile on his face.

"Are we okay?" He repeated, shaking his head slightly, no doubt bemused by the spontaneous question. "Of course, we're okay. What's going on, Mimi?"

"Well if you would let me finish without interrupting me then you'd probably know by now." I stated, hotly.

Yuki-nii looked unimpressed with my mood and he stared at me in disapproval, "Proceed." He said simply and I knew I had to get this out as quickly as possible.

"There's a rumour circulating around the school that Kyon's dumped yo—well _me_ actually for Nidou-sempai. It's not true, right?"

"Of course it's not! She's probably not taking Kyo's public rejection too well and now she's trying to rile him up." He placed a gentle hand on my arm and added the next part in a whisper, "Don't worry, Kyo and I are fine."

"I just don't want you to get hurt. Promise me you'll be careful... something just doesn't feel right."

Yuki-nii snorted softly, "I'm sure you're just being a bit paranoid. The rumour will blow over soon. Now come on, I've got to get back to class, the teacher will be arriving soon and no doubt the same applies to you." He gave me a quick one armed hug and kissed me on the side of my temple.

Smiling at me in reassurance one last time, he made his way to the classroom, pausing briefly at the door to turn back to me, "Everything's going to be okay, you'll see."

* * *

"What's wrong?" Sou's voice broke through my thoughts and I looked at him as I sat back down into my seat.

"Nothing, just stupid rumours flying around school."

"What rumours?"

"Supposedly Kyo's broken up with Mimi to go out with Nidou."

"Nidou? As in the chick he rejected in front of an entire corridor of seniors?" Sou snorted, "How anyone would believe that garbage is beyond me."

"Right?" I said, nodding in agreement.

There were a few moments of silence before Sou spoke up again. "Why do you seem worried? If something were up then one, you'd know about it and two, Kyo would need to get prepared to have his balls cut off by me." Sou ended, matter of factly.

I sighed and then shook my head slightly, "It's just that something happened last night while we were-"

"Having sexy time?"

"Studying, you idiot! Studying!" I heard Sou mumble a "Yeah right" but I carried on instead of fueling his foolish thoughts.

"He suddenly got a text and when I asked who it was from he said that it was from Nidou. He was out of his seat and out the door before I could even say his name. Then this rumour with Nidou starting up this morning... It seems too closely related to seem coincidental."

"Well maybe you're just being paranoid, I mean... maybe Mimi-chan said something that made you doubtful."

I shook my head, a frown plastered on my face, "I was the one trying to calm her down, saying that I was sure it was nothing but now... I don't know. I guess we'll just have to see how he is today. I wasn't planning to meet up with him but I'll try and see if I can get him alone somehow."

"Just don't jump to any conclusions beforehand, all right? Find out what's going on before you attack. If he's causing shit, let me know. I'll attack him for you." Sou said with a grin plastered on his face and I chuckled in response at his idiocy.

The classroom door opened and in came, Kyo, looking _incredibly_ pissed.

Red eyes met mine and I saw him visibly relax, his eyes softening before he went completely rigid and broke eye contact, making his way to his desk almost dejectedly.

"Something's definitely wrong. What was up with that reaction?" I whispered to Sou who now had a very prominent frown on his face while he nodded in agreement.

* * *

"He's coming around the corner soon. You pull him into the classroom and I'll stand outside as a guard."

I nodded even though I knew Sou couldn't see. "Thanks, Sou. I just want a few minutes."

"No problem, he'll be there in a few seconds. Bye."

"Bye." I switched the call off and stuffed my cell in my pocket, getting ready to pounce on Kyo as soon as he made the corner.

Seeing that familiar head of orange hair, I quickly grabbed onto Kyo's arm and pulled him into the empty classroom, locking the door swiftly behind me.

"What the fu—" I cut Kyo off, my lips crashing onto his. Kyo's hands made their way around my back pulling me closer as I moaned in appreciation, my hands winding around his neck.

Just as things were heating up, Kyo pulled away, a pissed look on his face. He unwrapped my arms from his neck and pushed me away from him, holding me at a distance.

"Yuki, I can't."

"...What?"

"I can't do this anymore."

"What do you mean?" I asked, utterly confused.

"I didn't mean for it to get this far."

My eyes widened in shock and I tried to look Kyo in his eyes but he was stubbornly avoiding my gaze.

I snorted a bit before grabbing Kyo's arm, "You're kidding, right?"

Kyo's reluctant gaze met mine and instead of saying anything he merely shook his head.

I let go of Kyo's arm as if it has suddenly caught alight.

"But..."

"Look, I know this can't be ea—"

"Is it Nidou?" I asked just a breath above a whisper, my eyes on the floor again.

"What?" Kyo asked and I could hear the slight panic in his voice.

"Is it Nidou?" I asked with more determination, looking at Kyo with hurt and slight anger in my eyes.

Kyo's silence was the clearest answer that could've ever come to my ears.

I laughed soullessly, wondering how in the world we got to such a horrible place, before breathing in shakily and breathing out slowly. I took a step towards Kyo, laying my fist on his chest before bringing it down harder, my other fist joining in, beating on Kyo's chest one by one.

"How could you? How _could_ you?"

"Yuki."

"Don't 'Yuki' me in that pathetic voice! How the fuck could yo-" My words were cut off by my sobs and I grabbed tightly onto the front of Kyo's shirt before sliding gradually to the floor, the tears starting to fall down my face freely. "Is this what you wanted?" I asked softly, "Was this some game between the two of you? Some... some sick plot to get me to like you and then break me when you knew that you had me?"

It was Kyo's turn to widen his eyes and he shook his head furiously, "No! Yuki! It's not like that."

"Get out." I whispered but Kyo didn't move. "I said, get the fuck out!" I yelled, not caring if anyone was likely to hear.

I watched Kyo's shoes remain standing before me for a while longer before he turned around and walked out of the classroom.

"Get in there." I heard Kyo's rough voice from afar and the next thing I knew someone was kneeling before me.

"What the fuck happened?" Sou's voice was hard but it was laced with worry and concern.

I looked up at him with my tear-stained face and the next thing I knew I was sobbing into Sou's chest, clinging onto him for dear life.

"That fucking douchebag. I'm going to slaughter him."

I held tighter onto Sou, shaking my head vigorously. "Don't Sou... he's... he's made his decision."

* * *

**So I know this is short but I'm starting to work on it again :) Hopefully I'll get more time to write when the public holidays come up. I just felt that I had to leave it here... don't you think it builds suspense?**

**Review and let me know what you're thinking! All constructive feedback is welcome :)  
**


	16. Unexpected Events

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket :(**

Songs: 'Last Kiss' by Taylor Swift; 'Timeless' by Kelly Clarkson ft. Justin Guarini

**Thank you for all the reviews and thanks for still reading even though I've been updating so sporadically.**

**Note: The website's not picking up on my smaller page breaks so I've used the main ones, sorry if it causes any confusion POV-wise.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Unexpected Events  
**

I opened the entrance door of my house and closed it silently. Placing down my bag and removing my shoes, I made my way up to my room.

I faintly heard a greeting from Ayame and Mimi but I walked past them and promptly shut the door to my room. I needed some time to breathe, to process what the fuck had happened between today and yesterday, when we simply felt comfort in the arms of each other. _Or was I the only one who felt happy?_

I absent-mindedly undressed, leaving my clothes lying on the floor without a care. I grabbed some sweatpants and a shirt and put them on as quickly as I had taken my uniform off. I stood next to my bed, wondering if I should sleep it all away, hoping to any deity out there that this was just a horrible nightmare. I leaned against the wall behind me and slid against it, slowly sitting on the floor. I brought my knees up to my chest and wound my arms around them, the action provided me with little comfort but it was still better than nothing.

I couldn't help but think back to what happened this afternoon. The way Kyo had responded to the kiss as if he missed me as much as I had missed him and then being pushed away by the very arms I had found comfort in. Being rejected seemed to hurt so much more because it was Kyo.

Sou and I had sat on the floor of the classroom for who knows how long. It had taken me a while but I gradually wiped the tears away and then Sou had helped me get my things before he drove me home. We were silent throughout the ride home, although I'm sure I wouldn't have responded had Sou spoken anyway, let alone heard him.

_I still remember the look on your face  
Lit through the darkness at 1:58  
The words that you whispered  
For just us to know  
Told me you loved me  
So why did you go away?  
Away_

I looked down at my shaking hands only to see that I had dressed in Kyo's t-shirt. I leaned down, grabbing some of the t-shirt in my hands and inhaled deeply. Kyo's smell flooded my senses and I felt fresh tears make their way down my cheeks.

_But now I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is that  
I don't know how to be something you miss  
I never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips_

I fell onto my side, as the tears just fell down my face without any sound. I didn't remember when I last felt this hopeless, this broken.

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep  
And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe  
And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are  
Hope it's nice where you are_

I wondered where it all started. When had Kyo changed his mind about liking me... or had he even liked me in the first place? I thought we had something special but maybe I was wrong. I shook my head, denial flooding through me like blood. _What we had was real. Nothing could change that... _was the last thing I remembered before I drifted off to sleep.

_And I hope the sun shines  
And it's a beautiful day  
And something reminds you  
You wish you had stayed  
You can plan for a change in weather and town  
But I never planned on you changing your mind_

* * *

Sighing, I placed my magazine back down on my pillow again for the umpteenth time that night before promptly picking it up and placing it back down again, torn about whether or not to approach my older brother.

_He's been locked up in his room for so long. He didn't even come down for dinner._ Worry flooded through me and I got up swiftly from my bed, placing my thick socks on and treading towards my brother's room.

I knocked softly on the door but got no answer in response. Opening the door softly, I switched on the light and peered in but my brother was nowhere in sight. I walked into the room looking around carefully and promptly sighed, placing my hands on my hips.

"Where the hell have you gone, Yuki-nii?" I whispered, mainly to myself.

I heard a slight noise and jumped away from the source with a shocked squeak, my hands against my mouth in an attempt to soften the sound as I noticed my brother lying in a ball on the floor next to his bed.

My hands fell limply to my sides as I noticed the tear streaks on his face. _He must've fallen asleep crying._ I sighed, mentally cursing Kyo, _the bastard!_, for causing my brother such pain.

Rumours had started flying around the school like wild fire about Kyo breaking up with me and I had been told about what had transpired between my brother and Kyon that afternoon by a very distraught Sou who just wanted me to watch out for Yuki in case he needed someone to lean on at home.

"Yuki-nii..." I whispered, almost afraid of waking him lest another round of crying start. I kneeled down next to him and gently shook his shoulder, "Nii-san... you shouldn't sleep on the floor."

Yuki-nii moaned before turning over and swatting at my hand. I smiled fondly at his behaviour. He was never one to get up when woken. It always took ages before he would be fully awake, walking around half-asleep was a common occurrence.

I gripped his shoulder with more insistence and shook slightly firmer. "Yuki-nii, come on. We'll get you into bed." I slung his arm over my shoulders, my right arm tugging at his waist as I pulled at him slightly. After much persistence, Yuki-nii finally got _some_ of his bearings back, well at least enough to somewhat stand , and I practically dragged his body the short distance to his bed.

Allowing Yuki-nii to lean heavily against me, I somewhat clumsily threw his bedding back, enough to plonk him down and then ease his lower half under the blankets. My heart clenched as I saw Yuki-nii wearing Kyon's t-shirt and I frowned deeply.

I carefully pulled the duvet higher and made sure to cover every inch of Yuki-nii's body with the bedding. Sighing again, I wiped lightly at the tear streaks down his cheek and placed a soft kiss at his temple.

No matter how confident and strong my brother liked to seem, be it at school or not, I knew how he could easily get hurt and how easily he was often misunderstood because of his aloofness.

I walked out of his room, switching off the light and closing his door softly. I made my way downstairs and, upon hearing the TV, walked into the lounge to the sight of Aya-nii leaning between Ha'ri-nii's legs, Aya-nii's back to Ha'ri-nii's chest as Ha'ri-nii seemed to be whispering softly into an anxious-looking Aya-nii's ear whilst stroking softly at his long, silver hair, something which was well-known for relaxing him.

I walked in a little further, making my presence known and Aya-nii immediately leaned forward out of Ha'ri-nii's embrace, "Have you checked up on Yuki yet?" came his quick question, the anxiety present in his gold eyes.

I nodded solemnly, making my way over to the couch. I sat down on the opposite end, Ha'ri-nii pulling Aya-nii into the comfort of his embrace once again, one of their hands loosely interlinked.

"How is he?" Aya-nii asked, after a few moments of silence.

"He's... not okay, Aya-nii." I said, looking my oldest brother in the eyes. Shaking my head, I lifted my legs and placed them under me on the couch facing Ha'ri-nii and Aya-nii who immediately stretched his free hand toward me and I grabbed at it with both my hands, squeezing gently.

"He cried himself to sleep... I found him on his floor just a few moments ago."

Aya-nii nodded slowly, "So that's why he wasn't answering me when I knocked on his door earlier."

We sat again in silence for a few moments before Aya-nii shook his head. "I don't understand." He said and there was almost desperation in his tone. "What happened? They were so... so in love. I mean..." Aya-nii's eyes searched mine and I saw those gold-green eyes brim with tears threatening to fall, "What in the world could have happened?"

"I have no idea..." I said in soft reply. "Whatever it was, I have a feeling it's got to do with Nidou-sempai."

"_Nidou-sempai_?" Aya-nii asked, bemused.

"A senior at our school. She's the one who Kyon's supposedly dumped Yuki-nii for." I noticed Aya-nii wince slightly at my wording and he seemingly clutched tighter onto Ha'ri-nii's hand who didn't seem to make any sort of movement to indicate the pain his hand must've been under especially since he seemed to be clutching back with equal strength, the only indication of his unease and worry. "Everything was fine yesterday when Kyon came over to study and then supposedly he suddenly gets a message from Nidou-sempai and he's all but running out of the house and the next day these ridiculous rumours are spreading arou-"

"Rumours? What rumours?" Ha'ri-nii asked suddenly.

I had forgotten that Aya-nii and Ha'ri-nii didn't know of the entire situation. They only knew that Yuki-nii and Kyon had broken up this afternoon.

"Well, you know how I pretended to go out with Kyon so that no one would find out about his relationship with Yuki-nii?" I started and they both nodded in reply allowing me to continue, "Well... this morning Nao asked me if it were true that Kyon and I had broken up. I thought something was odd about the sudden question so I immediately went to Yuki-nii's classroom and spoke to him about it.

"He assured me that everything was fine and then, this afternoon, he comes home, doesn't speak to anyone, let alone return our greetings and immediately goes to his room." I paused for a breath of air before carrying on, "Then a few minutes later I get a call from Sou telling me to make sure Yuki-nii was okay."

I paused once again, looking at their reactions before continuing in a softer voice knowing how it had hurt when Sou first told me and feeling slightly guilty about sharing Yuki-nii's heartbreak with someone else but knowing that the two people in front of me just had Yuki-nii's best interest at heart.

"When I asked about what happened, he was reluctant to say anything but afterwards I assured him that in order for me to be of help to Yuki-nii, I would need to know the situation... He told me that they planned a sort-of 'ambush' after school so that Yuki-nii could speak to Kyon alone. Sou was out guarding the corridor so he said he didn't hear much of anything but then suddenly he said he heard Yuki shouting at Kyon to get out of the room and just as he's about to get in there to find out what's happening, Kyon's coming out telling Sou to get in the classroom for Yuki-nii.

"He said he found him crying, kneeling on the floor. Sou said that he wanted to run after him and go beat the hell out of him but Yuki-nii stopped him and said that Kyon had made his choice. Thing is... Sou told me something else. Something that possibly Yuki-nii doesn't know himself. He said that he's never seen Kyon look that bad before, as if he had just been broken. As if _he_ were the one who'd been left behind by Yuki-nii instead of the other way around."

By the time I had finished telling them what had happened, Aya-nii was staring at the space of the couch between us, a steady stream of tears flowing down his cheeks. He leaned further into Ha'ri-nii's chest, leaning his head on Ha'ri-nii's shoulder and shutting his eyes tight.

"I'm going to rip that little shit to shreds, I swear."

"You can't, Aya-nii. Yuki-nii doesn't want that or he would have let Sou handle it. Better yet he would've punched Kyon himself."

"What am I supposed to do? What would Mom and Dad have done?" He sobbed quietly and I saw a flicker of sadness make its way onto Ha'ri-nii's face.

I squeezed Aya-nii's hand between my own, "Hey... we're in this together." I looked up at Ha'ri-nii who briefly made eye-contact with me before nuzzling the side of Aya-nii's neck, placing soft kisses there. "All three of us."

Aya-nii opened his eyes and he nodded briefly, squeezing my hand in return. "All three of us." He repeated.

"Yuki-nii may be going through a rough patch right now but we'll get him back on his feet. I'm positive that we will."

"Yes," He said solemnly before a small smile graced his features, "He's got an over-bearing mother-like sister in you, a stoic but strong older brother in Ha'ri and a fabulous, sexy-as-hell brother in me." He said with slight pride and I let out a breath of laughter at his choice of description for all three of us before smiling quietly.

"Damn straight."

* * *

I woke up with a groan as the sun suddenly beat down on my face and a chirpy "Rise and shine!" rung throughout my room.

I felt someone pull my covers off and the early morning chill seemingly clung to every warm piece of flesh that was exposed where my t-shirt or pyjama pants had failed to cover. I hugged myself in attempt to saviour my warmth but to no avail.

I pulled one of my pillow towards my body and hugged it, a sort of sign to my room-invader that I wasn't planning on removing myself from the security of my comfortable mattress anytime soon.

I heard the invader sigh before a sweet "honey!" was called and the next thing I knew I was being picked up bridal style. My eyes shot open in shock and I screamed as I realised that I was now being held by a very stoic Hatori.

"Now, my dearest Yuki, let us go down to enjoy a wonderful breakfast prepared by your one and only... Mimi-chan!"

"Hatori! Put me down, you idiot!" Hatori looked away from me seemingly only listening to my annoying older brother during this ungodly hour of the morning. "Aya-nii! Tell him to put me down! Right. This. Minute." I said, almost grinding my teeth at Ayame.

Ayame had this predatory look in his eyes and for a minute my confident façade faltered but it was soon restored as Hatori slowly placed my feet on the ground again. I turned to Hatori, about to thank him for putting me down but suddenly my eyes were covered by one of his big hands followed by the sound of weird noises.

I gasped in horror before pushing his hand away from my eyes and confirming the noises with my eyes, frozen on the spot I watched as Aya-nii was plastered against Hatori by a strong arm around his waist, Ayame's arms moving to wound around Hatori's neck as they kissed passionately, a gasping sound escaping from Ayame, as Hatori's hand slipped up his shirt. He broke away for air for a few seconds before leaning in and biting Hatori's lower lip which earned a very impressive growl from the usually calm _Dragon Fist_.

"Okay! Okay!" I screeched, covering my own eyes this time and turning in the direction of my door, bumping slightly into the doorframe. "I'm going downstairs! Just let up on the mild porn! Gosh!"

Sensing that I was out in the corridor, I moodily made my way down the stairs before realising that Aya-nii and Hatori's once ploy to get me out of my room could have led to something more as they continued to make-out.

"Don't have sex in my room dammit!" I yelled before stomping into the kitchen and picking up the grape juice from the table before pouring myself a glass.

I practically gulped it down as my stomach growled and I realised that I hadn't really eaten anything since yesterday afternoon. Just as I was about to get up a pile of steaming hot chocolate-chip pancakes were put down in front of me. I looked up, startled, at Mimi who smiled at me.

"Morning, Yuki-nii."

"Morning."

She snorted at my greeting and went back to the stove, humming peacefully as she continued cooking.

I blinked a bit, trying to overcome the shock and then smiled softly before getting up and hugging Mimi. "Thank you." I whispered and I swear I could sense her smiling as she squeezed my forearm briefly with one of her hands before carrying on flipping the pancakes in the pan with the other.

I pulled away from the hug with a small smile on my face and walked over to my pancakes. Sitting down, I meticulously poured the toffee sauce, which Mimi had placed on the table, all over my pancakes and dug in.

* * *

A big smile was plastered on my face as I made my way into the school building.

Mimi and I walked side-to-side until we ended up in front of her classroom and had to go our separate ways. I made the rest of the way to my class and hummed a cheerful tune in my head. Not moments later I almost toppled over when a sudden weight was on my back.

"Sou! Get off of me!"

"Aww Yun-chan, don't be like that."

"Get off me or I'll make you do it."

"Fine, fine." Sou huffed as he released me from his glomp.

When I was finally able to stand up straight, we made our way into the classroom and sat down at our seats. The classroom was completely empty and it was only then that I released that I was very early that morning.

"How're you feeling today?" Sou asked, almost hesitantly.

I turned to face him and sighed a bit, "I, er... I cried myself to sleep last night... on my bedroom floor." Sou paled a bit but I continued, "I think Mimi came in during the night to put me in my bed."

"It's that bad?"

"It was... Mimi made me chocolate-chip pancakes this morning." I said, my sentence lowering to a murmur towards the end.

Sou smiled earnestly, "Chocolate chip pancakes? No way."

"Yip," I said, my own smile gracing my features. "They were so good."

"Brag much?" Sou said as he nudged my arm from across my desk. "When last have you had them? Not since your..." Sou looked down suddenly and I knew that he was nervous about bringing it up.

"Not since my parents died." I finished for him, and nodded silently. I felt Sou's hand grab mine and he gave me a gentle smile.

"It tasted just like my mom's used to... it was amazing."

"That's Mimi for you. It's just like her to get it right on the first try. Did it make you feel any better?"

I nodded, "Just like mom's used to as well."

"And how're you feeling about the... situation?"

I thought for a while before nodding my head in self-reassurance, checking around to make sure that no one had entered the classroom while Sou and I were talking before I spoke up again, "I feel a bit torn. On one end I'm completely pissed at him but even though he said that he didn't want me anymore there was just _something_ about the way he kissed me that tells me something isn't adding up. But on the other I'm... calm. I'm not giving up on him just yet but I'm going to try and figure out what the hell happened first."

Sou nodded in agreement, "Although I still want to punch him, something just doesn't feel right. Something's going on. He hurt you though, Yuki. Are you sure you want to fight for this?"

"I can't just give up, Sou. He's my..." I shook my head, "It has to be him."

"Why, Yuki? That's what you say now but... in a few months time you could meet someo-"

"I love him." My eyes widened as I realised what I was saying, "I love him. I love him, Sou. And I don't want anyone else but him."

Sou was silent for a few moments before he spoke up again, "Yuki, are you sure?"

I nodded my head almost immediately, "I'm sure. I've never felt like this before and I know it's not just a stupid crush. I can just feel it. He's my fated, Sou. You'll help me, won't you?"

Sou sighed audibly and then grinned, "Obviously."

I smiled and whispered a 'thank you' to him before laughing as he reached over and ruffled my hair.

"No friend of mine is going to go to war by himself."

"You're such a loser."

"But you love me anyway, right?"

"I love you anyway." I said just as someone opened the door to the classroom.

Sou and I turned our smiling faces to the person at the door, my smile immediately falling off my face. _Kyo_.

* * *

I walked in just in time to watch Yuki profess his love for Sou.

Okay, so maybe I was over-exaggerating since I knew that Yuki just thought of Sou as a friend and that although it was most probably said in a platonic way, I was no longer entitled to say anything about Yuki's love life but my body didn't seem to agree with me as I spat out my next words, "Already found someone else?"

Yuki's blank expression turned hard, "You're one to talk."

I had forgotten how emotionless Yuki could make his face when he disliked what someone said and I felt myself flinching at the expression he had towards me now, so void of any feeling whether it be happiness, love or even anger. I looked to the floor, guilt plain as day on my face, and quietly made my way to my seat. "Sorry. I shouldn't have said that." I muttered, glad we never had an audience.

I felt Yuki give me a weird look but I still avoided eye contact with him.

It seemed like the silence would carry on forever but a few minutes later Yuki's soft voice broke through it, "Apology accepted."

I risked a look in Yuki's direction, immediately noticing the calculating look in his eyes as he gazed at me. Noticing my gaze he let out a short sigh and gave me a slight nod to show he knew I hadn't meant it and turned back to Sou who was all too ready to engage in a conversation about the newest song their band was working on.

Sighing, I folded my arms on my desk and dropped my head onto them. Today was going to be incredibly hard especially when every little thing Yuki did just reminded me of how much I missed him and wanted him back. I groaned inside my head. _Fuck my life._

* * *

The next morning I was bent over one of the bottom drawers in my room, searching profusely for one of my favourite hoodies. _I'm sure I put it in here, it can't be that hard to find, it's _**red**_ for fuck's sake._

"What are you looking for Kyo-kun?"

My fists tightened in the black hoodie I held in my hands at Kagura's voice and answered shortly, "My hoodie."

_How the hell does she keep getting into the fucking room? Kazuki trying to be fucking helpful all the time, I'm gonna kill him one day, I swear_.

"Silly, you're holding it in your hands."

I groaned and dragged my right hand over my face in pure exhaustion from being around Kagura for too many days in a row.

"My _other_ hoodie, Kagura."

She huffed in response and put her hands on her hips, "Well how will I know that if you don't tell me?" She lifted one of her hands, twirling a stray hair around her index finger. "Before we go shopping this afternoon, I could help you look for it if you want, I'm super good at finding things," she stated with childish pride, "that way we could also-"

"No thanks, just remembered where I put it, I'll fetch later. We're gonna be late for school, let's leave."

And remember I did. Unfortunately it was probably one of the places that Kagura should never find me in otherwise this would all be for nothing.

Guess I was skipping 3rd period to go to the Old Music room.

* * *

I walked casually towards the Old Music room, my hands in my pocket as my legs carried me to the familiar destination.

I rounded the corner into the deserted corridor that lead the way to the empty classroom and weaved through the odd broken things that permanently littered the pathway.

I peeped into the classroom making sure that I was the only one, who knew about the oddly homely place, that decided to escape from the boring clutches of the Japanese history teacher that period.

I immediately noticed my hoodie hanging over the mangled couch and went over to grab it before making my way to the door. I paused as I heard voices and footsteps which seemed to be coming from the beginning of the corridor.

I attempted to back away behind the door so that I wouldn't be noticed if they came further in but accidently knocked my back and the back of my head against the old cabinet that was stored there.

"Fuck." I swore softly, rubbing the back of my head in an attempt to soothe the growing ache there. I turned around to see if anything was wrong and my eyes widened as I noticed the books at the top of the shelf threatening to fall. "Oh shi—GAH!" I screamed as the books fell on me.

I faintly heard a girl shriek and ask the other intruder, "What was that noise?" The guy with her seemed equally spooked, his voice shaking as he answered, "F-fuck, this place must be haunted, run!"

Keeping silent and not making a move, I waited until the two idiots were no longer in ear shot before I stood up and dusted myself off.

"Fucking heavy books." I groaned as I started picking them up and putting them back on the cabinet.

Just as I was putting the last two books back on the shelf, my eyes landed on a blue mini-CD that lay lying on the floor where the books had fallen.

"Must've fallen off the shelf too." I muttered, as I bent to pick up the CD. Just as I was about to put the CD back on the shelf the words 'LISTEN TO ME!' caught my eye. Intrigued, I opened the cover, reading the title that was written on the disc itself: _For Neko, Part 1._

My eyebrows furrowed at the words and as a result of mild curiosity I pocketed the small disc reminding myself to play it when I got back to the dorm.

* * *

I collapsed on my bed, my muscles immediately attempting to relax after the long day shopping with Kagura. I could feel the tension leave my body and I sighed in relief.

I hummed in appreciation as I snuggled up with my pillow and laughed briefly as it came out as a slight purr. _Guess the nickname says it all_.

I sat up with a jolt, suddenly remembering the mini-CD I had picked up in the Old Music room. I pulled it out of my pocket and searched under my bed for my laptop. Plugging it in and starting it up I waited to log in before I placed the CD in, plugging my headphones in shortly after.

I opened the disc to find that there was only one file on it._ Meine Neko _it read and I felt my heart speed up a bit in anticipation before hesitantly clicking on the file and waiting for it to play.

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KYON!" _ was the first thing I heard as Sou and Aki's faces were practically covering the entire video. I could see Seiji in the background nodding in greeting and what seemed like a silent birthday greeting.

"_Hey! I was supposed to say it first!_" Yuki's cries came and I laughed as Yuki pushed the two away from the camera with obvious effort.

He turned to the guys behind him and I heard him 'shushing' the band down before he spoke up again, "_Happy birthday, neko. Sorry about the losers in the background ("Hey!" came Sou's shout) but they're kind of needed for this part of your birthday present. Anyway, I hope you like it as much as I like you._" Yuki said, a blush on his cheeks at having said the obviously embarrassing words and immediately Sou was heard commenting in the background again, "_How the hell is he supposed to like it _that_ much!_" and Aki reprimanding him shortly after as Yuki shouted, "_Shut up, Sou!_" turning to most probably give Sou a frightful glare, if Sou's recoiling said anything.

Yuki turned back to the camera and I smiled as I saw Yuki with a large grin on his face, "_Anyway, I know it's not much but this isn't going to be your only present so hopefully I can make it up to you with the next one if this one sucks! Anyway, here I go._"

I watched as Yuki made his way to the stool in front of the piano on the side, everyone quieting down as Yuki started playing the piano, the melody was soft and sweet and it effortlessly seemed to relax me. Well that along with the familiar sight of a non-hostile Yuki, smiling and laughing.

My smile faded a bit and I looked at Yuki with a sad expression on my made this video for me before all the shit with Kagura. My birthday's in a month's time, he must've planned to give it to me then. Who would've thought that so much shit could've happened before then?

I let out a large sigh and watched as Yuki stopped his piano playing and made his way to the chair in the middle of the room with a mic in front of it, the band picking up the tune immediately, Sou and Seiji donning acoustic guitars instead of their electric and bass guitars and Aki, as usual, behind the drums.

Soon enough Yuki's voice filled my ears and I breathed in deeply, savouring it all, from the look on Yuki's face all the way down to his tapping foot.

"_Baby come close let me tell you this  
In a whisper my heart says you know it too  
Baby we both share a secret wish  
And you're feeling my love reaching out to you_"

Seiji joined Yuki in the chorus, their voices creating the perfect harmony.

"_Timeless  
Don't let it end (no)  
Now that you're right here in my arms where you should stay  
Hold tight baby  
Timeless  
Don't let it fade out of sight  
Just let the moments sweep us both away  
Lifting us to where  
We both agree  
This is timeless love_"

I heard Yuki breathing in deeply before he sang the next part.

"_I see it all baby in your eyes  
When you look at me I know I feel it too (yes I do)  
So let's sail away and be forever baby  
Where the crystal ocean melts into the sky  
We shouldn't let the moment pass  
Making me shiver let's make it last  
Why should we lose it don't ever let me go_"

Yuki and Seiji sang the chorus one more time before the song came to an end.

I heard Yuki faintly thanking the band before he seemed to turn his attention back to the video camera, walking up to it, "_So, there you have it. I'll probably see you some time soon. I hope you enjoyed it. See you later, neko._" He smiled sweetly and waved before he switched the camera off.

I must've been staring at my computer screen for ages after that because the next thing I saw when I was brought out of my haze was Kazuki's hand waving in front of my face.

"Dude, are you okay? You're not feeling sick, are you? It's going to be supper shortly but I could tell Tohru-chan that you're not coming if you don't feel up to it. I could bring your supper up for you."

I shook my head and cleared my throat, "No, no. I'm fine, thanks." I pushed my laptop off my lap and onto the bed and stood up," I'm gonna go wash my face. Meet you in the dining hall?"

Kazuki looked at me worryingly before he nodded and smiled, "Sure thing."

* * *

I watched Kyo leave the room with a worried expression.

I sighed, "You would think that a guy would be happy after he gets to go out with such a hot chick."

I pulled off my jersey and school shirt and picked up one of my shirts off the floor, turning around quickly I stubbed my toe against the edge of one of the beds and jumping up and down promptly sat down on Kyo's bed, my hand accidently pressing down on the keyboard of his laptop.

I turned to face Kyo's laptop to see if I had done anything damaging only to see a video starting up, my eyes as wide as saucers. "Oh shit, oh shit, how do I switch it off?" I shouted at myself, before looking at the screen to find the exit button and promptly stilling at the sight of Sano-kun and Kanzaki-kun before the Pres' face popped up.

My eyebrows furrowed, "Why would Kyo have a video of _Perdi_?" I said out loud and pulled Kyo's headphones out, Sohma-kun's voice quickly filling my ears, "_Happy birthday, neko. Sorry about the losers in the background (Hey!) but they're kind of needed for this part of your birthday present._"

"Neko?" I said bemusedly, I couldn't tear my eyes away from the screen and I continued watching. "Isn't that Mimi-chan's nickname for Kyo?"

"_Anyway, I hope you like it as much as I like you._" my mouth fell open as the words left Sohma-kun's mouth and I zoned out for a bit only barely taking notice of the people on the screen.

"Kazuki, what the fuck?"

I turned around and upon seeing Kyo's murderous glare, gulped nervously.

"It's not what it looks like, I can explain."

"Well, start _fucking_ explaining."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review to let me know what you think. I cannot begin to tell you how happy reviews make me!**

**Until next time (which I hope is soon)!**


	17. Explanations and Invitations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket :(**

**You guys are my inspiration so thank you for all of the reviews! I read them all and let's just say that you guys rock major ass! It truly gets me amped to write more and more.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Explanations and Invitations**

I could feel the nerves rolling off Kazuki but I was too pissed to react rationally.

"Start explaining, Kazuki!"

Kazuki raised his hands in a show of surrender and started speaking rapidly, "I was getting changed and I accidently stubbed my toe. I was trying to get my balance back and when I landed on your bed, my hand fell onto your keyboard! I swear, I didn't mean to pry!"

I breathed in deeply before asking my next question, "What did you hear?"

Kazuki shook his head in denial, "Nothing, I swear!"

I looked at the laptop's screen, Yuki had started singing by now.

"Liar." I said simply, my eyes remaining on the Yuki on the screen to remind me who I was doing this for.

Kazuki stayed silent for a bit longer before he said his next words in a whisper, "I won't say anything."

I snorted and looked down at him with a cold smile, "Anything about what?"

"About the video."

"What about it? It's just what it is. A simple, harmless, stupid video."

"From your nezumi." Kazuki stated softly and my hands clenched into fists.

"Sorry?"

Kazuki's eyes dropped to the floor, "I'm not an idiot, Kyo. I've walked in on too many conversations where you addressed the person on the other end as 'nezumi'. Judging by your cold reaction now I'd say my guess was right and that you're 'neko' to the same person... but I always assumed it was Mimi-chan. You were cheating on your ex-girlfriend with her brother _and_ Kagura-chan?"

"I didn't cheat on anybody!"

Kazuki turned confused eyes on me, "I don't understand... they sai-"

"The rumours are bullshit." I groaned and dragged a hand through my hair in frustration. This could not be happening, not to me. Not now.

"I don't understand."

"It was never supposed to get this out of hand, dammit!"

"What was never supposed to get out of hand?"

I glared at Kazuki, "If you ever tell anyone what I'm about to tell you... anyone _at all_. I'll cut your balls off and sew them to your head. Understand?"

Kazuki paled, and I felt mildly guilty for threatening him, and nodded his head.

I sighed and walked over to his bed, sitting down on the edge of it so that Kazuki and I were facing each other.

"I was never going out with Mimi. From the start she was covering for me and Yuki."

"So, all those times on the phone you were talking to the Pres?"

I lowered my gaze to the floor and nodded as a brief silence filled the room before Kazuki spoke up again, "So the Pres is gay, huh?"

"What? You got a problem with it?" I yelled at Kazuki.

"No! I'm just getting my facts straight, well not _straight_, I'm not implying anything, I didn't say it cause you're ga- I'm going to shut up now." Kazuki was silent for a few more moments before he couldn't control himself and asked another question, "What about Kagura-chan?"

I tensed at the mention of her name, not willing to sabotage everything I had done for Yuki by telling Kazuki the truth, "Nothing. It wasn't working out between me and Yuki so I left him for her."

Kazuki's eyebrows furrowed, "Then why were you watching a video of him?"

"I found it... I never knew what it was until it started playing."

Kazuki nodded and I could sense mischief in his eyes, "Right. But you watched it right to the end, am I wrong?"

"So what?"

"Oh, nothing. When did you decide that you liked Kagura-chan instead?"

"A few days ago. She called me and when we met up I realised that I liked her much more." I said, almost grinding my teeth as the lies continued to flow out of my mouth.

"What did you guys do?"

"Nothing much, just talked. She messaged for me to come to this place when I was at Yuki's house... he was helping me do my homework." I said, unknowingly smiling, and laughed slightly as I said the next part, "He said he would 'reward' me if I finished it all."

"Kyo, it seems to me like you're not really over the Pres."

My smile fell and I shook my head, "No, there's nothing that can be done now. I have to stay away from him."

"Did something else happen?"

I shook my head immediately in response, "No, nothing. Why would there be anything else?"

"Do you always get this jittery when you're trying to cover up something?"

I stood up, terrified that Kazuki may find out what was really going out. "I'm going to head to dinner. You coming?"

Just as I reached the room's door Kazuki spoke up again, "Did it have something to do with Kagura-chan?"

My hand froze over the door's handle. My jaw clenched and I turned around to see Kazuki staring at me with wide-eyes.

"Something weird happened to me about 2 weeks ago. She came up to me after school one day asking question after question about you and Mimi-chan... I thought she was just being curious because she felt jealous about your relationship. What happened?"

"Nothing happened."

Kazuki shook his head and I could practically see his brain putting together all the pieces and then the sound I was dreading escaped his lips. He gasped.

"She... she found out, didn't she?"

"Sorry?" I asked, playing the I-never-heard-you card.

Kazuki nodded to himself as he looked at me with sad eyes, "I'm right, she found out."

I snorted but couldn't find the words to deny Kazuki's accusations.

"It makes sense. It all makes sense now," Kazuki started muttering to himself whilst still looking straight at me, "You never showed a liking to her at all, you even get a sneer on your face when you start talking about her. But _him_, the moment you say his name your eyes light up like you just won some sort of prize. Even just now, I've hardly ever seen you smile but talk about him and _homework_, out of all disgustingly boring things, and you make it sound like it was _fun_. What on earth happened? I'm sure it's not just some case of 'I liked her more' like you say it is. It's all a bit too sudden for it to be just a coincidence."

"Drop it. Just drop it, Kazuki. It's over."

"Did he dump you after Kagura-chan found out about you guys? Couldn't he handle the pressure of everyone finding out about your relationship with each other?"

"No, he doesn't even know that Kagura knows."

Kazuki shook his head in confusion, "What do you mean he doesn't know?"

"I broke up with him before he got a chance to find out." I said with what I hoped was a casual shrug.

"So you were protecting him?"

My eyes widened, "W-what?" I sputtered, "What could I have been protecting him against?" I said with a shaky laugh.

"Well, weren't you? Protecting him, that is. From finding out and stuff."

I finally realised what Kazuki meant and nodded rapidly, "Ya! Ya, that. I was protecting him from finding out. That's it."

Kazuki let out a laugh, "Kyo, I swear that you're acting as if you're hiding something."

"I'm not hiding anything. Come on, we're going to be late for supper." I laughed shakily and then remembered what our neighbour had told me to tell Kazuki and decided it would be perfect to distract Kazuki with, "Oh yes, Fujiwara wanted me to remind you to send him that email you promised. The one with all those jokes."

Kazuki stood from the bed nodding before his face turned bemused and he started frowning, "Email... Is Kagura-chan blackmailing you?"

My mind froze at the words and I watched as Kazuki's eyes widened with realisation. _Fuck._

"She is, isn't she?"

My mind searched over and over for the perfect lie to tell Kazuki but before I knew it I was saying something entirely different. "Don't tell him."

Kazuki gasped for the second time that night, "Oh my gosh. Well, what does she have on you? Was it because of something I said?"

My jaw clenched but I couldn't think of anymore lies to tell him so I settled for the truth.

"She caught Yuki and me kissing. She took photos and said that if I didn't start going out with her then she'd spread them around the school."

"Then, why don't you let her? I mean the girl may be hot, she may not be my type but I can tell you that much, but I've heard she can drive a man nuts."

I snorted, "What an understatement."

Kazuki sunk back down onto my bed and shook his head, "So she's actually a conniving little bitch like all the girls say she is?"

I sighed and nodded.

"You still haven't answered my other question?"

"What question?"

"Why don't you just let her send the pictures? I mean... from what I can tell, you like him and if that birthday video is anything to judge by, he likes you just as much, so why should it matter?"

"It matters. When we just started going out, Yuki said that he wanted to keep our relationship a secret from other people besides friends and family. He's not ready to come out to the _entire_ school just yet."

"And you? Have you always known?"

I shook my head with a small smile, "I've tried but I just don't find other guys attractive. Yuki's the only one."

"So you're doing it for him?"

I shrugged, "He's worth it."

"How did he take it when you broke up with him?"

"I couldn't."

"What? You're two-timing him? I think he deserves more than that, Kyo."

"No, you idiot! I _couldn't_. I wasn't allowed to. Kagura... She wanted him to just be left high and dry. He confronted me the next day, he never thought anything was wrong, and then when I said I couldn't do it anymore, couldn't carry on with the relationship... well let's just say that he basically told me to get lost."

"This shit is so messed up."

"Please don't tell anyone."

"But Ky-"

"No buts, Kazuki! Yuki's been the best thing to happen to me since forever. I told myself I'd never let him get hurt, I can't let this get out."

Kazuki looked at me sadly, "If he likes you as much as I think he does then the thing that's probably hurting him the most right now is the fact that you're not with him anymore."

I looked at Kazuki weirdly, "When did you become this cool about stuff like this?"

"Who needs school when TV can teach you instead?"

I laughed and held my hand out to him, "Thanks."

Kazuki smiled, his hand shaking mine briefly before he used it to pull himself off the bed. "No problem, roomie."

* * *

I tapped my foot nervously and looked down at my watch probably for the 16th time in the past 2 minutes. The school halls were silent, majority of the school having either left for home or involved in some form of after-school activity. I watched from the top of the stairs, the members of the Student Council filing out of the classroom like a hoard of sheep, remaining unseen from my spot. It was the usual spot I would wait for Yuki at when I would walk him home on Friday afternoons.

I listened carefully to Yuki's voice as he told the Vice-President that he was allowed to leave. There was a loud 'Whoop!' from the classroom and I waited a few minutes longer for the Vice-President's energetic farewell before I made my way casually down the stairs.

I walked into the room to see Yuki massaging his temples, his eyes shut tight and his breathing deep and slow.

I resisted the urge to walk up and massage those shoulders, which I knew from experience were probably tense with stress, and opted for leaning against the door instead.

I watched Yuki for a few seconds longer before speaking softly, "Tough day?"

Yuki's head snapped up and I made eye-contact with shocked violet orbs. A few moments passed before Yuki visibly relaxed and he leaned back his chair, his arms folding over in front of his chest. "Same old, same old."

I smiled softly before looking to the ground as the silence become more and more awkward. _It was never this way between us_, I sadly reminded myself.

"How have you been doing?" I asked hesitantly and I felt Yuki's eyes bore into me.

He breathed out lowly before replying, "I've been better..." There were a few moments of silence before Yuki spoke up again, "Where's your girlfriend? I've heard she keeps you on a tight leash. People haven't seen you apart over these past 3 days."

I bit my lip softly, willing the truth not to come out, before responding, "I convinced her to go home early... on the condition that I'd go out on a date with her tomorrow morning."

I watched as Yuki's jaw clenched, "Why are you here, Kyo?" He asked me softly.

"I found something." I started lamely.

"I may be the President but I don't deal with lost and found." Yuki stated sarcastically. He carried on speaking as he stood up from his seat and started gathering and ordering the copious amounts of paper lying on the desk in front of him into various organised piles. "You're welcome to leave it here and one of the younger years will place it in the appropriate box should anyone come to collect it."

I felt a bit offended at his dismissive attitude, so I picked the CD from my pocket and walked over to him shoving the CD on his chest. I removed my hand and stepped back, Yuki catching the CD just before it had the chance to fall to the ground. Yuki's eyes widened once again before he looked up at me in obvious shock mixed with a little vulnerability.

His eyes left mine once again and he lifted the CD with unexpected care, bringing it to his chest as if it were something incredibly precious to him.

"Where did you find this?" Yuki asked softly and I suddenly became overwhelmed with guilt at having watched something that seemed so private to him regardless of it having been addressed to me.

"I bumped into the cupboard behind the door when I went to fetch my hoodie yesterday."

Yuki blushed when he asked his next question, "Did you watch it?"

"I did."

I noticed Yuki's hands shaking slightly as he placed the CD into his bag carefully and faced me.

"Sorry, I probably sounded awful."

I snorted, "Yeah, right. You know I love it when you sing for me."

* * *

_You know I love it when you sing for me._

The words rang through my head over and over as Kyo and I both seemed to freeze at what had just been said, a blush overtaking my cheeks.

"You no longer have the right to say things like that to me." I whispered. It was a miracle that Kyo actually seemed to hear me.

"Why? Because we're not a couple anymore?"

I shook my head, "No..." I breathed in deeply, attempting to calm my nerves as I carried on, keeping eye-contact with him, "Because you broke my heart and I can't hope that things will change anytime soon. If you say nice things to me, I'm just going to misunderstand and allow myself to forgive you for hurting me like every fibre of my being is screaming at me to do just by having you so close to me... but my mind knows that you're going to have to try so much harder if you ever decide to come back to me again."

Kyo's face softened and he frowned a little, "Nezu..."

My breath hitched at the familiar nickname, "Don't call me that." I practically begged as I felt a hand at my waist, my body being slowly pulled towards Kyo's as if he were allowing me the opportunity to walk away but how could I do that when I could feel Kyo's warmth seeping through my clothes, his breath like fire dancing across my ice cold skin melting my resistance away second after second.

"Nezumi." He said once again, his other hand at the side of my neck, his fingers loosely in my hair. His thumb stroked the side of my cheek and the next thing I knew Kyo's lips were on mine, soft and sweet.

It was nothing like the sudden first kiss or all the passionate kisses we shared before. Kyo's mouth moved languidly over mine and I couldn't help but kiss back, moaning at the feel of Kyo's tongue sliding across my lower lip.

We both pulled away when the need for air became urgent and I watched as Kyo's eyes filled with what seemed like the beginning of tears. "The one thing I swore I would never do was allow you to get hurt."

I felt my eyes cloud as well at Kyo's words, "But you did. I'll never understand why you did it... was it me?"

"No! It could never be you. It's just _Kagura_..." I watched as Kyo practically growled her name, "she's-" Kyo clenched his mouth shut and shook his head before he looked at me again, a sense of control in his aura that didn't seem to be there before. "I'm sorry... I have to go."

Kyo pulled away from me and I felt the cold of Kyo's absence stick to my being. Just as he was about to step out into the hallway I called out to him.

"Kyo, wait!"

Kyo paused at the door, his back still turned, with one arm pressing against the wall.

A faint whisper carried its way to my ears and I froze, not willing to believe it and probably not supposed to have heard it either.

"_You're the reason I do everything that I do._"

I watched Kyo leave, a single warm tear making its way down my left cheek.

* * *

"Fuck!"

I punched the wall next to my room door, welcoming the pain that seared through my fist.

I heard the door open and Kazuki's head came peeping out a few minutes later. "Kyo-kun? What was that sound?"

I walked to the door, brushing past him, and into the room, laying on my bed and placing one of my arms over my eyes.

I heard the front door close and a while later I heard Kazuki sit on his bed.

"What happened?"

"It's nothing, leave me the fuck alone!" I yelled and almost instantly regretted it.

There was a brief pause before Kazuki continued, "I know that I seem like a very loud and energetic guy and possibly not the first person you'd chose to confide in but, I'm gonna try my best to be there for you because if the situation were reversed I'd be happy to have at least one person that I could talk to instead of having no one at all."

I continued to lie on my bed while Kazuki probably waited for any sort of response from me. What seemed like minutes later, I heard Kazuki sigh and the squeaks from his bed told me that he'd stood up.

I let out a shaky breath, "I kissed Yuki."

I removed my arm from my eyes just in time to see Kazuki sit down at the end of my bed, his legs folded beneath him with him facing in my direction.

I mirrored his position before continuing to speak. "I returned the CD to him and one thing led to another and I just... I couldn't help myself."

"So what does this mean? Are you going to tell him about Kagura-chan?"

I thought about it for a second before shaking my head, "It will break him if everyone found out. Not everyone's as accepting as you."

"Why do you think you need to protect him?"

"Don't I?" I asked suddenly, meeting Kazuki's eyes.

"Honestly speaking he could probably kick all of their asses if he wanted to."

I laughed, picturing Yuki with all of his black belts. "I'm sure he could."

"Then why have you taken it upon yourself?"

I sighed, "I'm selfish."

"What?"

"If people find out that he's gay they're quickly going to put the pieces together and find me there right next to him..."

"And you don't want to come out either?"

"No, it's not that. I'm not good enough for him. His whole reputation will go down the drain, everything he's worked for. I don't want to be the reason as to why he loses everyone's adoration."

"If he's worked so hard for it why should something like his sexuality change anything? He's _earned_ the respect that people give him. You should give the people of this school more credit, Kyo. Some of us are not that bad."

I smiled softly at the grin on Kazuki's face before it faded and I asked Kazuki the question I didn't fully want to admit even to myself, "What if someone takes him away from me? If he could have anyone in this damn school, why would he give me a second look."

"If I were gay I would totally go for yo—Hey! What's up with that disgusted look on your face!"

"Gross." I said simply.

"Don't be hating on your ally, dude!"

"Pfft, ally?"

"Well what else would you call me?" Kazuki said proudly and seemed to disregard my 'loser' comment as he continued talking with excitement. "Let's get out this weekend, dude!"

I groaned and flopped onto my back with my legs still crossed, "Where could we possibly fucking go?"

"I think I could come up with a few fun ideas."

* * *

"That's it, we're going out tonight!"

"Nooo, leave me alone. I just want to sleep!"

"That's all you do lately! Eat and sleep! Oh wait, let me not forget about the occasional _toilet break_. Come on, it'll be fun!"

"I doubt it would be fun."

I heard Mimi gasp, "Here I am, your adorable, little sister, willing to go to a gay club with you tonight and you're refusing my offer?"

I sat up slowly and gave Mimi a questioning look, "A _gay _club?"

"Well, not really. More like gay _night_ at a club."

"You want to take me to a club to meet other guys?" I asked her slowly, making sure to understand her fully, I had just woken up it would be perfectly understandable if I had misheard her. It had happened before.

"Is it a crime for me to want you to be able to dance against a guy if you want without the fear of getting beating up for doing so?"

"I don't know."

"You know, you came home in silence yesterday afternoon and then immediately went into your room and hogged the phone to speak for hours with Aki and then you were like a hermit just hiding out in your room all night last night and you've barely come out of it all day today so come on, Yuki-nii!"

"Just let me think about it some more..."

"Which in Yuki-nii's language means you're not even gonna give it another thought!"

"Well why would I even wa-"

"Sou's coming."

I smiled, "He is? What about Seiji and Aki?"

"Totally coming, they were even the first to confirm."

"Confirm? Who else did you invite?"

"No one really... Just the band, Aya-nii and Ha'ri-nii are coming too and Haru."

"And they've all confirmed? Even Haru?"

"Obviously."

"Then count me in!"

"Do I mean _nothing_ to you? To think I had to use Sou and Haru's names to get you to come with. Disgrace."

I jumped out of bed and wrapped my arms around Mimi, showering her with kisses.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best sister ever!"

"I'm your _only_ sister."

I gasped in fake horror, "You're not even gonna acknowledge Aya-_nee_! Shame on you!"

Mimi burst into a fake laughter and shrugged me off of her, "You're hilarious in the mornings, has anyone ever told you that?" She asked me, a fake smile plastered on her face.

Pulling my tongue out at her I responded with my own sarcastic remark, "I hear it from your boyfriend every morning when he wakes up in my bed."

"Wow, that would almost be funny if I actually _had_ a boyfriend."

I snorted, "I couldn't think of anything else. I guess I'm not a natural born bitch like you."

Mimi snorted and pushed me so hard that I fell onto my bed, "Don't forget about tonight, Hermit." She reminded me as she made her way out of my room, leaving the door wide open.

"Whatever, biatch." I responded, immediately climbing under the covers of my comfy and warm duvet so I could nap before I had to get ready for tonight.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long! I was going to write more but I wanted to keep the rest for the next chapter.  
**

**Review to let me know what you think, please! (If only I could get 100 reviews before I upload the next chapter... *gives you a pleading look* - I just need one more!)  
**


	18. Because You're Here

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, never have and never will. It's a sad, sad situation.**

**This chapter had a mind of it's own but I hope you enjoy regardless!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Because You're Here**

"Wait... how are you in here?" I asked Mimi with an incredulous expression on my face.

"What do you mean?" She asked my in return, a fake innocent expression on her face.

"You're underage, the bouncers shouldn't even let you in this place."

"What can I say? You've got friends in high places." She said, smiling as she looped her arms around one of Sou's who smiled blindingly at me in response as well.

"The bouncers took one look at me and Haru and they didn't even bother asking everyone for ID. How do you think _you_ got in here?"

I vaguely remembered just walking into the club without a second thought and finally accepted that Sou was telling the truth.

"Sneaky." I laughed mildly at Sou's smug expression before watching Ayame drag Hatori into the crowd enticingly.

"Gosh, if they start grinding against each other then I'm denying my familial connection to them." Mimi stated, before she shuddered dramatically.

I laughed briefly, "You do know this club is crawling with gay guys, it'd be perfectly normal for them to be grinding against each other. Hell, it would probably be expected of them!"

Mimi frowned, "Damn, you're right." She seemed to look at me expectantly for a while longer and then finally she gave me the 'well-what-are-you-still-doing-here' look.

"What?" I asked a little hesistantly.

"Well?"

"I'm not going out there by myself!"

"Why not? Come on, Yuki-nii! We've come all this way already! There are bound to be some hot guys here. We can't just stand in the entrance awkwardly all night long, now can we?" Mimi let go of Sou's arm and looped through mine instead. "Let's go!" She announced before she practically dragged me a little ways away from where Ayame and Hatori were dancing against each other on the dance floor.

The song had a beat that made you want to start dancing and with a sigh that's exactly what I did.

"Whoo hoo!" Mimi shouted as I started getting into it. The rest coming to join us too.

Just as I was starting to think that I was glad that I allowed Mimi to drag me here, I felt someone pinch my ass. Gasping, I turned around, fully ready to destroy the motherfucker who decided it was okay to sexually harass me, only to be held against a strong chest.

I shoved a hand playfully at the chest, "Fuck you, Haru! I almost broke your fucking nose."

Haru laughed good-naturedly as he wound his arms with more relaxation around my waist.

"Aniki is going to be so jealous when I tell him that I danced with you." He stated with a devious smirk and I snorted in return.

"What's up with you and Shin-nii always wanting to dance with me anyway? Even at the club a few months ago." I asked, snaking my hands around his neck and pulling his head down further so we could speak to each other without having to shout too loudly over the crowds.

Haru shrugged in response as we continued to rock to the beat. "You've got good rhythm... plus, you're hot."

I scoffed, "Wow, thanks."

"No problem." He stated, smirking.

Sou came around then with Mimi, passing drinks to everyone, Haru and I breaking apart to take one each and sipping blissfully.

"Er... should I break that up?" Sou asked me nervously.

I followed his line of vision to see Ayame and Hatori making out slowly with both of Ayame's legs wrapped around Hatori's waist.

I shook my head, "Nah, leave them be."

Sou and I both seemed to scan the crowds and asked simultaneously, "Where are Seiji and Aki?"

Both of us looked at Mimi as she snorted and almost spat her drink out before catching sight of Seiji and Aki making out as well, Seiji's hands planted firmly on Aki's ass.

Sou and I stared a bit longer before Sou turned to me and clapped me on the shoulder, "Well, that's not something you see everyday."

"Lies, we see it all the time." Haru pointed out.

"Ya, but never in public and when did Seiji get that bold?" Sou asked as he turned his head slightly to get a better view of where Seiji's hands were.

"Well, good for them! We should be having a good time too!" I shouted as Haru, Sou and Mimi raised their drinks in approval.

A couple of drinks and a few laughs more, I started really getting into it. I had probably danced with 10 random guys who all seemed to want to take it a bit further than I was comfortable, luckily Haru, who was now acting as my sort of pseudo bodyguard, was there to save the day by shooing the guys away when things got too far for my liking.

"Haruuu, I luuuurv you." I practically purred as I fell into Haru's arms after another guy just tried to grope me again.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm glad I didn't drink much otherwise who would look after your sorry ass?"

I was silent for a moment as I thought of Kyo who would've probably been in Haru's position if we were still together... and I probably wouldn't be as drunk, not that I was incredibly drunk anyway. I was mostly playing a worse drunk than I was so I wouldn't be expected to give proper, intelligent answers that I knew were going to be wanted by Haru the moment I sobered up.

I sniffed a bit as I felt tears well up in my eyes, feeling extra emotional with the added alcohol in my system. "Kyo would've."

I felt Haru tense a bit under me before he rubbed my back soothingly. "Hey, it's okay. That small prick doesn't deserve you if he left you. I should've beaten him up when I had the chance."

I punched Haru weakly, "He doesn't have a small prick! It's very large in fact!"

Haru pulled a disgusted face, "Way too much information... gross."

"It's not gross either, it's quite lovely."

"Yuki... you just referred to Kyo's dick as _lovely_. I doubt he would be pleased with that."

I straightened my back and scoffed, "He doesn't deserve to be pleased! He's an asshole!"

"Does he have a lovely one of those too?" Haru teased and I pulled my tongue out in response.

Haru laughed and straightened me up as I started slumping again.

"Come on, how about we go back to the table?"

"Nope! I wanna dance some more! Come on, Haru! Dance with me!"

"Could I dance with you?"

I turned my head to face the person who'd spoken.

"Er..." Haru said as I smiled at the guy. He certainly was attractive.

"Come on, just one dance." He coaxed me, completely ignoring Haru, and held his hand out to me.

I took it and smiled, "Sure."

I heard Haru groan from behind me, whispering in my ear that he'd be keeping his eye out for me before the dark-haired guy pulled me deeper into the crowd.

* * *

Showing my ID to the bouncer outside of the club, I walked along side Kazuki as he made his way through the entrance and to the bar.

"I can't believe you dragged me to a club!" I shouted over the noise as Kazuki sat down at one of the high stools.

"Oh come on, it's gonna be fun!" Kazuki shouted back as he got the bartenders attention. "Plus, you haven't even looked around yet."

Confused, I took in the scenery of the club. I furrowed my eyebrows when I saw nothing particularly out of the ordinary.

"I don't understand."

"Wow, you're slow." Kazuki replied. Standing up, he placed his arm around me and turned me towards the mass of bodies in the club.

"Look at the people in the club, Kyo."

"I've looked, there isn't anything out of the ordinary. Guys and girls. So what?"

"But look who they're dancing with."

Staring a bit more, it finally dawned on me.

"You took me all this way so I could go to a gay club?"

Kazuki smiled, "Finally you notice! Do you like? Hmm? Hmm?"

I snorted a bit at Kazuki's tactics, "Did you forget the part when I said I'm only attracted to Yuki?"

"No, but it couldn't hurt. Plus, I wanted to see what one would be like and I saw this on the internet. They're one of the only clubs to actually have gay night. They're like a sibling club to the one that the Sano brothers own. It takes a while to get here though and usually their gay nights are during the week but sometimes they make a gay night on the weekend."

"The Sanos own this?"

"No but the two clubs are linked to each other... in a way at least."

I 'hmm'ed with slight interest before looking around the club again.

A new song started up and Kazuki immediately perked up, grabbing our drinks he pulled on my hand dragging me onto the dance floor.

It was easy to go along with the crowd, most of who were just swaying to the awesome beat.

"Let go of me!" I heard someone shout. The voice was really familiar which is why I looked around trying to find the source of the voice which really wasn't hard considering many people were looking in the same direction.

My eyes widened as I took in the sight of Yuki pushing a dark-haired guy away from him.

_Why isn't he just breaking the fucker's hand?_ I thought as I immediately made my way over, Kazuki following with concern behind me having watched what was going on as well.

I quickly made my way through the crowd, most of them having gone back to dancing, and grabbed the man's shoulder, pulling him away from Yuki.

"Is there a problem here?" I asked, glaring down at the guy who was just about my height.

"Kyo?" I heard Yuki gasp, voice full of surprise.

"You know this guy?" The dark-haired bloke asked Yuki who just nodded, still recovering from the shock.

"Ya, I'm his boyfriend so back off." I snarled.

"What about that black and white haired dude?"

Yuki shook his head, obviously finding it hard to recover from the shock still.

"Just leave."

The guy growled a little before saying something that sounded oddly like "little slut" before walking away.

I made to go after him but I felt someone tugging on my arm only to find that it was Yuki. "Don't. I didn't want to hurt him for a reason. They're really strict about fights here. Just calm down."

"That fucker called you a slut, I'm going to fucking murder him!" I shouted, prepared to pull Yuki with me if I had to. No one insults my boyfriend like that and gets away with it.

I felt Yuki's resistance once again before I felt his hands snake up all the way until he had a firm grip on my neck before pulling me down and kissing me soundly on the lips.

My mind blanked and I pulled Yuki closer to me, my hands moving down to land at those sexy hips.

Yuki pulled away with a final lick and rested his forehead against mine, our breath mingling between us.

"At least I still know how to calm you down." Yuki whispered, our lips almost touching again.

I moaned at the sexiness in Yuki's voice, leaning down to nip lightly at his bottom lip before licking it.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I swatted the hand away not ready to break contact with Yuki after such a short time of getting it back.

Kazuki's voice broke through, the tapping on my shoulder returning, "I hate to break this up but people are staring."

Yuki pulled away from me with a shock, eyes widening as he realised that Kazuki had been with me the entire time.

"Oh shit!" Yuki exclaimed.

"It's okay, it's okay! I know." Kazuki stated.

Yuki's eyes widened even further as he looked at me and then anger overcame his expression. "You told him!"

"Yuki, just calm down, okay? Let's go somewhere quieter."

I pulled a reluctant Yuki towards an empty table alongside a table housing a kissing couple. Looking a bit closer I recognised the dude sitting on the other dude's lap as Aki.

"Aki?"

A dazed Aki broke away (with some effort it seemed) from a half-satisfied Seiji.

"And Seiji... hey."

Aki looked like he wanted to protest a bit at the sight of me and Yuki together but Seiji pulled him back and went straight to occupying his mouth. I heard them both moan before making my way the short distance to the other table where Yuki was already sitting, legs crossed while Kazuki stood awkwardly off to the side.

"So... er, where were we?"

Yuki tapped his finger impatiently against the table top, "You were about to tell me how the hell Kazuki knows."

"Oh yeah, right... about that, do you remember when I watched that birthday video you made for me?"

Yuki blushed a bit but nodded nonetheless.

"Well Kazuki sort of stumbled across it."

Yuki's anger turned towards Kazuki, "And you watched it?"

"It was an accident!" came Kazuki's immediate defense.

"How the hell is that an accident?" Yuki shouted.

"I hardly think this is the necessary argument." I chimed in.

"Why the hell didn't I know about this?"

"He only found out yesterday! Besides why should I have to tell you? We decided that family and friends could know and Kazuki's a friend."

"Well obviously I have to know, it _involves _me."

"Well now you know."

Yuki glared at me for a bit before he sighed and rested his chin in the palm of his hand as his arm rested against the table.

"Why are you here, Kyo? Are you stalking me or something?"

"No! It was a total coincidence! Kazuki's the one that brought me here."

Yuki looked between us, "Are you two..?"

I pulled my face in horror, "No! He just wanted to cheer me up. Wanted me to get out of the room."

"And where's your girlfriend then? Plus, I thought you don't like guys... beside me... that is." Yuki finished lamely.

"It was a guy's night out and I don't. Like other guys that is... just you."

An awkward silence followed shortly after and we all sort of looked towards the table, avoiding eye contact with each other.

"I'm gonna head to the bar... do you guys want anything?" Kazuki asked and Yuki and I both shook our heads before Kazuki turned to leave, obviously attempting to give us the best peace and quiet one could get in a rowdy club.

"How could you tell him?" Yuki said softly, turning to me once Kazuki had left.

"Oh, like _your_ friends don't know?" I questioned angrily, suddenly irritated with Yuki's accusations.

"But we're not even a couple anymore, Kyo!"

I stood back, shocked at the ferocity with which Yuki said it. "I know." I whispered quietly in response.

"Sorry... it's just, I was planning on having a Kyo-free night. I mean, we broke up, Kyo, and then yesterday in the Student Council room, when you kissed me. Let's just say I'm not faring too well."

"You kissed me back." I stated almost accusingly.

"_Of course_ I did. But I'm not the one with a girlfriend."

Silence enveloped us like a blanket as the time went by minute after minute before Yuki spoke up again. "I shouldn't have kissed you earlier. I'm sorry."

"Why not?" Sighing as Yuki just shook his head in response, I motioned for him to shift up on the long seat, sitting down next to him once he'd moved. "I'm sorry about this shitfest. It's all my fault."

"It really is." Yuki said. He turned his head a bit in my direction, my head hanging down in guilt, smiling slightly. "I don't really want to be on bad terms with you though." He said after a moment.

"I don't want to be either but-"

"There's a 'but'?"

"Kagura. She doesn't want me hanging out with you."

Yuki gave me a weird look, "Me? Why, me? Technically, according to everyone, we weren't even really friends. I was just your girlfriend's older brother."

I realised my slip and hastily thought of an excuse, "You being family and all."

Yuki nodded, "Tight reins."

I laughed bitterly, "You have no idea."

Yuki seemed to be thinking for a moment, "Secret friends?" he asked, sounding hopeful.

I smirked, "You want to be my _secret friend_? Wow, it will almost be like before."

Yuki smirked in response, "Why not?"

"I've missed you." I couldn't stop myself from saying.

Yuki's smirk vanished and he stared at me with wide eyes, swallowing thickly, before he smiled sadly, "I've missed you too."

I leaned in a bit, watching Yuki in response, before I nestled my face in the crook of Yuki's neck and inhaled deeply before sighing in contentment.

* * *

I reveled in Kyo's warmth as he lay his head in the crook of my neck.

"Hey, Sei, Aki! Have you seen Yuki? Fuck! I took my eyes off of him for a second and he fucking vanishes! I swear, if he left with that fucking idiot I'm gonna wring his neck!"

I blushed hearing Haru's voice at the table over, I cleared my throat loudly gaining Haru's attention, "I'm over here!"

I watched Haru make his way over quite quickly, sighing in relief as he saw me with Kyo, whose head was now away from me, instead of the black-haired dude and then he almost growled at Kyo as if remembering our predicament. "Get the fuck away from him, Yuki! We're going home!"

I sighed, "Haru, you're being ridiculous."

"I'm being _ridiculous_! Are you insane? This douchebag's lucky he's even alive in front of me, I swear I'll kill him if you don't fucking get away from him!" Haru shouted dramatically.

"And where the fuck were you when Yuki almost got raped by that bastard on the dance floor?" Kyo shouted, obviously tired of just sitting there.

I gasped, "Raped? What the fuck, Kyo? Don't rile him up!" I yelled at Kyo who just scoffed in response, "Haru, just leave it alone. Kyo and I are friends now. Just give me a moment. Please?" I practically begged.

Haru growled before kicking the leg of the table and stomping off in the direction of the bar.

"So you brought Haru too? Were you on a double date with Aki and Seiji or something?"

I snorted, "Oh, come on. You know there's never been and never will be anything between me and Haru so there's no need to get jealous, Kyo. Besides, we're not here alone anyway, Sou's here and so is Mimi, Ayame and Hatori. Mimi organised the whole thing."

"So what? It's like a mini party?"

"Yeah, sort of. Mimi wanted me to stop moping around the house so she somehow got everyone to agree, even Seiji and Aki."

"I've never seen them like... _that_ before."

I laughed, agreeing with by way of a nod, "I think Riza-san's been picking up a lot of extra afternoon and night shifts lately so Seiji and Aki have been looking after Hana-chan for a while and don't really get to have alone time so when they were allowed to finally go out tonight I think Seiji finally lost his restraint especially since some guy tried to pick-up Aki earlier right in front of Seiji and put his hand on Aki's ass. Seiji's hands have been plastered there ever since and they've practically been glued together all night."

"I see. Hana-chan, how is she lately? Still a goody two shoes?"

I returned Kyo's smirk, "As always. I've been trying to help Seiji and Aki out with Hana-chan as usual but Student Council duties have sort of gotten in the way a lot of the time so-"

"You shouldn't feel bad," Kyo interrupted, "I'm sure Aki's not blaming you. You know, I could still help out."

"You wouldn't mind?" I asked him, shocked that he would even bother to offer his help.

Kyo snorted, "Are you kidding me? Hana's awesome. You'd be making my day."

I smiled at Kyo, "I'll ring it by Aki. Thanks, though. That's really sweet of you, you really don't need to do it."

"It's really no problem at all."

"I wish there were something I could give you in return for your trouble."

"Seriously?"

"Yip, anything."

"Okay then. Since you insist. A kiss. After I return Hana to you."

"A kiss?" I asked as I looked at Kyo as if he'd lost a few screws.

He shrugged, "Why not?"

"Er... how about the fact that you've got a girlfriend?"

He shrugged nonchalantly once more, "She'll never have to know."

Kyo had definitely lost his mind but with the way things were turning out, I couldn't really complain. Contemplating over it a bit longer, I finally nodded my head.

"Okay. One kiss after each day you take Hana-chan out but obviously Aki has to agree to the arrangement first."

Kyo smirked looking like the cat who just got the cream, "Perfect."

Giving Kyo another weird look, I finally asked the question that had been on my mind for quite some time, "Did you treat our relationship like this? Flirting with-"

"Gorgeous blokes?" Kyo smirked.

I raised an eyebrow at the insinuation, "_Random_ _girls_ telling them that it was okay to get kisses from them even though you were in a relationship?"

Kyo snorted, "No way, you had me wrapped around your finger... Still do in fact. Hence our current situation."

I stayed silent for a bit before I laughed and shook my head, "Weirdo."

"Yuki. We're going home." came Ayame's stern voice.

Hatori stood next to him, a blank look on his face. The two were holding hands though and I could see that they were keeping each other in place from attacking Kyo verbally, and possibly even physically on Ayame's part.

Noticing the sound in Ayame's voice as the one you never defied, I swiftly got up and motioned for Kyo to let me through.

Kyo stood up too, almost tentatively and stayed silently on the side, waiting for me to move out of the seat and attempting to avoid eye contact with Ayame and Hatori.

"I'll talk to Aki about Hana-chan and then I'll message you about the arrangements, okay?" I asked him quietly, reaching for his hand in a gesture of comfort, one that Kyo seemed to appreciate.

"Cool." He said quietly after a moment.

I then carefully leaned in and kissed his cheek, "See you Monday." I said finally and pulled away from Kyo, following behind Hatori and Ayame who was now leaning into Hatori's side,his arms circling his waist as Hatori ran a soothing hand up and down Ayame's back.

I walked in silence behind them as the rest of the gang caught up with us.

Once outside, we headed in the direction of our cars. Aki walked up beside me, Seiji on his other side, "Are you okay?" he asked, voice full of concern.

I nodded, "I'm good."

"He didn't do anything did he?" came Seiji's practically monotonous speaking voice.

I shook my head, "At least nothing that I didn't want."

Aki wound one of his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked softly.

I sighed, "I will be."

I felt Sou drape his arm around my shoulders a few moments later, Mimi walking ahead, after shooting a worried glance at me, with Haru who still seemed a bit upset at my earlier objections.

"Heard Kyo was at the club? Anything juicy happen?"

I shrugged, Aki's head moving with my shoulder, "We kissed."

Aki's head shot up, "You kissed? Why wasn't I told about this when we were walking out of the club?"

"Well, Seiji's mouth kinda obstructed me from carrying out a conversation with you and how exactly were you supposed to hear me since you couldn't have possibly heard anything over all the moaning you two were doing."

Aki's face turned scarlet and he backed away from me, turning his head swiftly towards Seiji, burying his face in Seiji's chest.

A slow smirk made its way onto Seiji's face as he wound his arm around Aki's shoulders, bringing them even closer together.

We reached the cars finally, Haru leaning against Sou's car and the rest of my family already in Hatori's car.

I leaned through the window where Ayame was seated in the passenger seat, "I'm gonna head back with the others."

Ayame nodded curtly in response and I frowned at his uncharacteristic response.

I reached for his shoulder, resting my hand comfortingly on it.

"I'm okay. I know that things have been a bit rough with me at home but I can assure you that I know what I'm doing."

Ayame finally looked at me, his expression laced with pain.

"Sort of." I finished with a smile but Ayame didn't seem to find it as funny. "Oh come on, it's just a joke. I'm sure it'll all be fine. I've got to do this. Plus, you'll be supporting me, right?"

Ayame nodded instantly, "Always."

"See? How could I be sad with such a hearty response?"

Ayame frowned. "I'll see you at home later, don't stay long at Sou's, okay?"

I nodded, "I won't."

* * *

It was 2 hours before Sou dropped me at home again.

I opened the door, attempting to be as quiet as possible. Just as I was about to fetch something cold to drink from the fridge I noticed a lone figure sitting in the TV room.

Making my way over with curiosity and making out long hair draped over one shoulder I called out, "Aya-nii? Is that you?" I switched one of the side lamps on bringing a little light into the room and effectively illuminating Ayame's face slightly.

He looked exhausted, his back resting against the arm of the couch, his knees brought up to his chest and his arms wound around them.

"I couldn't sleep..." came his soft reply and I sat down at the end of his feet.

"Something on your mind?" I asked quietly as I rested one of my hands on his knee, "You can talk to me about it if you want."

I allowed the silence to take over, hoping that Ayame would confide in me if something were bothering him, "Are you happy here?"

I gave him a confused look before smiling, "Yeah, of course I am. Where else would I be?"

He snorted and shook his head, "It's just... you were only 8 when Ha'ri and I started dating. Father and I practically fought every day and then when you were 15 they... I know I haven't been the best guardian... I'm childish and impulsive, loud and obnoxious, arrogant and vain. I don't know how to cook or do any basic chores whatsoever. I take everything for granted. Have I given you and Mimi the life you would've had, had Mother and Father been here? I just feel like you guys missed out a big part of your life because I'm so inadequate."

I shook Ayame's leg, "Hey... where's this coming from?" I asked worriedly, "You haven't had a fight with Ha'ri, have you?"

Ayame shook his head sadly, "When you were cooped up in your room, I couldn't do _anything_. I couldn't make a lovely meal for you like Mimi could, I couldn't sing to you or just work my magic like Mom would've. I'm supposed to be looking after you and I can't even do anything to make you feel better. Maybe I was the wrong choice for a guar—"

"I don't want anyone else as my guardians besides you and Hatori. You guys are my support even if I don't come right up to you and say it. You're not all those things that you said you are. You're my big brother," I said, smiling, "I love you and everyday I look up to you for being so comfortable and at ease with yourself. That's something that I haven't been able to achieve yet. I'm shadowed and I try too hard to impress people, I'm selfish and anti-social. You're so much more amazing than I am. These past 3 years when Mom and Dad haven't been here_ you've_ helped to change me, made me who I am today. I'm me because you're here, shaping me and supporting me as I go along. This thing with Kyo, it's... hard and confusing. It's messed up but I'm gonna fight and I can do that because I know that no matter what happens I'll be okay in the end because of you, because of my family and because of my friends."

Ayame's eyes were brimmed with tears and after a few moments he started laughing. "Well there you go again, looking after me instead of the other way around."

I smiled, "Well sometimes you can lean on me too. I'm strong enough to carry the both of us when need be."

"Hey! I'm not that weak! I wasn't called 'The Deathly Rose' for nothing you know? I could pin you down anytime, anywhere."

"That's not really something you want to hear your lover say to someone else... even if that someone else is their younger brother." came Hatori's deep voice. I watched as Ayame's eyes lit up before I turned my gaze to Hatori.

He was dressed clad in dark grey pajama pants and I could instantly understand why Ayame always speaks about how hot Hatori's body is, Hatori was truly a gorgeous man.

"What are you doing up?" Ayame asked.

"It got cold... and when I woke up you weren't in bed anymore."

I smiled softly, "Sorry for hogging your boyfriend, we were having a chat."

Ayame stood up swiftly and walked up to Hatori winding his arms around Hatori's waist and kissing him chastely. "Go on upstairs, I'll be up in a moment."

I watched as Hatori's attention was captured solely by Ayame, his hands caressing the sides of Ayame's neck and his fingers playing fondly with Ayame's hair. He brought Ayame's face up gently for one lingering kiss before removing his hands and waving slightly at me before turning around and making his way towards the steps.

My heart clenched a bit at the sight. I was genuinely happy for Aya-nii and Ha'ri, I always have been but a part of me couldn't help but feel jealousy at not being able to have something similar to what was between Aya-nii and Ha'ri at the moment.

Ayame turned and smiled brightly at me before he leaned down and kissed my forehead, "I love you, Yuki."

I returned his smile, "I love you too, Aya-nii."

"Of course you do." He said simply, following after Hatori.

I snorted but a wave of comfort flowed through me at Ayame's response. Everything was going to go back to normal. I was going to try my damnedest to make sure that it did.

* * *

**To be continued!  
**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers! I finally reached the 100 mark and I cannot tell you how happy I was and still am! All of you have truly made me smile and although I write this for myself I also write it for you. I'm happy with whatever I get in a review, be it praise or constructive criticism. You guys are truly amazing, much love :)**


	19. Discoveries

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

**A/N: So I'm a pathetic loser who deserves none of your reviews (but I'll beg for them anyway cause I truly love them). Sorry for not updating for such a long time . Life's just been so hectic. Literally non-stop work at campus but I'll stop complaining and just get straight to it!**

**There are a few time shifts in here. Nothing too major (I think).  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Discoveries**

"So, how was she?"

"She was well-behaved, as always." Kyo said as he smiled in fondness at Hanabi who was currently laying stomach down on one of the long desks in the Student Council room facing away from us, her feet swinging in the air as she did her maths homework.

"Good." I replied and we stood in the classroom, both of our heads turned towards Hanabi, watching her fondly.

"Where's Aki?"

"He's working. Seiji would've looked after Hana-chan but he helps out at his family's shop after school so usually he just meets up with Aki and Hana-chan when his parents say he can go. Aki was going to pick up Hana-chan afterwards but I told him I would walk her home. It's the least I can do after all."

"So what's happening with band practise?" He asked suddenly.

"We meet on the weekends when we can and just sum up ideas. We're going a bit easy now since it's a busier time and we haven't got a lot of offers. We've only got a small gig coming up in just over a month so we're a bit more lax."

With that topic of discussion over, silence filled the space, before Kyo spoke up again.

"I know that Aki works and all but I was under the impression that Kaibara students couldn't work part-time."

"They can't, unless they have permission. When Haru was President, he fought hard so that students, who needed to work, were allowed to work. You have to get permission from the principal and if the part-time job affects your school work badly then your parents get called in."

"Right, makes enough sense."

We lapsed into another silence, Kyo looking from Hanabi to me every few seconds before finally he turned and kept his eyes on me.

"I've got to go. Nidou's going to wonder where I am. If I keep her waiting it's not going to be pretty."

"Sure." I said simply, relieved and disappointed at the same time that Kyo had forgotten about the kiss.

I walked with Kyo the little way to the door, staying at the door while Kyo walked past the threshold. He turned and looked at me, smiling gently. A smile that I couldn't help but return.

"So, I'll see you?" he asked quietly.

Unable to form a coherent response I merely settled for nodding, caught off guard when Kyo's hand slid across my cheek. My breathing became more shallow and I swallowed in anticipation of what was about to happen. Looks like the deal hadn't been forgotten afterall.

Kyo leaned forward and we made eye contact for about 2 seconds before he gently slid his lips across mine. I bit back a soft moan and kissed back with equal contentment. It felt like a first kiss all over again, _well it is technically our first kiss since we've broken up_. Kyo pulled away moments later and I bent my head forward slightly, hiding my blushing cheeks from his view. I could feel his gaze on me and the way his fingers continued to caress the nape of my neck ever so slightly.

"I really do have to get going now. Don't stay here too late, okay?"

I nodded again in reply as I felt Kyo's warmth slowly fade away.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure." I forced a smile and, before Kyo could question it, closed the door between us.

Turning around I leaned heavily against the door, closing my eyes and sliding to the floor, unaware of the pair of concerned eyes looking toward me.

* * *

THREE WEEKS LATER

"What's bothering you?"

I pulled my gaze away from Hanabi and faced Sou, who was joining us while we waited for Aki to come back from his part-time job.

"What makes you think anything's wrong?" I asked, trying to insert a little humour in my voice.

Unfortunately Sou could see straight through me, which was evident by the raised eyebrow he was now sporting.

I sighed, "It's a long story."

"It's not like we've got anywhere to go, Aki's not gonna be here for another hour or so."

"It's not really something to discuss in front of Hanabi."

Sou snorted, "What a lame excuse considering she isn't close enough to hear us anyway. Come on, you know you can't keep stuff like this bottled up for too long. I've seen this eat at you for a while now."

I looked back towards Hanabi, confirming with my own eyes that she wasn't paying any attention to us and that she was indeed not within hearing range, before turning back toward Sou.

"I did something stupid."

"Elaborate."

"Since when did you know the word ela-" My taunt died under Sou's glare and I quickly got back to the topic at hand. "Just something stupid."

"Does it have anything to do with why you and Kyo disappeared just after he dropped Hana-chan off this afternoon?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Hmm, I dunno. There was just something weird about you needing to get out of my line of sight just to see Kyo off. I can sense that something isn't right. That something hasn't been right for a while now. Did something happen? Have you guys been arguing?"

"Worse than that."

"_Worse_? Yuki, if he's hurting you then-" Sou said warningly, raising a little from his seat as if he were ready to find Kyo right at that moment and teach him a lesson, Sano-style.

I shook my head quickly, "No! No, it's not like that. It's just... We've made this sort of deal."

Sou relaxed and sunk back into the comfort of the couch in the Old Music room. "What _sort of deal_?" He asked curiously.

I mumbled softly and Sou leaned closer, blatantly trying to catch what I was saying. "What the hell are you mumbling about?" He asked once he had given up on trying to hear anything. "What kind of deal, Yuki?" He asked again, this time more firm.

"A deal where I give him something in return for looking after Hanabi."

"Is he blackmailing you?"

"What! No! It's not like that. It's more consensual than I'd like it to be actually."

"So what is it then?"

"I just have to give him a kiss in return."

Sou looked to be absorbing the new-found information and he only spoke up a few minutes later, "Isn't that a good thing for you? I thought you said you were going to do whatever you could to get him back."

"I did. I still would. But I can't shake this guilt. He's going out with someone and I don't like the thought of him doing this with me if it means that he would do it behind my back if we ever got back together again."

"When."

"When what?"

"When you guys get back together." Sou said seriously, "I've seen the way Kyo looks at you, surely it's not as openly anymore but I just know that his feelings couldn't have just disappeared overnight. Everything's going to turn out okay. Another thing is that Kyo would _never _cheat on you."

"That's what everyone, who's ever been cheated on, says at the beginning of their relationship. You just never know and as much as I _despise_ Nidou... she doesn't deserve that sort of treatment from her boyfriend."

Sou sighed and turned around, falling backward so that he could rest his head in my lap. "You're too righteous for your own bloody good, and speaking of mind-changing. I don't know which plan I'm on anymore. What are we going to do now?"

"Firstly, I'm going to tell Kyo that these deals have to stop and then I'm going to wait."

"Wait?" Sou repeated, a look of disgust on his face, "How is that a solution?"

"If Kyo's desperate enough to ask me to kiss him as a reward for looking after Hana-chan then he's got to have feelings for me still, even if they are just physical ones. I can live with that, if Kyo still desires me then I can make him fall in love with me again."

"You're so cool."

I laughed at the monotonous tone of Sou's voice, dropping a hand to his hair and threading my fingers through it. "I know, right?"

* * *

ONE MONTH LATER

"I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore." Yuki said just as I was mere centimetres away from my weekly reward.

"What does that mean?" I asked slowly.

"We've been going at this for almost 2 months now, Kyo. It's not fair to Nidou... not fair to your _girlfriend_."

I leaned back at Yuki's words, looking him in the eyes to see if it were just a joke or if he were actually being serious. Noting that it was the latter, anger quickly boiled up inside me and I slammed my fist next to his head on the wall he was leaning against.

"Fuck!" I whispered harshly, pulling away completely from Yuki's trembling body. _ Why did this have to happen now? After we were finally getting into the swing of things again, why did he have to get a fucking conscious? Who fucking cares about that bitch? Fuck her!_

"Yun-niichan, Kyon-niichan, is everything alright? I heard a loud noise." Hanabi said, her head sticking out in the opening of the door.

I turned to her and plastered a smile on my face, "It was just some silly people walking pass. How far have you gotten with your homework, Hana-chan?" I crouched down in front of her and took her hands in mine, "You have to finish all of your homework while Yuki and I are still here to help you, okay? That way you won't have to ask your Onii-chan or your mommy when you get home, right?"

Hana smiled brightly and nodded, quickly making her way back inside and enthusiastically starting on her homework again.

I turned back to Yuki again, his arms folded in front of him like a shield. He looked at me curiously before asking, "What was that about?"

I sighed as I leaned in the spot Yuki had just vacated, "She's been a bit down lately, right?" I watched as Yuki nodded before I continued. "She's been worried about adding any extra burden when she gets home."

Yuki's eyes widened as he gasped, "What? She's just a child, she shouldn't be worrying about those sort of things. Maybe I should tell Aki-"

"Don't tell him anything, it's just going to make him stress even more. I told her that everything was fine at home and that she really shouldn't worry but she seemed adamant about it so I told her to do small things like lean on us while she's doing her homework so that when she goes home she can allow Riza-san and Aki to relax and to ask if they needed help in the kitchen and things like that. Hana-chan's a fast learner, she'll be running that house in no time."

I watched as Yuki's posture relaxed and decided to try one last time for that reward. He didn't shy away from my approach but he did avoid looking at me, a real shame since I loved those bright violet orbs. I grabbed his chin gently, moving his head so that is eyes strayed to mine but he kept them stubbornly to the side.

"Come on, Yuki. Just look at me, I promise I won't do anything you don't want to."

He reluctantly turned his eyes to me, staring at me before looking away shortly after, "That's the problem. I want you to do it and if I stare at you for too long then I'm just going to give in again, and I won't do that, I _can't_ do that."

"What do you mean, 'give in again'? You've never stopped me before."

"You don't think I've tried to push you away before? I have tried to stop _myself_ at least 100 times since this all started but I'm selfish... I want you to myself even though I can't have you."

'_You already have all of me_.' I wanted to say those words so badly to him, to let him know that I was all his and to reassure him that I wasn't going to leave. But I had left, with no explanation or gradualism. I pulled away and left him all alone. He shouldn't even want to see me ever again. And here I am, practically forcing him to put himself in that position only for me to leave him all over again every week. I pulled back slightly, disappointed that I was the cause of Yuki's predicament.

"I'm sorry, we'll stop. I didn't mean for this to affect you so deeply... and I should've known because it's been affecting me too. I should have known that it wasn't only going to be eating at me but at you too."

Yuki grabbed one of my hands in both of his, "I want you to know something though. You didn't force this. I've been the most willing participant ever. It's just that if I were Nidou it would hurt so much more and I don't want anyone to feel like that..."

"I got it."

I was about to walk away before I felt Yuki's hand latch onto my elbow. "Kyo, what's this been about? I mean... you dumped me for Nidou and then we end up here..." Yuki looked down and muttered, "Where ever _here _is."

"I can't explain the pull you have on me. I just wanted to feel that for a while longer." I knew the words would sting but I also knew at this point that I was getting in too deep. I was too deep already. Nidou threatens me once every 2 days to stay away from Yuki but I just can't and the only thing that's stopping her from leaking those photos is the fact that I'm willing to act as her boyfriend and have her drape herself around me.

I could clearly see the hurt in Yuki's eyes and my heart clenched at the sight. "I have to go. I'll see you."

"Great." He said simply, walking into the room and slamming the door behind him.

I groaned and shook my head, willing the urge to go in there and comfort him away. I walked about 10 steps and just when I thought I was about to make it away from Yuki without giving in, I turned toward the room again, planning to make amends but before I could I was caught in a headlock, a hand covering my eyes and another covering my mouth, and practically dragged away.

I thrashed and attempted to scream but it was pointless, almost no one was around and the person who was kidnapping me seemed to know their way around the school, knowing where to go to avoid bumping into anyone.

The hands disappeared and next thing I knew I was shoved roughly into a dark room.

"What the fuck!" I yelled, as a dim light switched on and Haru and Sou's faces came into view.

"Why hello there, Kyon." Haru said deg radingly, a sneer on his face.

I cursed in my head but attempted to remain calm on the outside. "What do _you_ want?"

"Oh nothing much. I just want to understand... what the _fuck_ is going on in that pretty little head of yours." Haru shoved me again and I fell clumsily into a chair. I looked at the hand holding the chair steady before moving my gaze to his face.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Sano Shinobu. I would say I'm pleased to meet you but frankly, I'm not."

"Oh great, the eldest." I groaned. "So what is this supposed to be?" I drawled, pissed that I was currently under what seemed like an interrogation. Or maybe they were just going to beat me up a bit. "Some kind of Sano family reunion-turned-intervention? By the way, thanks for this Sou."

Sou sighed, "We're just tired of seeing Yuki moping around, Kyo. We want answers. This would've happened much sooner if Yuki just allowed us to get involved but he's been adamant about this being on his shoulders. Unfortunately we don't listen very well and as much as we adore Yuki we couldn't let this continue. Just appease us, you don't want to see Haru-nii's wrath."

At that Haru smirked and cracked his knuckles.

I stared at him blankly, "Oh how intimidating." I stood up from the chair and made to walk pass him and out of the room but I was merely shoved into the chair again.

Haru held me down by pinning my shoulders and leaned in close, "Do you have any idea how much he's hurting? He puts on a brave face at school and for his friends and family but he can't hide it from us. We can all see it."

I looked Haru in the eye, "People break up. So what? I don't hold feelings for him anymore, what are you going to do about it?"

"Right, that's why you're kissing him every week when you bring Hana-chan back." My eyes widened in response and Haru's smirk returned, "We know, Kyo. No guy in their right mind would continue kissing someone they don't have feelings for, especially when the person is a guy and you're supposedly straight."

"Just piss off. This is no one's business but mine and Yuki's so stay out of it." I growled.

"It is our business! You know nothing about what he's been through! Yet you force your way into his heart and then leave him high and dry in the end when you've finished FUCKING around! If it weren't for Yuki, I'd-" Haru was cut off by Shinobu who merely placed a hand on Haru's chest and shook his head.

Haru glared at me as he shoved Shinobu's hand off. He turned around and kicked at something lying around on the floor, shouting loudly in, what seemed to be, pure anger.

"What are you hiding, Kyo?" Shinobu asked quietly.

I snorted, "Nothing."

Shinobu sighed and brought his hands to his head, forefingers massaging his temples. Sou pulled another chair out, sitting quietly. We all remained silent for a few minutes before Sou spoke up, his expression pained, "You know, before you came we finally thought that we were getting through to him again. We managed to get that Yuki who was carefree and loving back again for a couple of years." Sou crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair a little. "A few weeks ago he told me about your agreement, that he would do anything to get you back but he couldn't shake the guilt that was crushing him because you were involved with Nidou and were kissing him. I wanted to keep him strong, keep him positive but... I don't know if I can anymore. I'm starting to lose faith in you, Kyo. I can't keep looking Yuki in the eye and lying about how I believe that you'll come back to him when I'm doubting it myself."

I felt a dull ache run through my body and I lowered my head, unwilling to hold his gaze any longer. My strength was weakening, my secret willing to come out of the cage I was keeping it locked in.

"How could you just leave him like that? After stating that he was different, that he was special and that he was your one exception."

"IT'S BECAUSE HE'S A HEARTLESS BASTARD!" Haru shouted as he made his way over to me again and pulling me up from the chair by my shirt, "DID HE MEAN ABSOLUTELY _NOTHING_ TO YOU?"

I felt it but I couldn't control it. My patience snapped and the cage broke open.

"He means EVERYTHING to me! WHY THE HELL WOULD I GO OUT WITH A BINT LIKE NIDOU IF I HAD YUKI?" I was breathing harshly and my eyes widened when I looked at the shocked expressions on the Sano brothers' faces.

Haru let go of me and I sank back into the chair. He moved back slowly, his eyes remaining on me, much like Shinobu's and Sou's were before letting out a whispered, "What?"

I shook my head, "It's nothing, just forget I said anything."

Sou shook his head in return, "No. That wasn't nothing."

Haru nodded, "Tell us or I swear I'll beat you up so hard your grandchildren will have bruises."

* * *

"Fuck... this is so messed up." Trust Haru to state the obvious.

"You can't tell him anything." I pleaded, looking specifically at Sou who was walking up and down the small room and biting his thumbnail.

"How could we not? You don't understand how this will make him feel." Sou stated, sitting down from the chair after his pacing had ended.

"He wouldn't want to come out this way. He's told me before... that he's not ready for everyone to find out. I don't want to be the reason that he's forced to come out."

"He's been putting on a brave face, Kyo, but we can all see that he's feeling lost and when he was with you we saw him finally start to become more and more of himself. You were good for him... he's finally found someone who he—" Sou stopped himself and seemed to be holding something back.

Haru walked up to Sou, patting him on the shoulder, and turned to me, "You're good for him and I think that he's good for you too. There has to be some way to solve all of this. Does anyone else know besides us?"

"Only Kazuki, he accidentally stumbled across the video Yuki made for my birthday and discovered it. We got to talking and he put together the whole blackmail thing too."

"What about what's her face?" Haru asked suddenly.

"Nidou?"

"Ya, what does she know?"

"Only that Yuki and I dated. She doesn't know that the only reason I'm doing this is because he's the one that doesn't want to come out. I've told her that I have to meet with my uncle every Tuesday so she's settled for waiting for me in my room where Kazuki makes sure she doesn't go anywhere really."

"He surely does a lot for you." Haru stated, looking at me confusedly.

I shrugged, "I've tried to talk him out of it but he feels guilty."

"Guilty?"

"He's the one who introduced us. Though who would've known that she'd be desperate enough to tie someone down by resorting to blackmail. He says that it's his fault and he's trying to give me as much time alone with Yuki as possible."

"So he's not against your relationship with Yuki?"

"Not at all. He's actually quite supportive."

"That's perfect."

We all looked to Haru as if staring at him long enough would allow us to understand his train of thought.

"Perfect? How so?" Shinobu finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I think I know of a way to get this out of this mess."

I raised my eyebrow, "What do you propose?"

* * *

**To be continued. Please review :)**

**Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I didn't want you guys to wait any longer. (For anyone who cares) The work load at campus has been heavy as exams are starting at the end of this month. I've got myriads of essays and research projects due but I'll try and get writing done whenever I have a few frees.**

**Hope you guys are still interested. Hello to anyone still reading here. Thanks for sticking with me.**


	20. Not Part of the Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed/read this story. You have no idea how it lifts my spirits  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Not Part of the Plan**

"Nidou's been _blackmailing_ you? What the fuck? You better start explaining!" Yuki shouted, enraged.

_So much for subtlety._

14 HOURS EARLIER

"Just take him to the stupid club, Sou." I said tiredly over the phone.

"_You don't understand, Kyo. Yuki's not thinking straight. Do you know how long it's been since you two were together?"_

I sighed, "2 months, I know. The Bitch is planning a special _date_ for tonight, that I'll be late for if we don't end this soon, to celebrate that annoying little fact. She won't let me forget it... especially since it's longer than Yuki and I went out for."

"_That along with the fact that he's pissed, Kyo. Getting him into a club like this is just going to make him do something stupid, especially since every time he's done something stupid it leads to him seeing you._"

"There's no way that I'm getting away from Nidou tonight. Remember the plan? Make Ni—"

"_Ya, ya. I know. Make Nidou believe that you're fully committed. Subtly find out whether Yuki's still hesitant to come out. Get Kazuki to the location and bam! Blah blah blah._"

"Hey! I wasn't the one who thought this damn-ass plan through. Gotta think twice about taking planning advice from Haru next time."

"_Ya, well, Haru-nii thinks it's going to work. We just have to see if you're worth the risk in Yuki's eyes._"

"Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence, jackass."

"_Just stating the truth here, loser._"

There was silence on the other end of the line but before I could ask if he was still there, Sou spoke up again, "_You know, if it weren't for that stunt you pulled earlier then none of this would be happening right now._"

"We were surrounded by people! Do you know how suspicious it would've looked if I pushed my _girlfriend_ off? Besides, I didn't even kiss her back."

"_That's not what Yuki thinks._"

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, "Sou... Just make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, okay?" I practically pleaded.

"_Fine, I'll try my best._"

* * *

"_Hate to say this but I told you so, I tried stopping him but he's got this huge guy all over him and said Hulk thinks I'm after Yuki for myself. He won't let me get near him. You've got to come and sort this out, he'll only listen to you._"

"Okay, okay! I'm on my way!" I groaned and stood up from my chair, grabbing my jacket. _This is not going to be easy to explain._

"Kyo-kun? Where are you going? What's going on?"

"I'm sorry, Kagura. I've got to go, something's come up with my uncle and he needs my help." I lied swiftly, putting my jacket on and grabbing my helmet from the chair next to me.

"Surely he can take care of things himself. He's not invalid. What does he need you for anyway?"

I stared down at her, "Why do you need to know? I doubt you need the exclusive into the principal's life."

"No but you're my boyfriend and it's involving you, isn't it? Am I not important too?"

"He's family, Kagura. I think that's a _bit_ more important." I said, getting slightly irritated.

"I'm going to be family one day." Kagura countered.

I managed to stop myself from growling but nonetheless the words came out harsh, "Let. It. Go."

"Fine," Kagura huffed and then seemed to start batting her eyelashes, "Can't you at least stay for a little while longer? At least until we've had dessert. Your uncle will be fine without your help for another hour or so."

I felt the anger boiling up inside me, "I'm sorry but this isn't something I can put on hold. We can do this again some other time, okay?"

Kagura huffed and crossed her arms, "Fine, but then I want a present."

"Your wish is my command." I said sarcastically.

Kagura smiled gleefully at the comment, obviously having missed the tone behind it or just brushing it off and motioned for me to lean toward her. Confused I bent down toward her and the next thing I knew she was planting a sloppy kiss on my lips, "Okay, you can go."

I faked a smile, cursing at the amount of people staring at us in the restaurant, before nodding and walking away, I wiped furiously at my lips, spitting onto the pavement next to me as I made my way over to my bike. I put my helmet on quickly, mounting the bike and starting it up.

About ten minutes later I was outside of the club, Sou readily debriefing me on the situation inside.

"It's quite dark in there, obviously. There aren't many strobes on so it might be a bit hard to pick him out at first, it's also probably why he's not afraid of getting close to another dude because it doesn't seem as if there are many people from our school here, must be because the people in this club are mainly from that college around the road. He's with the Hulk so you'll probably spot him quick enough though. The only reason we really got in was because of my surname."

I listened as Sou explained a bit more about stuff like what Yuki was wearing before nodding quickly and making my way in to the club.

It wasn't much later that my eyes locked onto Yuki, practically being felt up by the Hulk, as Sou so accurately described him.

I pushed through the crowd and pulled the guy's traveling hand off of Yuki's lower back.

"Who the fuck are you?" The guy shouted over at me, I could barely hear it over the noise.

I grabbed Yuki's hand in reply and walked about 5 steps away before I felt him pull his hand out of my grasp and attempt to make his way to the guy.

"Sorry," I heard him say to the guy, "He's an obsessive ex."

"Well I can understand the obsessive part." Hulk said with a smirk as he put his hands on Yuki's waist and pulled him closer.

Yuki seemed a bit uncomfortable by the contact until he saw me looking and suddenly he was running his hands up the Hulk's arms.

I made my way over again, "He's talking shit." I said to the Hulk and turned to Yuki, "Come on, this isn't funny!" I said, grabbing his arm this time.

Yuki roughly pulled away again, "Get lost, Kyo!"

"Do you have any idea what Ayame will do if he finds out that Sou left you here!"

Yuki seemed to be thinking it through and a few seconds later he cursed and turned to the guy, "Sorry, I have to go."

The Hulk scoffed and shook his head muttering about not needing the drama before he made his way back to the bar, hitting on the next person he saw.

Yuki turned to me and sneered, pushing past me as he made his way out of the club.

Once we were both outside and Yuki was making his way to Sou, I decided to speak up, "Seriously? A guy the size of a wall? What were you going to do if he decided to get rough with you?"

Yuki turned swiftly toward me, "I could've taken him down easily. I'm not weak, anything but actually."

"Ya, and how good would your skills have been when you're drunk?"

"I'm not drunk! I was just having a good time, or _trying _to at least. Every time I get to have some fun, you have to come in somehow and ruin it! Just leave me the _fuck_ alone, Kyo!" He said roughly and turned around again. The next thing Kyo knew Yuki was falling to the ground and he ran to catch him.

Yuki was drunk indeed. I lifted him in my arms and looked to Sou, "Let him sleep over at your place tonight. Call Ayame to let him know, if he asks why then just tell them that you guys were working late on some project or something."

"I don't need you to look out for me. I can take care of myself." Yuki said weakly as he grabbed a hold of my t-shirt and buried his face in it.

Sou put his hand on Yuki's shoulder, "Come on, you don't want to be alone, right? You can crash at mine."

"Whatever, just get me out of here."

I carried Yuki over to Sou's car and gently placed him in the front seat, strapping his seatbelt on. As soon as I was pulling away, Yuki grabbed a hold of my t-shirt, "Why were you kissing Nidou today? I thought you only liked to kiss me."

"Yuki, come on, let go."

"I want to know, Kyo."

I huffed and looked to Sou who was now strapped up in the driver's seat, "I'll follow you on my bike?"

Sou nodded solemnly, "Sure."

* * *

"What are _you_ still doing here?" Haru inquired as he walked into the kitchen, spotting me and Sou at the table, before he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning to you too, Haru." I said sarcastically but was merely greeted by Haru's nonplussed expression and a raised eyebrow to indicate that I hadn't answered his question.

"Long story short: After evading Yuki's question last night about that stupid kiss, he wouldn't let me go. Kept muttering about me being a cheating liar and then fell asleep. I tell you, he has one hell of a grip."

"What 'stupid kiss'?"

"Nidou tried to make a spectacle yesterday at school. It's been 2 months since we've been 'dating' and Yuki saw." I said, adding the air quotes around dating for added effect.

"How clever of you, Kyo." Haru said monotonously.

"This isn't going to work." I said, plonking my head down on the kitchen table.

Haru looked around the kitchen, before turning to Sou with questioning eyes.

"He's still sleeping. You know he's not a morning person."

"He really isn't." came my soft reply, as I used my arms as a pillow turning my head so I could see both Sano brothers, along with Haru's louder, "It's ten already!"

Haru sat down at the table with his coffee and leaned towards us on the other side, "Look, it's just going to take a bit of time. We can't just outright ask him, we have to give hints here and there and then sooner or later he'll tell us if he's still afraid to come out and think it was his idea."

"What if he says that he's not ready?" I asked worriedly.

"Then you're screwed." Haru said casually, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Fuck, you brothers are too honest sometimes."

"It doesn't matter what his views are." Sou said as he turned to face me. "The moment he finds out about your situation it won't matter what his previous opinion was. You're important to him. He won't care."

"That's what I don't want." I said, sighing and stretching my arms before continuing, "He can't make this decision because of me. It's not fair."

"Well what do you think he's going to do when he finds out that you're only going out with Nidou because she's blackmailing you?"

Suddenly Haru was spitting his coffee on me and I turned to look at him angrily, "You're fucking gross, you know that!"

Haru's face was pale and shocked and I turned to see what he was looking at. _Oh crap._

"Nidou's been _blackmailing_ you? What the fuck? You better start explaining!" Yuki shouted, enraged.

_So much for subtlety._

I swallowed thickly, "Sou was just kidding, nothing's going on."

"Why would Sou kid about something like that? I swear if someone doesn't tell me what's going on now I'm going to start breaking fing—"

"KyoisonlydatingNidoubecauseshehaspicturesofyouguy skissing!" Sou said frightfully, holding his hands up in surrender towards Yuki.

I punched him hard on his shoulder in return, hissing, "Fucker!" in his ear.

"I'm closest to him! There's no way he's going to break _my_ fingers!" Sou retaliated.

There was no sound from Yuki so far so I gathered the courage to look at how he was taking it. Yuki was standing there with his mouth open, staring at me, utterly speechless.

"Yuki?" I asked hesitantly.

Yuki's mouth closed and I noticed his eyes glossing over. He swallowed hard and opened his mouth as if to speak but nothing was coming out.

"Are you okay?" I asked, worry filling me rapidly with each silent second.

"I.." Yuki started, swallowing roughly before continuing, "I don't understand." He said softly.

"Er... we're gonna leave." Sou said, grabbing Haru's arm as he exited the kitchen, Haru's protests getting softer as they got further and further away.

"I don't know where to start..." I said after a moment.

Yuki walked toward the seat Sou had just vacated and sat down, looking to me with inquisitive eyes, "How about the part where you decided that Nidou was better than me?"

I grabbed Yuki's hands quickly, shaking my head almost viciously, "She's nothing compared to you. I'm only doing this for you."

Yuki looked down at our hands before pulling away, "What do you mean _for me_?"

I sighed, resting one of my elbows on the counter and putting my head on it. _Might as well start at the beginning_. "Do you remember that day when we heard something fall over and I found Haru? That day that you formally introduced me to Haru as your boyfriend?"

Yuki nodded but never said anything.

"It wasn't him... the one who knocked something over was Nidou. She was taking pictures of us and when she heard someone coming toward the room she knocked over a bucket in her attempt to try and hide but we... _I_ nonchalantly took it as it being Haru. I didn't think twice about whether it could have been someone else.

"That night... when she messaged me to come meet her. She told me that if I didn't leave you then she would have sent those pictures out to everyone in the school."

We sat in silence for a bit longer.

"Will you just say something?" I finally pleaded.

Yuki made eye contact with me, his orbs shining with emotion. "Why did you do it?"

"For you."

"You're saying that you stayed in a relationship with someone you despise because of me? Why?"

"Because... You told me that you weren't ready to come out to everyone and Nidou... she was _threatening_ that. I couldn't have you suffer when I could do something about it... I care too much about you to ever want to cause you pain."

"But you did cause me pain. You broke up with me and then yesterday you were kissing that bitch!"

"I wasn't kissing her! She kissed me! It felt disgusting and horrible... you have no idea."

Yuki snorted, "Ya, right."

"Why would I have started up that deal with you then? Do you really think I would've struck up something where I would've had to kiss someone, on a weekly basis, that I didn't want to? I did that willingly... more than. I just... I wanted to protect you. I thought that what I was doing was for the best."

"And... how do you feel about me now?" Yuki asked finally.

I smiled at him fondly, "My feelings for you have never changed, in fact, I'm sure I feel more strongly about you than I did 2 months ago."

Yuki blushed and his lips twitched in an almost smile before he frowned again, "2 months... It's been a while, Kyo. I don't-"

I took that moment to rub my thumb across Yuki's hand and leaned a bit closer to him, "Tell me you don't feel this. Look me in my eyes and tell me that you don't want to try this again and _maybe_ I'll think of letting you go."

"That's not fair."

"What's not fair is that I don't get to touch you like I used to, I don't get to kiss you or hold you just because I can."

Yuki breathed in deeply and let out the breath slowly, "If I do this... I need to know just one thing."

"You're going to do this? Yuki... you don't need to. I'll stay with Nido-"

"That's the last thing I want! Just... I need to make sure that you're in this with me. All the way."

"I am!" I smiled, "That's the easiest decision I've ever had to make."

Yuki huffed, finally smiling. "So how are we going to do this?"

"Do what?"

"Come out to the entire school?"

"Oh yeah... that. If I break up with Nidou, sooner or later the pictures will come out."

Yuki shook his head, "If we're going to do this then we're doing it our way, not as if we're some dirty secret that someone's trying to catch out with those photos."

"What do you propose?"

* * *

It was on the day that Kagura was walking around the mall looking for a new dress for her next date with Kyo when she saw the Principal.

_I'm going to be marrying his nephew, I should at least introduce myself if he doesn't know me already_. With that thought she made her way to Shigure.

She tapped hesitantly on his shoulder so that she wouldn't give him a shock and smiled with sickening sweetness as he turned around, "Yes?"

"Hi Principal Hayato! I'm sure you must've heard about me from Kyo-kun, I'm Nidou Kagura." She said as she extended her hand in greeting.

Shigure shook her hand with a smile, his curiosity peeked, "Hi, I'm sorry but I don't think he's mentioned you. I'm sure if he mentioned you I would've remembered, you being such a pretty girl and all."

"Oh, he's probably just shy. I'm his girlfriend."

"His girlfriend?" He asked shocked, "My oh my! Do you attend Kaibara?"

"I'm in my final year," she answered with a smile, "Now that I'm on more romantic terms with your nephew, can I be bold and call you Shigure-san?"

"Er, sure."

"Was that boyfriend of mine a help last night?"

"Last night?" he questioned, bemused. "I didn't see Kyo last night."

"You didn't?" She asked, slowly.

An awkward silence enveloped them.

"Well... As much as I'd like to stay and chat, I've got to get going."

Kagura was brought out of her stupor and nodded to the principal. "Er, ya, sure."

"Well, it was nice meeting you... um..."

"Kagura." She filled in. "And the pleasure was all mine."

"Right. Have a nice day, Kimura."

"It's Kagura!" she shouted at his retreating back.

_Someone has got some explaining to do._

* * *

**To be continued!**

**Sorry about some of the mistakes, I've been trying to fix them but for some reason the corrections aren't being saved.  
**

**Please review :) I'm willing to bribe you with virtual cookies... and hugs? Everyone likes hugs, right?**

**So this chapter shouldn't be out at all let alone started. Writing in a couple of days and haven't sat down to really study. I've been procrastinating all weekend long. Not sure when the next chapter will be out but keep your fingers crossed that I get time to write!**


	21. On Our Own Terms

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long breaks between updates. I've had a bit of trouble writing this chapter and then a lot of family nonsense happened so it's been a bit rough but luckily the chapter's out now.  
**

**Thanks to all of those who bother to leave reviews. It really makes me happy to know that you're willing to take a few moments after reading the chapter to give me a response. This chapter wouldn't be out without all of you and your encouragement.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 21: On Our Own Terms  
**

"Come on, just one more. I promise, I'll behave later."

"Why can't you just behave now?"

"Because you look all cute and drowsy like you just woke up and your pouty, well-kissed lips are just inviting me to kiss it again." Kyo said as he leaned in closer toward me, his forearm resting next to my head against the wall in the Student Council Room.

I scowled at Kyo in response before sighing in defeat and pulling him close for another snogging session.

He growled enthusiastically in response, placing his other hand on my hip and wiggling his fingers enthusiastically underneath my school shirt. I moaned at the contact, mildly registering that perhaps we should stop now before we went on any further but not willing to let the moment dissipate just yet. Which is why, despite my earlier complaints, when I felt Kyo starting to pull back from the kiss, I followed him eagerly, finally bringing my arms around his shoulders and pulling him closer.

When we finally broke apart, air an annoying necessity, Kyo leaned his forehead against mine and sighed in what seemed like contentment, "Fuck, I missed you."

I raised my eyes to Kyo's just as he was opening them and gave him a small smile as I whispered, "Likewise."

A knock at the door had us breaking apart within seconds and me tucking my shirt back in hastily.

"Yo, Yuki! You in there?"

Kyo and I both groaned with relief before Kyo marched to the door, yanking it open and glaring at Sou as he made his way inside and Kyo closed the door with slightly more vigour than necessary.

"Sheesh, what's the 'Glare of Death' for?" Sou asked, looking between me and Kyo. Gasping, he whispered, "Did I interrupt something steamy?"

"Shut up, will you?"

"What? It's perfectly naturally. It's only been a week since you two got back together, it would be understandable if you wanted to have steamy make-out sessions in the shadows of the Student Council Room."

"I swear, one day I'm going to castrate him." Kyo groaned as he propped himself on top of one of the desks.

"Stand in line." I replied, sliding my hand over Kyo's thigh comfortingly as I made my way past him and to my desk, placing my belongings back into my bag which were still lying out from earlier this morning.

"Hey! I'm standing right here, you know?"

"What are you doing here anyway? You hardly ever come to the Student Council Room? Did something happen?"

"Oh, yes! You better get out of here soon, Kyo. Your crazy bitch is looking for you."

"Urgh, she's not _mine_."

"Doesn't change the fact that she's looking for you. Kazuki came to the classroom a few minutes ago and said that he couldn't get a hold of you on your cell so I thought I'd come and see if Yuki knew where you were."

"Shit. She's been getting really suspicious lately. I wasn't even able to help out with Hana-chan these past 2 weeks. She's been sticking to me like glue. Who would've thought she would bump into my uncle of all people when she went shopping? The idiot doesn't even like shopping there! I had to go on about how I was planning something special for our 'two month anniversary' and actually had to take her out just to prove it."

"You don't have to remind me." I grumbled, shoving the last of my things roughly into my bag and zipping it up quickly.

Just as I was about to make my way to the door Kyo grabbed my hand and pulled me toward him. "She means nothing to me. I was just with her so that you wouldn't get hurt. You believe me, right?"

I sighed exasperatedly, "Of course I believe you but that doesn't change the fact that she's still hanging on _my _boyfriend in front of everyone and there's nothing I can do about it."

"We have a plan, right? And we're sticking to it. Sooner or later she won't be able to come between us anymore. We just have to wait for the right moment. Until then, we've got to keep her happy. Keep her happy and we get to deal with this at our own speed. 'We're doing it our way', remember?"

I could feel myself pouting but I couldn't help it, "I remember."

"Then stop pouting. You know how that makes me."

I glared at Kyo, "I've gotta meet your uncle about this stupid performance thing he's got the band doing before class starts. You should meet your _girlfriend_ and calm her down before things become fucked up. I'll talk to you later... maybe."

"Yuki-"

I kissed Kyo chastely, cutting off his protests and swiftly made my way out of the classroom and to the principal's office.

* * *

"Are you guys all right?" Sou asked, concern lacing his voice, as the door practically slammed shut.

"We're fine. Just the stress with Nidou. I thought it would at least get a bit more bearable if he knew, that way he would understand why I was with her and that I held no affection for her, that it was all for him but I guess it's harder since he knows that although he's got me everyone's under the impression that I'm with Nidou instead."

"Wasn't that kind of the same situation you were in with Mimi at the beginning though?"

I shook my head. "It's different." I leaned against the desk, crossing my arms in front of me before continuing, "With Mimi, it was almost _normal_ if Yuki and I were in close proximity, we could walk home together and if we were seen it was easy to explain that I was meeting Mimi at the house, also Yuki knew that nothing was going on between us. With Nidou, Yuki thought we were genuinely dating for a long time. He never had the assurance that I was only interested in him and we were separated by the lie that I didn't want him in my life anymore. So ya... there's a difference."

"Have you guys decided when you're going to go along with the plan?"

"Not yet but I hope it's soon. I want to be with Yuki and Yuki alone, I don't want to have to carry on this secret relationship anymore. I just want to be with Yuki without hesitation, without having to hold myself back because people don't know yet."

"I get what you mean. Don't worry about it, sooner than you know it you'll be able to grope that cute ass in front of everyone."

I glared at Sou again, "Have you been checking out my boyfriend's ass?"

"Dude, I've known your boyfriend for longer than you have, it'd be weird if I haven't noticed it by now. 'Sides I'm harmless, Yuki's like my brother, it's those weird guys in his fanclub that you should be worrying about, we have no idea what _their _agenda is all about. Once they find out that Yuki's gay they might feel inclined to act in certain... _amorous _fashions."

I stood up and groaned in response, remembering how some of the guys literally _drooled_ over Yuki the other day, "At least I know that Yuki will never go for anyone of them."

"Who would?" Sou said as we walked out of the Student Council Room and made our way to class.

I snorted and clapped Sou on the back good-naturedly, "Oh, you're so right about that."

As Sou and I got closer to the classroom I heard a loud, "Well, where the hell could he be then? His bag's here! I'm not an idiot!"

"Ahh, your girlfriend's inside."

"Please stop referring to her as my girlfriend, please? It sends shivers up my spine and not in a good way."

"Anyway, good luck, dude. I'm gonna make my way to Seiji and Aki's class quickly. See you later."

"Ya, thanks." I said, bracing myself for a few minutes after Sou had turned to leave before making my way inside the classroom.

The moment I walked in, Kagura turned and fixed me with a glare.

"Where were you?" She practically screamed making her way over to me.

I kept my cool, answering with a simple, "Toilet."

"I checked the toilets."

I gave her a disbelieving look, "You went inside the toilets and checked for me?"

"Well, not exactly, but you're not answering the question!"

"I did. I went to the bathroom."

"And I said I checked there already!"

"Well, how could you have done that if you didn't go inside? Not to mention that I could've been in any bathroom in the school building. What's got you so worked up anyway?"

Kagura huffed looking at the door as if distracted and then turned back to face me, pouting exaggeratedly, "You've been distant. I just don't want to lose you."

I stared at her questioningly, my mind barely registering the door opening, before realising that it was all a ploy. Majority of the class were staring in our direction, she wanted to play me as the bad guy.

I planted a fake charming smile on my face, "What are you talking about? You're not going to lose me."

Kagura smiled like the cat that got the cream yet her eyes spoke of an evil smirk, before bouncing toward me and hugging me tightly, "You always know what to say, Kyo-kun!"

I wrapped one of my arms around her waist at Kazuki's expectant look and after a few seconds when I tried to pull away Kagura only held on tighter. I groaned internally and patted her awkwardly on the back before saying, loud enough so everyone could hear, "Come on, I don't want you to be in trouble because of me. It's almost homeroom time."

She finally pulled away and tried kissing me, something I managed to barely dodge, but merely got the corner of my mouth. It was better than full-on and Kagura seemed satisfied enough.

"I'll see you later, sweetie!" She practically yelled as she finally moved to leave the classroom.

As I was following her path of departure I noticed the smug look she gave Yuki, when she thought he wasn't looking. Once she'd closed the door, Yuki's amethyst eyes briefly met mine and I couldn't help but notice how void of emotion they looked. His look plus Kagura's distracted moment made me wonder why the hell I hadn't put the pieces together sooner to just shut up in the first place.

* * *

"Yo! I'm looking for Seiji and Aki, you guys seen them?" Sou shouted as he scanned the classroom.

"Not sure, dude. Don't think they came into class yet." One guy shouted while another guy said, "I saw them in the Library this morning."

"Thanks!" He said, closing the door and making his way to the library. It was on his way there, the quick route that hardly anyone knew about, that he heard the hushed voices. Frowning at the familiarity of the tones, he did what any normal person would do and pressed his ear against the door in order to hear better.

"You've got to meet her." came Aki's stern voice.

"Why? Not going would send the same message." Seiji's monotonous voice replied.

He thought to interrupt the discussion until he heard Aki's voice once again, "She confessed her feelings for you in person and then _kissed_ you. Do you really think she'd take a no-show as a proper rejection?"

"I don't _want _to see her. It would do _nothing_."

"It does something to her. You could see that her feelings were real, she deserves honesty."

"What do you want me to do, Aki?" This was the first time he heard Seiji sound somewhat... desperate, "What am I supposed to say? 'Sorry, I can't go out with you, I already have a _boyfriend_.'? No one knows about us."

Aki gasped, "That's not fair. We decided together that we didn't need people to know. We're not hiding anything from anyone but our relationship is personal, we don't need to flaunt it in front of the world just to give it substance."

It seemed like forever passed before Sou heard Seiji sigh in what seemed like defeat, "You're right. I'll talk to her properly. For now, I've gotta clear my head. I'll see you in homeroom."

Sou moved away from the door just in time, Seiji walking in the other direction without realising he was even there. Without thinking he made his way into the room that Aki was still in.

"Sou? What are you doing here?"

He looked around sheepishly, "I was looking for you guys... Heard you were in the library."

There was a pregnant pause before Aki spoke, "How much did you hear?"

"Practically everything." Sou admitted immediately.

"Sorry about that... We've been having a rough time since last week."

"Wanna talk about it?" Sou offered.

"It's fi- This chick's been quite adamant about confessing her love for Seiji. She doesn't do it in front of people... well, she does it in front of me but there's not much that Seiji and I can do since people think we're just friends. She's asked him to give her a legitimate reason if he's going to be rejecting her and he just wants to not pitch. Says that she'll take that as rejection in itself but I've been telling him to go meet with her because it'd be better if she were given a straight-forward reason."

"Maybe he doesn't want to do it _because_ of you; doesn't want you to doubt your relationship."

Aki looked at Sou, the fact that he hadn't thought about that reason completely obvious, "What do you mean?"

"Well... did this chick kiss Seiji in front of you?"

Aki looked down, unable to meet Sou's gaze as he nodded.

"And how did you react? Did you scream at him?"

Aki looked up swiftly, "No! It wasn't his fault. Seiji didn't kiss her, she kissed him. There's a difference."

"And when you two walked home?"

"Hanabi was with us so..."

"And when she was asleep and you guys were alone, did you talk about it then?"

Aki blushed a deep red, shaking his head, "We didn't really... _talk_ about it."

Sou's eyebrows furrowed, "Why're you acting so weird all of a sud- You _fucked_?"

"Can you shut the _fuck_ up?" Aki's eyes went wide as saucers, from Sou's words or his own, Sou wasn't sure. His own eyes were just as wide, he'd never heard Aki swear like that before.

"... please." Aki added after the awkward silence.

"What the hell, Aki?" Sou said, exasperatedly, "You don't have sex to try and get the problem to go away! You talk about it! That's what you and Seiji do, remember? You talk about it, get it all out in the open _then_ you hump like rabbits."

Aki started tapping his foot and chewing on his bottom lip, his face filled with worry, "I know!"

"Then wh-"

"We were going to talk about it! I swear! But the next thing we knew, our clothes were off and... well, by then we were just trying to make sure that Hanabi didn't wake up."

Sou groaned, "You did it with Hana-chan in the house? Again?"

"We're teenage boys, Sou. There's not much we can do otherwise when there's no where else to go. Plus, Hanabi sleeps through almost everything. Remember that time you and Yuki were over and you tripped over the table and yelled so loud the neighbour's dog two doors down started barking but Hanabi didn't bat an eyelash? Besides... we were quiet."

Sou gave Aki a disbelieving look, "Remember that time when the band crashed at my house after we went clubbing and Haru heard those loud nois-"

"Okay, shut up. I thought we said we'd never mention that again." Aki interjected but Sou carried on anyway.

"-es and walked in on you two doing it?"

Aki glared at Sou, "Really, Sou? Really? We were drunk, we hardly knew it was your house... let alone that we were on the washing machine."

* * *

"Fucking hell!" I screamed as I walked into the Old Music room, kicking the couch that Sou and Aki were sitting on.

"Yo!" Sou shouted, wiping at the spot on his shirt that his can of Coke had spilled on.

"Sorry." I murmured apologetically, Aki pulling his feet closer to himself on the couch to make room for me as I flopped down between them.

"What's got you so riled up? Did Kyo do something that I have to punch him for?" Sou asked, giving up on wiping at the mark and taking his shirt off completely instead.

I shook my head, "It's not Kyo that's irritating me, it's his daft uncle."

"What did Principal Hayato do this time?" Aki asked automatically.

"Even though I told him that we wouldn't be able to do the performance next week, he's somehow managed to convince me and now there's no getting out of it. I mean, supposedly important people are coming to visit next week. People who may provide donations for the school. Big donations. How can I say no to that? I'm the Student Council President, I'm _supposed_ to be doing things that are going to benefit the school and yet being president is exactly what's going to keep us from practicing properly and blowing their minds away."

"We're all hot and we have talent. How could we _not_ blow their minds away?" Sou said, pride evident in his voice.

"Listen," Aki started, his voice taking on a determined tone, "We can do this. Haru's going to come over to help in a little while. Tomorrow, we'll talk to Manabe about taking on a little more of your duties just for a little while so that we can get more time to practise; he wasn't elected Vice President for nothing, he'll be able to handle it."

"You think so?"

"Definit-"

I watched as Aki's eyes fixed on the front door, a strained smile appearing on his lips. Aki abandoned the conversation and stood up, making his way over to Seiji. Once he was in front of him he looked up nervously, "Hey."

"Hey." Seiji replied simply, taking hold of Aki's hand.

I moved closer to Sou, leaning in close so I could whisper instead of ruining the moment, "What's going on here?"

"Shh." Sou whispered in return, his hand shooing me away as we both continued to watch with rapt attention.

"How did it go?" Aki asked, both of them mildly aware of the two onlookers behind us.

"I told her."

Aki frowned in confusion and slight panic, "Told her what?"

Seiji's free hand came to rest on Aki's cheek, "That I'm already deeply in love with someone else."

Sou and I watched as Aki swallowed, "Really?"

"I may not say it enough but I do. I love you, Aki."

"I know." Aki said, his voice trembling as if he were going to cry any moment, "I love you too."

Before I knew it Seiji had Aki pressed against him, their lips touching gently and exploratory.

Sou and I watched interestedly as Seiji walked forward toward the piano, lifting Aki up easily to sit on it and nestling himself between Aki's legs, his hands splaying across Aki's thighs as they continued to kiss, Aki's hands buried deep in Seiji's hair.

Just when the moment was really getting heated, a loud, "What's up, my people?"

Seiji and Aki broke apart in shock while Sou groaned and I slapped a hand against my face.

"Whoa! What the hell's going on here?" Haru blurted out, blatantly staring at the position that Seiji and Aki were in.

"Way to spoil the mood, Haru." I sneered, pushing myself back to sit in the spot I had previously vacated.

"And why are you guys sitting there like a couple of voyeurs? Tell me! Tell me!"

"It's a long story, Sou can tell you at home later." Aki said from his spot on the piano, arms securely around Seiji's shoulder and appearing to be casually nuzzling the older boy's head which was nestled in the crook where neck met shoulder.

"Haa," Haru sighed obnoxiously, "I always miss the best shit."

* * *

"Kyo-kun, you're not doing anything stupid, right?"

I looked up at Kagura who was sitting casually on the edge of my bed, her legs crossed and eyes focused on doing her nails.

"Stupid?" I asked, bemused.

"Ya, like start going out with that damn Sohma Yuki boy again because may I remind you THAT IF YOU ATTEMPT TO DOUBLE CROSS ME I'LL CUT YOU!"

I sent her a look of disbelief/shock and she pulled herself together again, "I mean, I just want the best for you Kyo-kun and obviously," she motioned to her body, "I'm the best there is."

I sent her a charming (fake) smile, "Obviously. Nothing's going on."

"Really? Because you've been hanging around that Sano fella more and more lately. I've seen you two walk together in the corridors. Frankly, it's a bit fishy. Sano _is_ Sohma's best friend after all. You guys have no reason to be hanging out together."

"_One _of Yuki's best friends," I corrected automatically, "and he's my friend too. We're in the same class and we get along. That's enough reason for me to hang out with him. He's a cool dude."

Kagura scoffed, "Fine. Whatever. If I feel that anything's out of the ordinary then you know what will happen."

"Getting 'your people' to look out for you again?" I replied, sarcastically.

Kagura glared a little before shaking her head and standing up. She made her way over to me, kissing me viciously before pulling away and smirking.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Boyfriend." Kagura practically sang as she passed Kazuki to exit the room. Kazuki closed the door behind her and made his way over to his side of the room. Dumping his bag on the bed and slipping a finger in his tie to undo the knot, he turned to give me a questioning look as I wiped the sleeve of my shirt over my mouth.

"What was that about?"

"She's suspecting something's going on between me and Yuki."

"When did she get that smart?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"She didn't. She's only thinking that because I'm hanging out with Sou more. She's still as daft as ever. I'm lucky she actually believes she loves me otherwise she might not be so blind."

"Silver linings, dude. Have you decided when you're going to break the news to the school?"

"Not yet but I want it now more than ever. Things between me and Yuki get tense every time Nidou's mentioned. I just want to get rid of her constant threat over our lives."

"All in due time."

"And it's even worse now. Yuki's even more stressed because my uncle's got him doing this show thing on Monday after assembly. Yuki said he was going to go speak to him but knowing my uncle he'll find some way to get Yuki to do it."

Kyo looked over to Kazuki to see him deep in thought. The silence was broken when Kazuki's face suddenly lit up, "I've got an idea."

"What is it? It's not something weird again is it?"

"No! Why don't you guys just do it then?"

"Do what?"

"Come out! At the assembly."

"Are you incredibly insane!"

"How is that insane?"

"It just is! There's no way that's ever going to happen." I ended, my arms crossing in front of my chest in a show of finality.

* * *

"You're okay with it?" I asked incredulously.

When I'd brought up that Kazuki wanted us to come out during the assembly I expected full-blown laughter, hell, I would've settled for a snort of derision at this moment but agreement? Now _that_ was something that I was not expecting.

I could practically hear Yuki nod over the phone, "_Why not? We come out with a bang and then it's over and done with. Though, maybe before the sponsors get there._"

My eyes widened in response, "Sponsors? What sponsors?"

"_Didn't I tell you? That's the whole reason why your uncle's got us doing this. He wants to show off to some sponsors who could make donations to the school that would apparently help immensely_."

"How could he not tell me about this?"

"_Well, he's not really obligated to. You may be his nephew but inside the school grounds you're really just another student and why would a principal tell a uninvolved student this?_"

"Fine, whatever. I can't believe we're really going to do this."

"_About that,_" came Yuki's uncertain voice, "_How exactly_ are_ we going to go about this?_"

"I... hadn't actually thought of that."

"_Well we could- YUKI-NII! THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'M CALLING YOU! TELL KYON TO PISS OFF!_"

I whistled lowly, "Mimi's in a mood. What did you do?"

"_Nothing!_" I defended, "_Why is it always me?_"

"Fine. What did Ayame do?"

"_Almost had sex with Hatori outside of Mimi's door this afternoon. They were on their way to their room and supposedly couldn't control themselves any longer. Her club activities had been cancelled but they didn't know and Aya-nii had called Hatori up with the promise of steamy lunch sex before he had to return to work._" He stated without a moment's pause.

"Completely believable."

I heard Yuki chuckling and snickered myself.

"_You would think that you'd be a bit more taken aback when someone talks to you about their brother having sex on the floor with his boyfriend._"

I smirked even though he couldn't see it, "Ya, well it's Ayame and Hatori-san. What do you really expect?"

"_True. I've gotta get going, any longer and Mimi's going to be walking up the stairs to come and fetch me herself. And that will not be funny at all._"

"Got it, I'll see you tomorrow."

I barely heard Yuki's 'awesome' over Mimi's yelling voice, catching Yuki's reply of, "_Dammit, woman! I'm on my way, don't come up here!_" just before the phone switched off.

I flopped back onto my pillows, briefly looking over to Kazuki's side to make sure he was still sleeping as I placed my phone on the drawer next to my bed, before turning to stare at my ceiling and allowing sleep to pull me in, the last thought on my mind being Yuki and how we'd finally get to be together properly soon.

After a long time life was finally starting to look up again.

* * *

**To be continued.**

**Thanks for reading, and please review :)**


	22. Subtlety is Key

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! They really make me smile, each and every one of them.**

**Song:** Knockin' by Freddie Stroma (From the movie: "A Cinderella Story - Once Upon a Song")

* * *

**Chapter 22: Subtlety is Key**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked, peeking through the curtains from the side at the growing crowd before closing them and turning to face Yuki again.

"Are you serious? You're supposed to be giving me strength not making me doubt myself? Come on, we're doing it. After this afternoon, with you breaking up with Nidou in the corridor, it's not like we exactly have a choice in the matter anyway."

"Ya... not exactly what we planned but I couldn't do it for any longer than I did. Did I really deserve the punch-slap though?" I asked, pouting at Yuki in an attempt to get him to show me a little sympathy.

He laughed good-naturedly all while cooing and brought his hand up to caress the bruising cheek.

"My poor baby, does it hurt?"

A shrugged nonchalantly, still playing the game with him, "A little."

Yuki shook his head minutely before leaning up and gently kissing the red mark. After a couple more kisses and a few playful licks, he landed back on the heels of his feet, staring up at me with a small smile on his lips.

"Any better?"

"Hmm, just a bit. Maybe one more time would do the trick."

"I'm sure it would." He agreed and leaned up for another round but turning my face, just in time, I managed to catch his lips with mine instead.

He moaned delightfully into the kiss, his arms winding around my neck. In response, my right hand moved along the side of his body to settle in the middle of his lower back and I reeled him in closer, my other hand settling on the side of his neck with my thumb resting on his cheek.

"Oh, come on! Save it for the stage!"

Yuki's hands slid from my shoulders at Sou's voice, his head burying in my chest in what seemed to be an effort to get away from Sou who seemed to be approaching us quite rapidly.

"Make him go away." He groaned into my shirt.

"I doubt anyone has or ever will have that hold over Sou." I murmured back before mustering up the rest of my enthusiasm to greet Sou which really wasn't much.

"Why do you guys look so down? You should be celebrating! Soon enough everyone will know about you two and you'll be able to be a real couple. Chin up!"

Sou patted us both on the back before making his way to the other side of the stage to where Aki and Seiji were.

"Okay, I'm just going to come out and say this... I don't want to do it."

Yuki stepped away from me with a confused smile on his face.

"Sorry. I thought I just heard you say that you don't want to do this."

I shook my head, "You heard me."

"_You don't want to do it_? What the fuck's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing!" I responded, "I just... Not like this."

"What do you have in mind then, Kyo? We planned this out! You can't just change your mind at the last minute." Yuki seemed to be contemplating before he shook his head, "I can't live with us being a lie anymore. I know I was the one who didn't want people finding out about our relationship at first but I'm over worrying about what people think. I just want to be with you. Hiding that feeling just hurts too much. First with Mimi-"

"That wasn't my idea!" I interrupted but Yuki continued as if I hadn't said a word.

"And then Nidou. I can't do it again."

I grabbed Yuki's upper arms when he tried to move away, hurt apparent in his eyes.

"I don't want to make a big scene about it, okay? I adore you. That's not going to change... but why do we have to make such a huge spectacle of it? I'm okay with PDA but this is just too much. I mean, my uncle's in that crowd along with a whole bunch of sponsors. I don't want to think about what this may do to his and the school's reputation either."

"We shouldn't have to hide who we are," Yuki argued, "Are you insinuating that seeing two guys make-out on stage would be enough to make the sponsors run? Because then I don't care. Fuck them. A guy and girl can kiss but we can't? What are you? Ashamed?"

"No! That just came out wrong." I sighed, irritated at myself for not getting this out right. "I just... I want to be able to go to my uncle and tell him that I've found someone who means the world to me. I don't want him finding out with all of these people who mean absolutely _nothing_ to us. Most of these people aren't our friends, heck, I don't even _know_ most of them. Why can't we just let our relationship be?"

"Let our relationship be? So... what if we're walking home together and I want to hold your hand?"

I scoffed, "Is this some sort of trick question? Of course you can. Why wouldn't you? I have, like, the manliest hands ever."

I watched as Yuki's lips twitched in partial amusement but he hid it as he asked the next question, "And if someone questioned me about our relationship, I answer with..."

"Boyfriends. At least that's what _I'll _be saying."

Yuki smiled widely, licking his lips his lips in the process.

"Fine. As long as we don't have to hide I'm all good."

I breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you."

We stood in silence for a few seconds before Yuki leaned into my embrace once more.

"You know... I adore you too."

A smirk made its way to my lips as I practically snuggled his head, "Of course you do."

I felt Yuki snort against my t-shirt before he pulled away and motioned toward the centre of the stage.

"I've got to go. I'll see you in the crowd?"

"Yip. Good luck, Nezumi." I leaned down to place a chaste kiss on his lips before making my way off the stage and into the hall, taking my seat next to Kazuki.

* * *

I closed the folder holding the notices and looked over the audience as silence continued, their faces slowly morphing into ones of confusion.

"As a last announcement, a surprise has been scheduled for you today."

Silence continued throughout the hall as the curtains slowly started opening, the entire crowd (minus a selected few) probably wondering what the surprise could be.

"Hi everybody!" Sou shouted as the curtains opened fully and the rest of the band walked onto the stage. I sighed at his enthusiasm but couldn't help the smile from forming on my face as I walked over to the main mic in the centre of the stage.

I'd alerted everyone that we weren't doing the flashy coming-out thing anymore but Sou still seemed to carry the same amount of energy he'd had when he'd thought otherwise.

Everyone in the crowd seemed excited about it all. It really had been a while since we'd had a fun assembly at Kaibara.

"We're Perdi." I said into the mic, waiting as the crowd cheered before continuing, "This song was written by our very own Sano Sou. We hope you all enjoy."

I nodded toward Aki as he started the beat, Sou and Seiji joining shortly after on their guitars.

Tapping my foot to the beat, I waited for my queue before starting.

"_I'm lost in a world that rattles my brain_,  
_ I'm cleaning up my life from the mess you made_,  
_ Oh oh, whoa o-oh oh_  
_ My soul's in debt but my bills are paid_  
_ I'd give anything just to make an escape_  
_ O-oh oh, Whoa o-oh oh_"

I smiled as I scanned the crowd and made eye-contact with Mimi. She was nodding her head to the beat and singing along, having heard it while we were practicing at the house. She hadn't been able to get it out of her head for the past week.

"_So you can keep knockin', knockin', knockin'_  
_ Baby you're knockin' _  
_ But there ain't no way I'm ever letting you in_  
_ Not again_  
_ So keep on knockin', knockin', knockin'_  
_ But baby you're better off walking_  
_ 'Cause I ain't gonna let you in_  
_ Never again_"

Sou had chimed in in the chorus and we both smiled at each other as we sang the high notes, memories flashing of us fooling around with them and going out of tune on purpose during rehearsals just to annoy Seiji when he was getting too "anal" on us.

"_I went out on a limb again_  
_ I guess I had to lose to win_  
_ I was too confused to know which way to turn_  
_ And she could be a millionaire _  
_ Be a model I don't care_  
_ 'Cause baby there's nobody home_  
_ Nobody's home, yeah_"

The crowd cheered at that, clapping vigorously and whistling. I couldn't stop as a small laugh made its way across the mic before I sang the chorus with Sou again.

"_So you can keep knockin', knockin', knockin'_  
_ Baby you're knockin' _  
_ But there ain't no way I'm ever letting you in_  
_ Not again_  
_ So keep on knockin', knockin', knockin'_  
_ But baby you're better off walking_  
_ 'Cause I ain't gonna let you in_  
_ Never again, no, not again._"

The beat faded out and Mimi was the first one out of her chair, clapping enthusiastically as she 'whoop'ed loudly, her friends standing up to join her as well as Kazuki who was whistling the loudest in the crowd. Kyo sat next to him, smiling as he looked at me and applauded.

"Thanks for that generous applause. This next one's..."

* * *

After a few more songs the entire band watched as the curtains closed before sighing in relief and turning to each other to exchange words of praise for making things work on such short notice. I'd made my way through the crowd a few minutes ago under the pretense of going to the bathroom. Not that anyone would notice if I were gone or not anyway. Everyone seemed so enamoured with the band and pride soared through me that I knew one of those members in ways that most of the school's population could only dream of. I felt a bit of pity too, that most people wouldn't truly understand the wonder that was Yuki but so long as I knew about that part of him myself then it really didn't matter to me whether other people did too. It was rather refreshing knowing that I was one of a selected few.

I watched as Yuki hugged the guys before looking around. Finally making eye contact with him I waved him over, kissing him softly once he was in front of me.

"What was that for?"

"You were brilliant out there."

"Thanks." Yuki murmured, blushing slightly.

I snorted softly, wondering why the hell something like that would make him blush in the first place. He really didn't understand how talented he was.

"Come on," I said, holding my hand out for his.

Yuki smiled briefly before taking my hand. Sou made his way over to us and the three of us waved to Seiji and Aki before making our way to class.

Once we were out of the hall Sou finally broke the silence, "So what are you guys going to do now? You thought of where you're going to do your big coming out yet?"

Yuki looked at me with the a little less curiosity than Sou and I shook my head at them, "You know, when other people become a couple they don't announce it in front of the world. They tell those that matter and then the rest of the world find out through their changed actions toward each other. Why should we be any different, right? Now that we don't care whether people know or not, I'm planning to act just like anyone else would."

Sou raised an eyebrow before smirking and nodding his head, "Okay cool. Just know that I'm behind you guys 100%. Well not... _behind_ per say but rath-"

"Sou?" Yuki interrupted.

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Right."

Sou suddenly slung his arm around Yuki's neck as we rounded the corner to the start of the classrooms. Yuki attempted to pull his hand from mine but I tightened my hold, purposely not making eye contact with him.

"Who else are you guys going to tell?" Sou asked both of us.

Yuki, momentarily halted from questioning my actions, turned to Sou, "No one for me, really. I mean, you guys all know. The only people that I would need to tell would be my family but of course they know already too."

Sou nodded in understanding before turning his inquiring gaze my way.

I shrugged nonchalantly, "Besides my uncle, my dad."

Yuki's gaze turned to me instantly, "Your... dad?"

"Yes, Yuki, I have a father."

"Yes, I know that! You're going to tell him? When?"

"I'm not sure. This is usually something you tell your family in person but, well, he's not here, is he? He's not due back for another month so I guess I'll just call him."

"What, er, what if he doesn't like me?"

"How could he not? You make me happy and that should be the only thing on his mind."

"You seem very chilled about all of this. Sometimes parents don't act all nonchalant about finding out their son's gay."

"My dad will understand. Don't worry."

Sou burst in just as Yuki was going to say something, "How could he _not_ worry? You telling him that is just going to drive him insane."

We finally reached our classroom's corridor, unaware of the murmurs that we following us around.

"Relax. I'll handle my dad. You've got nothing to fear, you're taking this way too seriously."

Yuki shook his head before taking a deep breath, unconsciously twining his fingers with Kyo's for extra comfort.

"You're right. You're right. I'll just relax and let you handle everything. How would I know how to handle _your_ dad anyway, right?"

"Right." I said, leaning against Yuki a bit and kissing his left temple.

Our peaceful and comfortable moment was broken by one of our classmates.

"Yo, Kyo. Never knew you and the Prince were _that_ close. Keep holding his hand and soon enough everyone will think you guys are dating."

I felt Yuki stiffen next to me and I noticed Sou's hand tightening on Yuki's shoulder before I managed to speak up, "Well, I'll put you out of your misery and say that you can stop thinking."

The guy laughed, confusion evident.

"What?"

"I said, you can stop thinking. Yuki and I _are _dating."

The classroom went silent at the confession, most of their eyes wide as saucers. Even Yuki and Sou were staring at me in shock.

"What? I'm just telling them the truth."

The silence continued until a snicker was heard.

"Way better than coming out at the assembly, dude." Came Sou's voice, accompanied by a bout of laughter. I met Sou's hand above Yuki's head, fist-bumping him in appreciation.

"_I _thought so."

Yuki seemed to snap out of his frozen state and he shoved me hard on the chest with the hand that wasn't holding mine.

"A head's up next time would be nice!"

We made our way to our seats, chatting as if it were just another day as the rest of the class took their seats too, in complete silence.

Ours were the only voices to be heard that morning in the classroom. Nothing could've prepared us for lunch.

* * *

"I was approached by 32 girls and 9 guys about whether the rumours were true today."

"Wow, Mimi, nice to know you've been keeping track." I drawled back, sarcastically.

I had had some duties to attend to that day after school so Kyo decided that he would take the opportunity to talk to his uncle about our relationship. We hadn't gotten a chance to speak about it yet and I was eagerly anticipating finding out about what was said between uncle and nephew. The moment we entered the living room Kyo had dropped down onto the couch, arms stretched beside him on either side as he sighed loudly, his head moving to rest on the back of the couch. I had taken a seat next to him, curling my feet under me and resting my head on his shoulder. A few minutes later, before I could question Kyo properly, Mimi had walked down and started speaking to us. Right now I was sincerely hoping that she'd get the hint to leave us alone just so I could snuggle with my man and pester him for information. No such luck though.

"I had to resort to avoiding people on my way home after school. How did this become _my _problem?"

From his spot on the couch, Kyo finally spoke up, "Sorry about all of this, Mimi. I feel like it's partially my fault."

"It's no one's fault. Those idiots just need to learn to have some control over their curiosity. It's none of their business. I didn't even know most of the people that tried to approach me."

"So ignore them. That's what the rest of us did today anyway."

"You never told me that people approached you, Yuki-nii." Mimi asked, a slight bit of insult appearing on her face.

"When would I have told you? I just got home, silly. Regardless, there's nothing _to_ tell. No one came up to me today but during lunch, I swear, every single pair of eyes were on us. Especially considering that that bitch Nidou sent out the photos. Some even had the audacity to speak out loud about it to each other. Now Kyo's being labelled as a player that dated you, Nidou and, now, me and it's not even term break yet."

"Oh gosh... really? What are you going to do about it? Also, what cowards, if you're going to have the nerve to speak about someone when looking in their direction at least say it to their face."

"Right?" I questioned rhetorically, "Well, anyway, Kyo got all tense and left the table and then I left after him which ended up in a whole bunch of people _secretly_ following us to see what was up."

"It's not my fault! Those idiots kept on talking about it as if we were trying to hide it the entire time. They were just assuming things and starting more rumours. I just wanted to eat in peace, is that too much to ask for?"

I sighed and rubbed my nose in the crook of Kyo's neck in a gesture of comfort, linking my right hand with his left. "It's perfectly okay. I'm sure it'll die down soon. Thanks to you leaving so suddenly though, both of us didn't really eat much."

"How about I fix you guys something to eat?" Mimi asked suddenly and I looked up at her appreciatively, "That way, Yuki-nii can finally pester you, Kyon. He's been vibrating with curiosity since you guys walked in."

I narrowed my gaze at her, "And how would you know that?"

Mimi scoffed and stood up from her seat on the table in front of us.

"Oh, my dear Yuki-nii. You may not have known me for all your life but I've known you for all of _mine_. You're not that difficult to figure out, no matter how much you'd like to deny it."

And with that she swiftly walked out of the living room and disappeared in the direction of the kitchen. I listened as Mimi got busy before turning back to a smiling Kyo.

"What's with that look? Creepy."

Kyo snorted, "Shut up. It's just... really good to be back here like this. I'd forgotten how much I enjoyed it. This easy and comfortable environment."

I smiled softly before moving my leg over Kyo's body to straddle him.

"Oh my... what's this?" Kyo said, smirking.

"Just thought I'd get some of the stress out of your body."

"Mm-hmm? And how're you going to do that?"

"Hasn't anyone told you? I've perfected the technique for releasing stress and producing pleasure."

Before I knew it Kyo grabbed my wrist and pulled me down hastily, his hand making its way to the side of my neck as he pressed a hard kiss to my lips. I moaned at the contact and pulled at my captured hand, winding my arms around Kyo's shoulders once my arm was free.

Breaking apart for air, I rested my forehead against Kyo's, breathing in deeply and threading my fingers through his hair.

"I'm pretty sure that that formed part of the technique you were talking about."

I chuckled and pecked Kyo on the lips, "It sure did."

"In that case, I better not be hearing about it from anyone else, Nezumi."

Smirking as Kyo pulled me closer, I muttered a 'Yes, Sir' as Kyo and I resumed what we were doing before we'd pulled apart.

* * *

**To be continued.  
**

**A/N: Sorry about not having the big flashy 'outing' but I'd plan to have the more subtle approach since the beginning and I really couldn't see it being any other way. Hope it still sat well with you all.**

**I wanted to write more but I thought to leave it here and carry on the rest in the next chapter.  
**

**Thanks for reading, my peoples :) Very much appreciated. ****I know I've been taking quite long so thanks to all who are still reading. You guys are amazing. Seriously.** Please review to let me know what you think!


	23. Tears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

**Author's Note: Thanks to those who reviewed and to those silent ones who read :) Also, thanks for the story alerts/favourites and author alerts/favourites! You are all so lovely xx Hope you enjoy this one (anyone who's still out there)!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Tears  
**

"Umm... you're Sano Souichirou-senpai, right?"

Sou and I turned at the admittedly feminine sounding male voice. We'd just entered the school building, Mimi having met her friends along the way, many of whom had given me shy glances before carrying on with their conversation and walking away.

"Depends who's looking." Sou said, his voice laced with humour.

The boy's face lit up and he laughed a little before responding.

"I'm Mamahara Momiji. I'm a 2nd year. I just wanted to congratulate you on your performance yesterday. That song you wrote was amazing. Very catchy." He said hurriedly, his fingers fidgeting around the handle of his bag.

Sou nodded, "Thanks. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"It's my pleasure!" The boy said, brightening up once again, before retreating into himself, "I'm going to go now."

Sou laughed lightly, "Okay. Enjoy your day."

The boy, Momiji, nodded silently and bowed before practically skipping toward the stairs.

A smile came to my face as I turned to a still-smiling Sou, "Wow, Sou, are you staring?"

"What? No. I'm just... he _is _wearing a girl's uniform, right? Otherwise my mind's starting to do some really funky stuff."

I hummed in agreement, "Mamahara Momiji. I remember hearing about him when he started at the school. Mid-year last year his case was brought to the Student Council's attention. It's not everyday that you see a guy wearing a girl's uniform, of course. Someone had wanted to take a case up with the board but there wasn't a very strong case since nothing in the school's rules and regulations said anything explicit about wearing the opposite sex's uniform. In the end, his father was brought into the school and then the matter just disappeared. They amended the handbook but Mamahara-san was given a free pass."

"Is their any reason he wears it?"

"I'm not sure but from what I've heard, it's not that he identifies as a girl, he just wears it for fun. Supposedly he doesn't wear any girl clothing out of school either so it really is mind-boggling."

"Fascinating."

A smirk played at my lips as I realised Sou was still staring in the direction Mamahara-san had left. "Looks like you have an admirer, Sou."

Sou shook his head, bringing himself out of his stupor, before snorting, "Yeah, right. You heard what he said, he came to thank me for being awesome."

"Ya, no, you and I heard _very_ different things."

Sou pushed me playfully and we continued making our way to our classroom. We just managed to get to the door when my name was called.

"Well, we sure are popular today." Sou muttered, turning around to see who'd called my name.

At the sight of the principal, Sou took my bag from me, patted me on the shoulder and whispered a, "Stay strong!" before closing the classroom's door just as the principal slung his arm around my shoulders.

"Yuki-kun! Just the man I was looking for. Let's head to my office, shall we?"

I stiffened as I was lead to Principal Hayato's office, cursing my teenage libido for the fact that I'd failed to question Kyo about his uncle's reaction the day before.

* * *

"YUKI! Are you okay?" I screamed as I practically kicked my uncle's office door in.

I'd come in this morning only to find out from Sou that Yuki'd been spotted by my uncle and had been in his office for the past thirty minutes.

"Ah, Kyo! I knew you'd come eventually. How did you sleep?"

Caught off-guard by my uncle's question and the fact that Yuki was having tea in my uncle's office I answered confusedly, "Okay, I guess... wait! What the fuck is going on here?"

"Language, Kyo-kun. Language."

Ignoring my uncle I made a bee-line for Yuki and crouched on one knee at his feet, grabbing his face with my hands and looking into his eyes, "He didn't drug you, did he?" I asked softly, looking over the rest of his body for anything out of place.

Yuki blushed a bit at the attention and cleared his throat, swatting at my hands to stop touching him.

"I'm fine," He said, softly. "Your uncle's just been telling me what you spoke about yesterday, since I told him we hadn't spoken about it yet."

"What did you tell him?" I asked accusingly. I'd said a lot of embarrassing things to my uncle yesterday. Basically letting him in on the entire story since I knew he'd twist the story in his head until he got all the proper details.

"Everything."

I choked back my outrage as I looked to Yuki briefly who was blushing quite prominently now.

"I...er..."

"Go on now. Is class not starting soon? How would it look if my only nephew and my Student Council president were late for class, hmm?"

Yuki stood up silently, locking eyes with me for a brief moment before making his way to the door. I noticed him holding the door open slightly, waiting for me to join him. I leaned down, my hands on my uncle's desk as I made eye-contact with him.

"If you made anything I said sound perverted I'm going to kill you, Gure."

My uncle smiled at the threat and patted one of my hands. "I'm sure you would, Kyo-kun."

Giving him one last glare I made my way over to Yuki, closing the door behind us just as Yuki whispered a faint 'thank you'. Something I'm sure my uncle would've heard.

We'd gotten to the third-year corridor before Yuki pulled me into the bathroom, checking around hastily before pushing me against the wall and kissing me, his hands gripping the sides of my shirt desperately.

Confused but not willing to pass up an opportunity to touch Yuki, I kissed back as enthusiastically, my arms winding around his waist and pulling him closer against me.

When Yuki pulled away he rested his forehead on my shoulder, breathing in deeply. I felt his grip release my shirt and his hands returned to smooth out the wrinkles.

"He made it sound perverted didn't he?"

Yuki laughed breathlessly and I felt him shake his head against my chest.

"He didn't tell me a thing. Well, we spoke but he didn't say anything about what you'd said yesterday."

I frowned in confusion, "Then what did he say?"

Yuki finally pulled back and looked right at me, his amethyst eyes shining brightly, "That he gave us his blessing and would be behind us all of the way, no matter what the school or anyone threw at us. He gave me the speech about not breaking your heart but also said that he equally hoped that you wouldn't break mine either. And lastly, that you'd said a lot of embarrassing things yesterday, none of which I should hear from anyone but you."

I blushed at the memory of my childish behaviour back in Gure's office and reminded myself to thank him, but not too much since his head was already too big.

"He's right. I came to a realisation yesterday in that blasted office. I'm glad that I'll still be the one to tell you it."

Yuki smiled and rested his body more firmly on mine, brushing his lips lightly across mine.

"What have you realised?" Yuki said playfully, one of his hands finding mine and intertwining our fingers.

I huffed in amusement at his antics and rested my other hand on his cheek, stroking the soft flesh beneath it with my thumb.

"That I love you."

I felt Yuki freeze against my body, his fingers going limp between mine. I watched as Yuki stepped back, his eyes as wide as saucers, only to turn his back to me.

The rejection sunk in, making me feel bitter to the core. Was I wrong? Had I misjudged his feelings for me?

"I, er-" I stopped as I watched Yuki's body shake and heard the unmistakable sound of a sob make it's way through the bathroom.

"Yuki?" I asked, my voice filled with concern. I walked the few steps to him, forcing his body around when he protested.

My eyes widened and I raised my hand to pull away one of his that were hiding his face from my view, "Are you crying?"

"I-I'm sorry."

I stiffened again, not wanting to face rejection twice but my concern for Yuki outweighed my fear.

"Why?" I asked, unable to keep my fears completely out of my voice.

Yuki shook his head, "I'm so happy."

I watched as his body shook one more time before sighing in relief and enveloping him in my arms.

"Please never do that again."

"I can hardly help it, Kyo! I didn't will these tears to come!" Yuki tried to yell but his tears and sniffing were making it hard to say anything above normal volume.

I laughed and kissed the top of his head.

"You have no idea how terrified I was that you were rejecting me."

At my confession Yuki lifted his head, his eyes wide similarly to how they were before but this time with unshed tears, rubbing at his newly-wet cheeks, "What? Why?" Yuki said, shaking his head vigorously, "I love you. Why would I reject you?"

I grinned brightly at Yuki's confession and pulled him up for a fierce but short kiss before pulling away, his eyes still swimming with questions and the remnants of his tears.

"I'm not even sure you know what you've just said." I said with a laugh.

"What did I say?"

I smiled down at him, "That you love me."

"I'm sure you're well aware of that." Yuki stated, turning his head side only to catch a look at his face in the bathroom's mirror.

"How can I go to class now? My cheeks and eyes are all puffy and my eyes are becoming red."

"I'm sure we can come up with something." I murmured, rubbing my thumbs through the streaks of tears on his cheeks.

By the time we'd returned to the classroom, our first period was almost half-way through.

"Sohma-san, Sohma-san, nice of you to join us. I trust you two weren't in trouble with the principal."

"No, no, we weren't." I said hastily. She merely quirked her eyebrow in acceptance and motioned for us to take our seats before we missed even more of her lesson.

Once the class was settled in once again, Sou leaned forward and asked, in hushed tones, what had taken us so long.

I shook my head at his curiosity while Yuki answered that the principal just got carried away and that generally it all went well.

"So what did he say about you two dating?"

"Just that he's supporting us."

Sou rested a hand on Yuki's back before whispering, "I'm really happy for you, Yuki. You too, Kyo."

"Thanks" We both said at the same time, smiling at each other before turning back to the front of the class to listen to what was left of our lesson.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, my peoples :) This chapter shouldn't actually be out since I'm supposed to be studying for exams... but I couldn't keep you guys waiting any longer. Hope you all enjoyed. Sorry that it's short but I really ought to be stuffing my head in my books right about now so I'll be off and hopefully start writing again after my exams have finished.**

**Please review to let me know what you thought.**


End file.
